Harry Potter y el Medallón Perdido
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Harry se encuentra deprimido luego de la pérdida de Sirus, sin ganas de regresar al colegio. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione tratan de animarlo. Una misteriosa petición lo vuelve más reservado con los demás. Misteriosos alumnos llegan al colegio y extraños sueños asaltan casi todas sus noches. ¿Podrá Harry desentrañar el misterio que encierran esas visiones?...
1. 1 La visita

**Sumario: **Harry se encuentra muy deprimido luego de la pérdida de Sirus, así que sus ganas de regresar al colegio han menguado. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione tratan de animarlo. Durante las vacaciones le suceden cosas extrañas y una misteriosa petición lo vuelve más y más reservado con los demás. Misteriosos alumnos llegan al colegio y extraños sueños asaltan casi todas sus noches. ¿Podrá Harry desentrañar el misterio que encierran esas visiones? ¿Serán buenos o malos esos nuevos estudientes?

Capítulo 1.- La visita

Era una noche fría, más fría de lo que se esperaría en una noche de verano. Eran las 3:00 a.m. cuando un muchacho de aproximadamente 16 años se despertó sobresaltado en su pequeña habitación en el #4 de Privet Drive. Harry Potter, un chico alto y delgado, con ojos verdes y cabello negro alborotado, acababa de tener una pesadilla. Harry no era un chico común y corriente, a pesar de que vivía con sus abominables tíos, que lo querían poco menos que a un perro callejero, Harry era un mago, pero, incluso en el mundo de la magia, Harry no era como los demás; la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente en forma de rayo, era la marca que dejara en él el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort, en su intento por asesinarle la noche en que mató a sus padres, que trataban de protegerlo. Harry había presenciado el regreso de Lord Voldemort hacía poco más de un año y lo vio por última vez en el Ministerio de Magia, unas semanas atrás. En todos los encuentros que Harry había tenido con él, apenas había salido con vida, y no solo por suerte, sino porque era su destino: una profecía decía que Harry sería el único con el poder de destruir a Lord Voldemort o éste lo asesinaría a él.

En la pequeña y oscura habitación había ruido; Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, estaba ululando pidiendo salir de su jaula. Harry miró en la profunda oscuridad de su habitación, entonces empezó a buscar sus gafas, a tientas las encontró en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, encendió la luz de la lámpara que estaba también sobre la mesa y se sentó en el borde de la cama, presionó su cicatriz con la mano, ya que le dolía, también noto que estaba sudando y temblando levemente.

- ¡Basta Hedwig! – dijo de mal humor a la lechuza tratando de no elevar mucho la voz para no despertar a nadie – ya me has metido en muchos líos y solo llevamos aquí un par de semanas. – pero su lechuza empezó a ulular más fuerte muy indignada.

- ¡Esta bien, está bien!, ya te dejo ir – Harry se levantó, abrió la jaula y la lechuza salió y se posó en el alfeizar de la ventana, parecía esperar un envío. Sobre el escritorio había cinco sobres de diferentes personas, todas dirigidas a Harry.

- No voy a enviar la respuesta esta noche – le dijo a la lechuza – así que mejor vete a cazar o algo – la lechuza se fue muy molesta, pero a Harry no le importó, hacía dos semanas que había llegado a Privet Drive y cada tercer día le llegaban esas cartas, cuando no era de Ron era de Hermione o Hagrid o Lupin, no era que no le gustara recibir correspondencia, de hecho, habría dado cualquier cosa por recibir tantas cartas el año pasado, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Harry no tenía muchos deseos por saber que ocurría en el mundo mágico, ya no le interesaba como antes, al igual que muchas otras cosas, que habían perdido su importancia; Harry ya estaba harto del contenido de esas cartas, siempre lo mismo "¿cómo estas Harry?, sabemos que lo extrañas, pero tienes que superarlo, no estés triste, anímate" ¿qué no tenían otra cosa que decir más que recordarle algo que quería olvidar?, Harry estaba cansado de escribirles la misma mentira a todos "estoy bien, no se preocupen"; aunque ya tenía las respuestas a las cartas de sus amigos, intencionalmente no las mandó, "¿para qué?" pensó Harry. Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, apagó la luz e intentó dormir de nuevo, pero no pudo, muchos pensamientos asaltaban su mente a la vez, mirando al techo, Harry recordó su sueño, en él se veía en el cementerio atado a una lápida siendo torturado sin piedad, se veía en el Departamento de Misterios tratando de alcanzar a Sirius antes de que éste cayera detrás del velo, se veía en el atrio del Ministerio de Magia agonizando de dolor, se veía acosado por un enorme perro negro de grandes ojos que lo perseguía hasta morderlo y lo peor, se veía a si mismo atacando a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione. Harry se estremeció ante esos pensamientos como si una gota de agua helada recorriera su espina.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levantó para ir a desayunar como todos los días, aún seguía deprimido, no comía muy bien desde hacía días y además estaba desvelado porque no consiguió conciliar el sueño el resto de la noche, todo esto le daba el aspecto de estar enfermo y fatigado. Los tres Dursley ya estaban sentados a la mesa cuando Harry llegó, éste se sentó, tomo una tostada con mantequilla y empezó a comer sin darse cuenta de que sus tíos lo estaban mirando muy detenidamente. De pronto tío Vernon hizo una pregunta que casi hace que Harry se atragante con su tostada:

- ¿Estás bien chico? – preguntó con su habitual gruñido, pero, ¿por qué tío Vernon iba a preocuparse por el estado anímico de su sobrino, cuando habría preferido correrlo de la casa? – no te vez nada bien. –

- Bien – contestó Harry muy desconcertado - ¿por qué? – los Dursley se miraron entre sí.

- Por nada – respondió tía Petunia muy poco convencida de lo que decía. ¿Desde cuándo la hermana de su madre se interesaba por su salud?, a menos que pudiera contagiar a Dudley, pero a pesar de todo, Harry no se enfermaba casi nunca. Se empezó a sentir incómodamente examinado, se acabó su tostada y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿A dónde vas, muchacho? – Harry se detuvo en seco, sus tíos nunca le preguntaban a donde iba, siempre y cuando no estuviera cerca de su hijo.

- A ningún lado – respondió, cada vez más preocupado de que ellos no fueran sus verdaderos tíos.

- Necesito que limpies el jardín y el desván – gruñó tío Vernon, para Harry eso era más normal, que le dieran tareas de la casa que hacer – te llevará un buen rato, así que empieza de una vez.

- Está bien tío Vernon – al menos tendría en que entretenerse toda la mañana y así apartar su mente de sus horribles pesadillas.

Ya pasaba de medio día cuando Harry terminó sus quehaceres en el desván, ahora estaba limpiando la chimenea de la sala, solo como pretexto para escuchar algo de las noticias, no sabía nada del mundo muggle desde que había regresado de Hogwarts. En general, las noticias seguían igual de aburridas, monos esquiadores, perros payasos y cosas sin importancia, pero casi al final del noticiario dieron una nota que llamó su atención. Informaron que en una casa en las afueras de Londres una familia fue asesinada de una forma extraña: _ 'la policía reporta que encontró los cuerpos de las víctimas tirados en la sala de su hogar sin la más mínima señal de violencia, como si hubieran caído muertos y lo más extraño fue que sobre la casa se halla ésta figura extraña hecha como de humo' _, al pasar la imagen de la casa, sobre ella había una calavera verde con una serpiente que salía de la boca como una lengua, por supuesto Harry sabía que se trataba de la marca tenebrosa, 'ya ha empezado' , pensó. Seguía viendo la nota cuando tocaron a la puerta:

- Ve a ver quién es – dijo tío Vernon. Harry se dirigió a la entrada.

Casi cayó de espaldas cuando ve plantada frente a su puerta a nada más y nada menos que a Luna Lovegood, que iba vestida con extrañas ropas muggles, una falda verde limón y una blusa amarillo canario, su cabello rubio y enmarañado llevaba un listón azul.

-.-

El siguiente es un fanfiction está basado en la novela 'Harry Potter' de la escritora inglesa JK Rowling, por los que los personajes aquí manejados son propiedad de ella y de la WB. Esto se hace con fines de diversión y en honor a la talentosa JKR, no tiene fines de lucro.

NDA: Este es mi primer fanfic largo, lo comencé a escribir a mediados del 2004 y lo terminé a finales de Julio de 2005, esta es una versión revisada y actualizada. Es como una continuación de la Orden del Fénix y son dos fics más, precuelas de "PORTAL"

Saludos y espero sus comentarios y críticas constructivas =)


	2. 2 El ataque

Capítulo 2.- El ataque

- Hola – dijo Luna, algo distraída, como siempre.

- Pero... que... ¿que haces tú aquí? – preguntó Harry, alarmado de que su tío se dieran cuenta de quién había llegado.

- Solo vine a visitarte, ya que andaba por aquí – contestó Luna.

- ¿Quién es? – Harry oyó a tío Vernon gritar desde la cocina.

- Es... es solo un vendedor – contestó Harry. – Ven vamos – tras decir esto cerró la puerta y salió con Luna para alejarla lo más posible de la casa de los Dursley.

- ¿No me invitas a pasar?

- ¿Estás loca?, mis tíos me matarían con solo verte – dijo Harry, algo molesto por la inesperada aparición de Luna – mejor vamos al parque ¿si?

Harry y Luna caminaron hasta llegar al parque que estaba cerca de la calle Magnolia. Harry andaba rápido, ya que ese lugar le traía tristes recuerdos. Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en los descuidados columpios que quedaban, después de haber sido usados por la banda de Dudley.

- Aún no me has dicho que haces aquí – exclamó Harry, todavía desconcertado por su repentina aparición.

- ¿No te da gusto verme?, pensé que sería divertido pasar a saludarte antes de salir de viaje a Suecia – dijo Luna con simpleza.

- ¿Iras a Suecia? – preguntó Harry.

- Si – respondió la rubia sin prestar atención, mas bien parecía buscarle forma a las nubes. – Mi padre y yo iremos a cazar snorkacks de cuernos arrugados.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó Harry algo incrédulo. – Vaya, que interesante – agregó con un poco de sarcasmo.

- Y... ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Luna, esta vez lo miraba fijamente con sus grandes y soñadores ojos.

- Bien – contestó Harry algo extrañado.

- No lo creo – atajó Luna con simpleza.

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- Por que aún sigues triste por lo que le pasó a Stubby – Harry la miro con una cara de "de qué estas hablando" – o Sirius, o como se llame, al que mataron los mortífagos.

No quería admitirlo, pero era verdad, aún seguía triste y se sentí culpable. Harry no sabía porqué hablaba de ello con Luna, pero no le dio importancia.

- Si – suspiró – es que no dejo de pensar que... que... –

- ¿Qué?

- Que si no hubiera sido tan estúpido él seguiría aquí, todo fue mi culpa, además los puse en riesgo a ti y los demás, si les hubiera pasado algo, jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Pero no nos pasó nada ¿verdad? – Dijo Luna – Además, no tienes porque estar triste y deprimido todo el tiempo, como si jamás lo fueras a ver, algún día lo veras otra vez, cuando mueras y puedas pasar el velo.

Harry miró fijamente a Luna, aunque parecía loca, lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor que antes, así que le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Sabes, hay algo que me intriga.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro de que nadie escucho lo que decía la profecía que querían esos mortífagos? – el corazón de Harry se aceleró en un segundo, no podía olvidar lo que decía esa profecía, pero tampoco podía decirle a Luna su contenido, aún no podía creer lo que le deparaba el futuro.

- Estoy seguro de que nadie la escucho – dijo Harry sin convicción en la respuesta.

- Bueno, solo pensaba que sería una buena historia para la revista de papá, ya que tu entrevista ha sido muy buena.

- Si verdad – dijo Harry, que quería cambiar de tema. Afortunadamente Luna empezó a hablar de su viaje y Harry solo se limitaba a escuchar y hacer algunas expresiones de vez en cuando para fingir interés, pero la verdad era que Harry tenía su mente en esa profecía, esa maldita profecía. Había tenido tantos deseos de saber porque Voldemort lo había querido matar y ahora que lo sabía, deseaba nunca haberse enterado, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Harry seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando alguien llegó al parque, alguien que podía causarle muchos problemas: Dudley y su banda de amigotes tontos. Lo peor fue que se dieron cuenta de que Harry estaba ahí y con una chica, para variar, aquella oportunidad no podían perderla.

- Mira nada mas lo que tenemos aquí Gran D, es tu tonto primo Harry Potter – dijo Piers.

Todos iban acercándose pero Dudley se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, no podía quedar mal ante sus amigos al dejar a Harry en paz, pero tampoco quería provocarlo porque sabía que en su bolsillo traía su varita mágica. Harry se levanto del columpio dispuesto a irse lo más pronto posible, no tenía ganas de meterse en problemas, pero Malcom otro de la banda se atravesó en su camino.

- ¿A donde tan rápido, Potter?, hacia mucho tiempo que no te saludaba.

- Cierto – dijo Gordon – hace mucho tiempo que no jugamos nuestro juego favorito – Dudley no sabía que hacer, esta pálido de terror.

- ¿Qué pasa Dud?, solo es Potter – dijo Piers, pero Dudley estaba aterrado, aún así se acerco a Harry hasta que su enorme estomago los separaba y le dijo despacio para que nadie más los oyera:

- No puedes usarla o te expulsaran – dijo Dudley, aunque no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía y Harry sabía muy bien a que se refería.

- Oye Potter, que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos.

- No lo creo – exclamó Harry fríamente, tomo a Luna de la mano para llevársela de allí cuando de repente Gordon le lanzó un puñetazo a la cabeza que Harry estaba esperando y logró esquivarlo gracias a sus buenos reflejos, lo que Harry no previno fue que los otros chicos comenzarían a lanzarle golpes también, pero aún así se les escabullo y salió corriendo con Luna, Dudley se había quedado inmóvil.

- ¿Cómo lo hizo, como escapó?

- ¡Vamos gran D, tenemos que alcanzarlo, no se irá vivo!

- ¡Nos la pagará!

Harry y Luna corrieron hasta perderse en el callejón cerca de la calle Magnolia.

- ¿Qué juego era ese que no quisiste jugar? – preguntó Luna con voz tonta.

- Ninguno – contestó Harry. – Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ellos solían jugar a cazarme como a un conejo, casi nunca me atrapaban, pero cuando lo hacía... – Harry se estremeció un poco al recordarlo y continuó con voz sombría – digamos que me trataban como costal de box, no era agradable.

- ¡Ahí está, ahí está! – grito Piers.

- Vamonos – dijo Harry, pero ya era tarde, Piers y Gordon le bloquearon el paso mientras Dudley y Malcom se acercaron por el otro extremo.

- Te has vuelto muy rápido Potter, pero eso ya no te salvará.

Harry tenía su mano en el bolsillo aferrando firmemente su varita, no quería usarla, ya casi lo habían expulsado una vez por hacer magia y no debía pasar otra vez, pero si no había más alternativa, además, pensándolo bien, esta era la oportunidad perfecta de vengarse de aquellos que habían hacho su vida miserable por 10 largos años. Los cuatro rodearon a Harry y a Luna, pero ella estaba muy despreocupada, no le importaba estar a punto de ser atacada por un grupo de vándalos.

- Vamos Dud, te sedemos el honor de empezar a ti – esas palabras aterraron a Dudley, que estaba tan pálido que parecía que se iba a desmayar; Harry lo estaba retando con la mirada, su primo no apartaba los ojos de él. Harry estaba casi seguro de que podía escuchar sus pensamientos; "_No se te ocurra hacer una tontería, no dudaré"_ , pensó Harry, al momento Dudley se estremeció, como si realmente hubiera escuchado la advertencia de Harry. Dudley empezó a retroceder, ahora estaba verde, no podía apartar sus ojos de los de Harry, mejor dicho, Harry no lo dejaba apartar la mirada, sentía que tenía poder sobre su primo, incluso que lo podía dominar y controlar.

- ¡Harry! – gritó Luna, él se había olvidado por completo de que su primo no estaba solo. De la nada salió un golpe que le dio justo en la cara, era el puño de Piers, éste no lo pudo esquivar. Harry se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas solo para recibir una patada en el estomago de parte de Malcom, instintivamente Harry saco la varita pero Gordon se la arrebató de un golpe.

- ¡Ya basta! - grito Luna, que ahora sí estaba preocupada, trataba inútilmente de apartarlos de Harry, mientras éste buscaba su varita con desesperación, se estaba enfureciendo, ya no podía controlarse, de repente se levantó de golpe, derribando a sus agresores, estaba furioso, los chicos retrocedieron ante su mirada llena de 15 años de odio acumulado hacia ellos.

- ¡DUDLEY! – gritaron, pero éste seguía como en shock, aún no apartaba los ojos de Harry aunque éste ya no lo veía. Harry gritó - ¡VARITA! – y como respuesta, de la varita saltaron chispas rojas, inmediatamente Gordon la dejó caer y Harry la recogió. Incluso Luna estaba sin aliento ante la mirada asesina del muchacho.

- Será mejor que se larguen, o si no... – dijo Harry con voz fría, de su labio superior salía un poco de sangre.

- ¡¿Si no que?! – dijo Piers asustado. – ¡¿Me vas a pegar con esa palo?! – continuó al ver que Harry ya le apuntaba con la varita.

- Mejor – contestó Harry sonriendo de forma extraña – te puedo convertir en murciélago. – sabía que se había metido en muchos problemas al hacer aquella revelación.

- ¡Si claro como no! – contestó Piers.

- ¡NO PUEDES! – gritó Dudley, que parecía haber recuperado ya la voz – ¡TE EXPULSARÁN!

- Claro que puedo – alegó Harry con voz tranquila y gélida – y tú me debes muchas.

- ¿De que habla gran D?, él no puede hacerlo, ¿o sí? – preguntó Malcom.

Dudley estaba temblando, sus amigos se dieron cuenta que Harry hablaba en serio.

- ¡FENÓMENO! – gritó Gordon aterrado, Harry desvió la mirada hacia él, que se encogió como un perro asustado buscando donde esconderse. Harry regresó la vista hacia Dudley y le dijo ásperamente:

- Te lo advierto una vez más, será mejor que me dejen en paz, o si no me veré obligado a hacerte daño, y a tus amigos también, así que ¡LÁRGUENSE! – al instante los cuatro salieron corriendo del callejón. Harry sabía que tendría serios problemas al llegar a casa, pero en realidad, no le importaba mucho, había hecho correr a los chicos que lo habían golpeado y humillado por tanto tiempo y ni siquiera usó magia, se sentía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, satisfecho e impresionado, jamás pensó que con solo su mirada podía dominar tan fácilmente a su tonto primo.

- Vaya Harry, no sabía que fueras tan imponente – comentó Luna, algo impresionada – tantos encuentros con mortífagos y con quien-tú-sabes te han hacho de carácter fuerte.

- Si, bueno, ya estaba harto de ellos – confesó Harry – ahora tendré que enfrentar a mis tíos llegando a casa, si tengo suerte, no me echarán.

Harry y Luna iban llegando al #4 de Privet Drive cuando un hombre muy extraño se les acercó, traía una túnica naranja con rayas verdes y cargaba un maletín de viaje.

- ¡Ah!, Harry, déjame presentarte a mi padre. – dijo Luna, señalando al hombre que se aproximaba.

- Harry Potter, que gusto de conocerte, tú en particular me has dado muchas ganancias – Harry sabía que se refería a la entrevista que publicó y que vendió al Profeta.

- Mucho gusto señor – contestó Harry educadamente.

- Ya es hora querida, tenemos mucho que hacer – dijo el hombre a Luna.

- Gracias por venir a visitarme – dijo Harry honestamente.

- ¡Ay! Se me olvidaba. – Luna sacó algo de su bolsa – Ginny me dijo que tu cumpleaños es mañana, así que te traje un regalo, es un snorkack de cuernos arrugados hacho a escala, espero que te guste.

- Gracias – dijo Harry examinando cuidadosamente al "animal".

- Nos veremos dentro de un mes en el colegio – dijo Luna mientras se iba.

Harry agitó la mano en señal de despedida. Fue agradable ver una cara familiar durante las vacaciones, pero ahora sabía que debía afrontar los regaños de sus tíos, porque seguramente Dudley corrió a casa para acusarlo. Sin el mayor ánimo de llegar a la casa Harry abrió la puerta y entró.


	3. 3 La sorpresa

Capítulo 3.- La sorpresa.

Harry estaba a punto de subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de tío Vernon venir desde la sala, que lo estaba llamando; _ 'aquí vamos' _, pensó Harry desanimado; se encaminó con paso firme hacia la sala preparando la mejor defensa que se le podía ocurrir, pero al entrar en el lugar se quedó paralizado de la impresión, tanto que se le olvidó en un segundo lo que estaba pensando. Sentados en los sillones, frente a los Dursley, estaban por orden el señor y la señora Weasley, Tonks, Lupin y Moody; todos parecían esperarlo desde hacía rato.

- Harry querido ¿cómo estás, que te pasó en el labio? – la Sra. Weasley se acercó a Harry para darle un abrazo y lo examinó de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta que tenía un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- Nada… no es nada importante, pero ustedes ¿Qué… que hacen aquí?

- No hemos recibido noticias tuyas desde hace 4 días – dijo Moody.

- Y te dijimos que si no mantenías contacto con nosotros vendríamos a ver que sucedía – continuó Lupin.

- Todo está bien por aquí – respondió Harry, un poco avergonzado – solo olvidé enviar la respuesta a sus cartas, es todo – dijo en forma de disculpa.

- Bueno, eso no importa – agregó la Sra. Weasley – de todos modos hemos venido por ti, Dumbledor ha accedido que te vayas con nosotros el resto del verano.

Esa noticia puso a Harry tan feliz como no lo había estado desde hacía semanas, ahora entendía por que sus tíos no estaban molestos. La Sra. Weasley le sonrió cariñosamente y le dio otro abrazo.

- ¿Iremos a la Madriguera? – preguntó. Todos se miraron entre sí, luego Lupin contestó:

- Harry… mira, como Sirius ya no está y tú eras, por así decirlo, su único heredero, ahora tú eres el dueño de su casa y es a donde iremos…

- ¡Yo no iré a ese lugar! – cortó Harry con voz fuerte.

- Tienes que ir, ahora es tú casa – le respondió Lupin.

- ¡He dicho que NO iré!

- No te estamos preguntando Potter – agregó Moody – Molly, ayúdalo a recoger sus cosas, tenemos que irnos ya.

- ¡Espere un momento! – Dijo tío Vernon alarmado, Harry ni se acordaba que ellos estaban ahí – No quiero que ninguno de ustedes ande rondando por mi casa.

- Nadie rondará por su casa, solo iré a la habitación de Harry – contestó la Sra. Weasley de mal modo. Harry seguía parado como si no hubiera escuchado nada, entonces dijo fríamente:

- No me obligarán a ir.

- Te he dicho que no te estamos preguntando, niño. – Harry dirigió una mirada de odio hacia Moody.

- PREFIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ – dicho esto salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Segundos más tarde alguien tocó a la puerta, era la Sra. Weasley.

- Harry, querido, ¿está ahí, estás bien? – abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación, encontró a Harry sentado en el borde de su cama, éste la miró y bajó la cabeza.

- Sé que debe ser muy duro para ti regresar a ese lugar, pero tienes que entender, no podemos dejarte aquí, ahora lo que necesitas es compañía, y compañía agradable. Mira, te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo ¿sí? – Harry asintió con la cabeza, por algún extraño motivo se sentía derrotado.

- Bien, entonces empecemos a recoger todo.

Con un movimiento de su varita la Sra. Weasley guardó todas las cosas en el baúl de Harry.

- De acuerdo, todo está listo, yo llevo tu baúl y tú carga la jaula de tu lechuza.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta la sala, tía Petunia gritó de espanto al ver que el baúl venía flotando detrás de la Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Listos? – preguntó Lupin.

- Estamos listos Remus – contestó la Sra. Weasley.

- ¿Cómo viajaremos? – Harry no sabía como habían llegado ellos allí, así que no sabía como se irían.

- Con esto – Moody señaló un viejo zapato de piel que al parecer habían embrujado para convertirlo en un traslador. Los Dursley se habían quedado muy apartados, Harry tocó el zapato junto con todos los demás, al momento sintió como se elevaba del suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas en un remolino de colores hasta que sus pies chocaron contra el piso, pero ya no estaba en la sala de Privet Drive, sino que se encontraba en el oscuro vestíbulo de la vieja mansión de los Black. Harry notó un doloroso nudo en su garganta, pero hizo todo lo posible por controlarse.

- Ojo Loco y yo llevaremos tu equipaje a la habitación – dijo Lupin – mientras tú ve a cenar algo.

Harry siguió a Tonks y a los señores Weasley hasta la cocina del sótano, entró tras ellos cuando de pronto:

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY! – el chico se quedó sin habla, en la cocina se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos rodeando la mesa en la que estaba un enorme pastel de chocolate junto a muchos obsequios. Harry realmente no esperaba aquello, de hecho, había olvidado que su cumpleaños número 16 sería al día siguiente (bueno solo faltaban un par de horas). Nunca en su vida había tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños, casi no podía con la cara de felicidad que puso al ver a todos sus amigos.

- No tienes que darnos las gracias Harry – dijo Fred.

- Es mas, ni siquiera tienes que cerrar la boca – continuó George.

- Vamos, no te quedes ahí parado, que ya me estoy muriendo de hambre – comentó Ron con una sonrisa. Hermione fue la primera que lo felicitó, lo abrazó un buen rato, le siguieron Ginny y el resto de los Weasley.

- Gracias – dijo Harry cuando recuperó la voz – los Dursley nunca me hicieron una fiesta de cumpleaños, de verdad muchas gracias.

Durante un muy buen rato todos se la pasaron de maravilla. Harry comió tres trozos de pastel después de la cena y abrió sus obsequios, todos le habían regalado cosas muy bonitas, después se la pasaron charlando animadamente hasta muy entrada la noche. Harry no decía mucho, más bien, se divertía escuchando los chistes de Fred y George. Todos estaban en su mundo cuando Harry desvió los ojos hacia la chimenea frente a la mesa, se quedó mirándola fijamente por un rato, ya no prestaba atención a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban a su alrededor, en su mente solo trataba de imaginar como se habría visto su cabeza en esa misma chimenea cuando estaba buscando a Sirius aquella noche; el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al llegar se hizo presente nuevamente, pero más fuerte, el corazón le latía violentamente y su estomago estaba como apretado, sus ojos verdes empezaron a brillar más a la luz del fuego, no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener el grito de dolor que le carcomía las entrañas, parecía imposible que hacía unos minutos hubiera estado tan feliz y ahora, al borde de la desesperación.

- Harry ¿estás bien? – preguntó Hermione. Y entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta que todos lo están mirando detenidamente. Se limitó a asentir rápido con la cabeza, no podía hablar, su garganta estaba cerrada por ese espantoso nudo, bajó la mirada hacia el plato vacío de pastel, estaba perdiendo el control. Sin previo aviso, Harry se levantó de la silla con la intención de irse a la cama lo más callado que podía, pero al llegar a la puerta de la cocina:

- ¿Adónde vas Harry? – preguntó Ron desconcertado. Harry se detuvo, quería darse la vuelta y contestar que tenía sueño, solo para evitar más preguntas, pero no pudo, necesitaba salir de ahí inmediatamente, no quería que sus amigos lo vieran llorar, así que salió corriendo de la cocina y no se detuvo ni miró hacia atrás hasta llegar a su alcoba, cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargó en ella. Poco a poco se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, golpeando con la nuca la puerta. Para él era muy doloroso estar ahí, quería irse cuanto antes. Escuchó pasos de varias personas detrás de la puerta.

- Harry, abre por favor.

- Harry, cariño, está bien, sabemos como te sientes, abre, por favor.

- Abre la puerta, por favor, necesitamos hablar contigo.

- No abrirá, si quisiera, ya nos habría dejado entrar.

- Por favor Harry. Contesta al menos.

- Es inútil.

Harry no contestó, no le importaba nada, solo quería estar solo. Poco a poco, el ruido detrás de la puerta se fue alejando al no obtener respuesta. Harry estaba cansado, ahora necesitaba dormir. Con gran esfuerzo se levantó del piso, le quitó el seguro a la puerta (ya que también Ron dormía ahí) y se tiró en la cama, ni siquiera se quitó las gafas.

SALUDOS, UN CAPÍTULO MÁS =) AL PARECER ESTE HARRY ES UN POCO MÁS EMOCIONAL, ESPEREMOS QUE MADURE ALGÚN DÍA ;)

LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE JKR Y ESTO ES CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN… ESPERO CON ANSIA SUS COMENTARIOS =D


	4. 4 De vuelta al colegio

Capítulo 4.- De vuelta al colegio.

Ya había amanecido cuando Harry se despertó, alguien le había quitado los lentes y lo habían arropado con una sábana. Luego de quedarse dormido en el piso de la alcoba, imaginó que la señora Weasley entró y lo acomodó en la cama. De pronto escuchó voces en la habitación, no muy lejos de su cama.

- Ya es casi mediodía.

- Quieres dejarlo dormir, debe estar cansado.

- Pobre, debe extrañarlo mucho, nunca lo había visto así.

- Será mejor que continuemos con los quehaceres, si no, nunca terminaremos.

- Cierto y si tu mamá nos encuentra aquí nos regañará, vámonos.

Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus amigos estaban ahí, no deseaba ver a nadie todavía después de lo ocurrido anoche. Se escucharon unos pasos que salieron y una puerta se cerró tras ellos. Harry se incorporó lentamente y se puso sus lente, examinó la fría habitación ya conocida, el cuadro del tatarabuelo de Sirius estaba vacío, lo cual fue muy agradable, así Harry no tendría que soportar sus insidiosos comentarios. Se quedó un rato recostado viendo hacia el techo, la crisis ya había pasado y se sentía mejor, siempre y cuando no se apareciera Kearcher en su camino. Ya era la hora de la comida y no tardarían en subir a buscarlo, así que se levantó, se cambió la ropa que traía y se dispuso a bajar a la cocina. Cuando llegó ahí se encontró solamente con la Sra. Weasley, que terminaba de preparar la comida.

- Hola Harry, querido, ¿como estas?, ¿pasaste bien la noche?. – la Sra. Weasley se acercó a examinarlo.

- Bien, gracias – contestó Harry algo avergonzado, luego agregó con un hilo de voz – perdón por lo de anoche.

- Oh cariño, no tienes porque disculparte, se por lo que estás pasando y no es fácil; ven siéntate, por favor. – indicó la Sra. Weasley un par de sillas en la mesa. Cuando se sentaron ella lo miro con profundo cariño y comprensión, como una madre a su hijo.

- Sirius te quería mucho, tú eras el hijo de su mejor amigo, y para él era como tener a James de vuelta a su lado y eso lo ayudaba a salir adelante. Sirius siempre fue muy rebelde desde chico porque pasó por muchas cosas malas en su vida, su familia nunca lo quiso, pagó con 12 años de su vida un crimen que no cometió, fue odiado por casi todo el mundo mágico por algo que no hizo; lo único que alegraba su vida eran sus amigos, y cuando los perdió, llagaste tú, lo conociste y lo salvaste, y te convertiste en su nueva familia.

Sirius siempre fue muy audaz y temerario, y tengo que decirlo, algo irresponsable, le gustaba arriesgarse, pero siempre que sus amigos corrían peligro, no le importaba arriesgar su vida por ellos; aunque el mismo "quien-tú-sabes" lo estuviera esperando en la puerta de la casa, habría ido a buscarte. Se que es muy cruel que el destino lo haya sacado de tu vida de esa forma, justo cuando por fin tenías una verdadera familia, pero no estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, que siempre te apoyaremos. Lo más importante ahora es que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó, no lo pienses ni por un minuto; todos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos cuando nos metimos en esto, así que no quiero que te mortifiques más, tampoco creas que te has quedado solo. ¿de acuerdo?.

Harry miró a la Sra. Weasley que le sonreía cariñosamente, él no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza; tal vez era el hecho de que la noche anterior se había desahogado un poco o que solo necesitaba escuchar que él no tenía la culpa (aunque su conciencia siempre le diría que sí), pero después de aquella conversación mejoró su ánimo considerablemente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa a la Sra. Weasley y ésta le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego continuó con la comida.

Justo en ese momento entraron Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos.

- Oh Harry, estás aquí, ¿como has pasado la noche?. – preguntó Hermione.

- He tenido peores – respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, ya está la comida, todos a sentarse, niñas ayúdenme a poner la mesa, por favor.

- Y... que tal las vacaciones – preguntó Ron como para hacer plática.

- Igual que siempre – respondió Harry – odiosas, lo único agradable, por así decirlo, fue la visita de Luna…

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Luna te visitó?

- Si, ayer por la tarde.

- ¿Luna Lovegood?

- Si… ¿que tiene eso de extraño… fuera de ella misma?

- No, nada, solo me sorprendió – por algún motivo Harry creyó ver una expresión burlona en la cara de su amigo que empezaba a ponerse algo rojo – y… a qué fue – tratando de sonar casual pero intentando controlar una risita tonta.

- Solo a saludarme.

- Vaya, si solo a saludarte – parecía no controlarse más, los gemelos también querían atacarse de risa y las chicas fingían no escuchar, aunque estaban algo ruborizadas (sobre todo Ginny).

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

- Lo que pasa es que Ron no se explica como le haces Harry – dice Fred entre risas.

- ¿Cómo hago qué?

- Como le haces para gustarle a tanta chicas – continúa Goerge, apretándose el estómago de tanto reír.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!, es una broma ¿verdad?

- No, no es broma – contestó Hermione con calma, ella y Ginny ya habían tomado asiento mientras los gemelos y Ron se atacaban de risa. Harry no entendía nada y Hermione, al ver su expresión de incomprensión, decidió contarle.

- ¿Has recibido noticias de Cho últimamente?

- No, ¿por qué habría de recibir algo de ella?

- Porque ella me escribió hace una semana para preguntarme directamente si era cierto que entre tú y yo había algo.

- Y ¿qué le contestaste?

- La verdad, que solo somos amigos desde primero, además me preguntó que si salías con alguna otra chica como Parvati, recuerda que la invitaste a ella al baile de navidad, o tal vez alguien de Hufflepuff, alguien debió decirle que frecuentas otras chicas.

Harry trataba de asimilar todo eso en su mente ¡¿él buscando novia?!

- Pues la verdad es que ya no me importa lo que Cho piense o haga, no tengo tiempo ni ganas de tener novia por ahora. – dijo con calma – Además, como si realmente fuera cierto que le intereso a tantas chicas, por favor.

- Mira Harry – dijo Ron entre risas – te puedo hacer una lista si quieres. Para empezar está Ginny, aunque ya se dio por vencida – al decir esto la pequeña pelirroja soltó la cuchara y se agachó bajo la mesa para buscarla, Ron continuó – después esta Cho, dudo que te haya olvidado de la noche a la mañana, y recuerdas esas chicas que querían ser tu pareja para el baile de navidad, eso sin mencionar a Myrtle la llorona y ahora Luna también.

Aquello fue demasiado para los gemelos, que estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

- Las mujeres te persiguen – dijo uno de ellos.

- Solo falta que también le gustes a Hermione – agregó el otro. Al escuchar el comentario, Ron dejó de sonreír y se puso colorado como un tomate, Hermione también se ruborizó y trató de ocultar su cara bajando la mirada.

- Bueno, quieren callarse de una vez y comer, o se enfriará la comida – gritó la Sra. Weasley.

Para ser honestos, en aquel momento Harry no estaba muy interesado en las mujeres, su primera experiencia con Cho no había sido lo agradable que él hubiera querido y no tenía muchas ganas de tener novia por el momento, además tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

Los días iban pasando tranquilamente en Grimauld Place, al parecer Kearcher, el elfo doméstico de la casa, se había marchado o escondido, Harry no lo sabía, pero era bueno que no se lo encontrara. El ánimo de Harry ya no era tan cambiante como el año pasado, generalmente estaba de buen humor, jugaba con Ron al ajedrez mágico y otras cosas, de vez en cuando se quedaba en su habitación a meditar por largos ratos y sus amigos entendían que no quería que lo molestaran. También leía mucho, sobre todo libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahora sentía la necesidad de estar más preparado que nunca.

Conforme avanzaban las vacaciones, ya estaban esperando todos sus cartas de Hogwarts. En esta ocasión en especial, Harry, Ron y Hermione también recibirían los resultados de sus T.I.M.O.'s.

Por fin, el día esperado llegó, las cartas ya estaban ahí.

- ¡Que bien, por fin han llegado, no podía esperar más! – dijo Hermione emocionada que temblaba como gelatina.

- La verdad a mí no me emociona mucho que digamos. – comentó Ron, algo pálido. Harry no dijo nada, su sobre estaba pesado y traía varias cartas, la primera le comunicaba (como siempre) que las clases empezarían el 1 de septiembre y venía adjunta la lista de libros y materiales que debían comprar; la 2° traía los resultados de sus T.I.M.O. s:

ENCANTAMIENTOS...S

TRANSFORMACIONES...S

DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS...E

POCIONES...A

Para su sorpresa, Harry aprobó con las calificaciones que necesitaba todas las materias que se requerían para la carrera que había escogido, que era la de auror, incluso Pociones, lo único malo es que tendría que ver otra vez a Snape por 2 años más, pero fuera de eso, se sentía feliz de tener las posibilidades de ser un auror. Ron también se sentía satisfecho de sus resultados pero Hermione estaba como loca de felicidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Harry a Ron al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- Hermione sacó "S" en todos sus TIMO's, obtuvo uno de cada materia. ¿Que tienes tú?.

Harry le mostró su carta con las notas.

- Pues te fue bastante bien ¿no?, mira a mí – Ron mostró su carta a Harry, vio que su amigo había conseguido unos 3 "A". – no está mal ¿verdad?.

- Claro que no – respondió Harry al momento que sacaba una tercera carta del sobre amarillento de pergamino. Lo que leyó lo dejó boquiabierto y paralizado como una piedra:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director Albus Dumbledor_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted ha sido reinstalado en el puesto de buscador en el equipo oficial de Quidditch de su casa y que ha sido ascendido al puesto de Capitán del mismo. Esto debido a la salida de la Srta. Jonson, ultima capitana, ya que acaba de terminar su educación en esta institución. Usted se pondrá de acuerdo con el resto de su equipo para elegir a los nuevos integrantes para los puestos de cazadores por la salida de las Srta.'s Bell y Spinnet, también para decidir cuales serán sus días de entrenamiento._

_Sin más por el momento, que pase felices vacaciones._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta._

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – preguntó Ron desconcertado. Harry solo le pasó la carta y le indicó que la leyera Cuando terminó, actuó igual que Hermione, dando saltos como loco.

- ¡HARRY ES CAPITÁN, HARRY ES CAPITÁN!

Todos lo felicitaron, los gemelos, Hermione, los señores Weasley, Ginny. Pero la hermana pequeña de Ron también tenía mucho por qué sentirse contenta, a ella la acababan de nombrar prefecta del colegio y sus papás estaban felices. Harry no se lo podía creer, estaba devuelta en el equipo y además era CAPITÁN, hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no jugaba y ya extrañaba mucho su deporte favorito: el Quidditch.

Conforme avanzaban los días, el regreso a Hogwarts se acercaba cada vez más, Harry y los demás se habían comprado sus nuevos libros y a Ginny le dieron su regalo por ser prefecta, al igual que Ron, y para sorpresa de éste, ella también quería una escoba.

Ya faltaba solo una semana para el 1 de septiembre y los chicos estaban revisando sus nuevos libros.

- Ya sabemos Hermione, ya los leíste todos – dijo Ron algo fastidiado cuando Hermione se preparaba para hablar.

- No iba a decir eso. – contestó la chica indignada – solo iba a preguntarles si ya revisaron el libro de DCAO.

- Yo no, ¿porqué? – respondió Harry.

- Es que, bueno es bastante especializado y complicado, ¿no creen?, trae hechizos muy difíciles.

- Pues a mí no me parecen tan complicados. – comentó Harry.

- A ti no porque eres el mejor en la materia. Oye, este libro dice como hacer las maldiciones imperdonables – dijo Ron cuando ya examina su libro.

- Lo sé – contestó Hermione – creo que este año nos enseñarán a hacerlas.

- ¡Pero, no pueden, se supone que está prohibido por el ministerio! – agregó Ron alarmado.

- ¡Ay!, pues quien los entiende – alegó Harry con aire fastidiado – primero se quejaban de que con Umbridge no aprendían nada, y ahora que vamos a aprender cosas de verdad también se quejan.

- Pero Harry – Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad – no podemos aprender esto, es, es demasiado avanzado para nuestro nivel, no podemos pasar de 0 a 100 tan rápido.

- Yo creo que sí podemos, solo hay que aplicarnos y listo.

- Si, claro, como tú sacaste "E" en el TIMO de DCAO. – murmuró Ron.

- Esta bien, si tienen problemas yo les puedo ayudar, podemos seguir con las sesiones del ED para practicar lo que veamos en clase ¿qué les parece?

- Excelente idea Harry. Ahora, sin la presión de los timos podremos practicar más seguido.

- Pues yo creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda posible – comentó Ron algo más calmado.

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación, era la Sra. Weasley.

- Chicos, ya es hora de la cena, bajen por favor.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la cocina. Cuando iban bajando las escaleras, Harry sintió una punzada muy dolorosa en su cicatriz, hacía tiempo que había estado tranquila sin causarle muchos problemas (solo le molestaba de vez en cuando). De pronto se sintió mareado y se tambaleó, tuvo que sostenerse del pasamanos de la escalera para no caer. Ni Ron ni Hermione se dieron cuenta porque ellos iban delante de él. Siguió andando con cuidado, al llegar abajo se le pasó un poquito. Ya en la cocina se sentó, pero cuando le sirvieron la cena, se le revolvió el estómago y le dio náusea, también tenía escalofrío. Intentó comer aunque fuera un poco, pero con el primer bocado se sintió tan mal que pensó que lo vomitaría. Empezó a sudar profusamente, vio su reflejo en la cuchara y se dio cuenta de que estaba pálido (con un tinte verdoso) y que su cicatriz, de alguna forma sobresalía más de lo normal. Empezó a dolerle, no solo la cicatriz sino toda la cabeza, como si su cerebro fuera víctima de muchos hechizos aturdidores a la vez. Se sentía enfermo, terriblemente enfermo, como nunca lo había estado.

- ¿Harry? – la Sra. Weasley se le acercó - ¿Qué te pasa, te sientes mal? – puso su mano sobre la frente de Harry.

- ¡Válgame el cielo, estás ardiendo en fiebre! – todos lo miraban.

- No, no, estoy bien. – mintió Harry e intentó levantarse de la silla cuando sucedió. En ese instante fue como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, la cocina empezó a empequeñecerse y a dar vueltas y vueltas, no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Lo único que logró escuchar después de eso fueron los gritos de la Sra. Weasley perderse en la lejanía.


	5. 5 La decisión de Harry

Capítulo 5.- La decisión de Harry.

Todo estaba oscuro, se sentía muy débil, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero no entendía lo que decían, le dolía todo su cuerpo, en especial su cicatriz. Las voces se hacía cada vez más claras, pero Harry no las reconocía.

_ 'Son tus amigos' , 'claro que no' , ¡mátalos, mátalos a todos! , ¿te aprecian por lo que eres o por quien eres? , ¡únete a MÍ! ._

Harry no entendía nada, podía sentir su respiración entrecortada y su corazón latir violentamente, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros huyendo de algo, o alguien. Todo seguía oscuro, como si se hubiera quedado ciego y estuviera perdido en las tinieblas. Harry seguía escuchando esas voces y con temor se dio cuenta que éstas procedía de su propia cabeza; había una en especial, fría, penetrante y despiadada que predominaba sobre las otras: _ ¿porqué estar de lado de aquellos que te han humillado y despreciado? _. En su delirio, Harry escuchó su propia voz preguntar:

_- '¿Quién eres?'_

_- 'Me conoces muy bien.'_

_ ¡Mátalos! , ¡aléjate de ellos! , ¡no merecen tu amistad! _.

Era como si mil personas lo acosaran en su cerebro.

_- '¿Qué es lo que quieres?'_

_- 'Darte una última oportunidad… Harry.'_

Hasta entonces lo reconoció, aquella voz aguda, gélida y cruel. ¿Como no se había dado cuenta?, esa era la voz de:

_- 'Voldemort.'_

_- '¿Seguro que tus amigos son realmente tus amigos?'_

_- 'No entiendo.'_

_- 'Únete a mí y podrás vengarte de aquellos que te humillaron, hazlos temer, que se arrepientan y supliquen por sus vidas ante ti, que deseen jamás haberte conocido.'_

Harry no contestó. Entonces apareció la vocecita que Harry conocía muy bien.

_- '¿Porqué no?'_ – dijo la voz.

_- 'Él mató a mis padres'_ – contestó Harry a la vocecita.

_- 'Todos te aprecian por el nombre que tienes, ni siquiera te conocen.'_

_- 'No' –_ insistió Harry.

_- 'Oh, si, claro, pero... ¿cuántos seguirían a tu lado si no fueras Harry Potter?'_

Aquellas palabras pusieron a Harry en duda, no supo que contestar, ¿y si la voz tenía razón?, ¿realmente podía confiar en los que se decían sus amigos?…

Harry abrió los ojos, el dolor y la fiebre se habían ido justo como llegaron, de repente. Pero algo era diferente ahora, se sentía diferente, como si fuera mayor, más fuerte, más inteligente, más poderoso. Era muy temprano por la mañana, Harry se puso sus lentes y se dio cuenta de que la Sra. Weasley se había quedado dormida recargaba en el borde de su cama, parecía haberlo cuidado toda la noche. Harry intentó levantarse con mucho cuidado para no despertar a nadie, pero no lo consiguió. La madre de su amigo se enderezó inmediatamente, Ron también se despertó y el resto de sus amigos aparecieron minutos más tarde al escuchar que él se había levantado.

- ¡Harry, querido, por fin despiertas!, ¿cómo te encuentras? – ella tocó su frente para averiguar si seguía la fiebre. Sonrió cuando comprobó que ésta se había ido.

- Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor, mucho mejor.

- Si que nos diste un buen susto anoche, Dumbledore se fue hace solo un par de horas, estaba muy preocupado. ¿De verdad ya te sientes bien?

- Claro que me siento bien – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa para que dejaran de preocuparse – de hecho, tengo muchísima hambre.

- Muy bien, entonces bajaré a preparar el desayuno, que bueno que te sientas mejor.

Sus amigos lo miraron muy detenidamente.

- ¿Fue Voldemort, Harry? – preguntó Hermione directo al grano.

- ¿Atacaron a alguien, viste algo, que fue? – agregó Ron, con preocupación.

- No lo sé – respondió Harry, – la verdad no recuerdo nada desde anoche.

- Pues nos asustaste – comentó Ginny.

- No era mi intención.

- Lo sabemos, pero ¿en serio no recuerdas nada?

- ¿Porqué?

- Murmurabas cosas muy raras, como a Voldemort y tus padres.

A Harry se le aceleró el corazón, claro que recordaba todo, pero tenía miedo de decírselo a sus amigos, aunque no sabía bien porque.

- Pues… de verdad no recuerdo nada.

Estaba asustado y mucho, esa conversación lo había alterado sobremanera, no porque fuera Voldemort con el que charlaba, ni por lo que éste le proponía; lo que tenía más preocupado a Harry era el hecho de que empezó a dudar, no sabía si aceptar o no la propuesta de su mayor enemigo. Se supone que Voldemort mató a su familia y ha tratado de matarlo a él casi desde que nació, Harry debería odiarlo y no considerar su propuesta. Harry trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que la vocecita de su cabeza decía no era en serio y que Voldemort seguía con la idea de asesinarlo, aunque una minúscula parte de su cerebro no estaba convencida del todo. Pero había aún un temor más grande en su corazón, Voldemort lo hizo dudar de la amistad de sus amigos, _ '¿realmente son mis amigos?' ,_ pensaba, _ '¡claro que son mis amigos, ellos han estado conmigo siempre!' _ se decía a sí mismo _ '¿cómo puedo dudar de ellos?' ._ Pero la vocecita de su cabeza insistía _ 'pero.. ¿y si tiene razón?' _. Harry estaba muy confundido, no sabía por qué titubeaba, tal vez, en el fondo de su corazón quería venganza por tantos años de maltrato y humillación.

A partir de ese día Harry empezó a comportarse extraño, se volvió más hosco hacia sus amigos y continuamente estaba solo en su habitación, meditando las posibilidades que tenía. Era su destino enfrentarse a Voldemort hasta la muerte, por eso él lo quería matar desde un principio, ¿porqué ahora quería que se unieran?, no era lógico. Harry recordó cómo se sentía las navidades pasadas, cuando presenció el ataque al Sr. Weasley y lo que sucedió en el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia la noche en que Sirius murió; ¿y si Voldemort trataba de controlarlo o poseerlo?, o peor aún ¿y si lo convencía de unirse a él o de dañar a Ron o Hermione o a alguien más cercano a él? Harry volvió a sentirse como una amenaza para todos a su alrededor otra vez, como aquella ocasión cuando escuchó por primera vez la posibilidad de que Voldemort lo poseyera. Así que no quería ser demasiado sospechoso e irse de la casa porque sabía que no lo dejarían, pero al menos se retiraría un poco encerrándose con Buckbeak la mayor parte del tiempo. Como era de esperarse sus amigos notaron el distanciamiento, pero lo asociaron a que Harry extrañaba a Sirius, así que no lo molestaban mucho, excepto Hermione, que seguía terca en hablar del tema, según ella, para que Harry se sintiera mejor y pudiera superarlo más rápido.

Harry había tomado una decisión, conservar sus problemas y preocupaciones solo para él y no compartirlos con nadie, no arriesgar la vida de nadie más por estupideces y lo más difícil, para poder cumplir con las dos anteriores, debía tragarse todas sus emociones, disciplinarse, se más frío y calculador para no mostrara su debilidad, que era su corazón, sus amigos. Ahora entendía lo que decía Snape acerca de su "debilidad". Voldemort la conocía y por eso murió Sirus. Harry se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y sus sentimientos, pensaba con el corazón y no con la cabeza, ese sentimiento que tenía de que solo él podía resolver los problemas del mundo mágico, su "complejo de héroe" y "su manía salvadora" como lo dijeron sus propios amigos, lo convertían en presa fácil para sus enemigos, Lord Voldemort lo sabía muy bien. Ahora Harry sería impasible ante todo y ante todos, aunque eso suponía alejarse y dejar de confiar en sus amigos y enfrentar solo su destino.


	6. 6 En el Expreso de Hogwarts

Capítulo 6.- En el Expreso de Hogwarts.

- ¡Chicos, quieren darse prisa, ya es tarde!

- Ya vamos mamá.

Ya era 1 de Septiembre y Harry y compañía se dirigían a la estación King Cross. Como el año anterior, los acompañaba una guardia para cuidar a Harry; éste fingía que no le importaba, aunque por dentro, ya estaba harto de que lo vigilaran todo el tiempo.

- ¡Rápido, que tenemos que tomar el metro hasta la estación!

- No te desesperes Molly – decía el Sr. Weasley, mientras su esposa apresuraba a sus hijos como loca.

- Si no nos damos prisa perderán el tren, Arthur.

- Claro que no lo perderán. Ves, ya están todos – dijo cuando por fin bajó Ron con su valija, aún medio adormilado.

El viaje hacia King Cross fue bastante tranquilo, nadie dijo nada y todos se limitaban a observar la ciudad y a Harry, las diferentes estaciones que pasaban y a Harry, a los muggles y a Harry, (a, y por si no lo mencioné, también vigilaban mucho a Harry). Por fin llegaron al andén 9¾, la Sra. Weasley abrazó a sus hijos Ginny y Ron, a Hermione y por último a Harry con mucho cariño. Ahora el pelinegro notaba que todos sus compañeros lo saludaban alegremente, pero él no les respondía, aún no olvidaba el trato que le dieron el año pasado. En la estación se encontraba también un grupo de estudiantes muy extraños, Harry no recordaba haberlos visto antes. Traían túnicas completamente negras con bordado en plata y sin insignia alguna. Todos eran muy reservados y parecían ser muy orgullosos, aislados de todos los demás. Ron, Hermione y Ginny se fueron a los vagones delanteros de los prefectos, no sin antes asegurarle a Harry que no tardarían y que lo verían en un rato. Una vez que se despidieron de él, Harry tomó su maleta y la jaula de su lechuza y se dispuso a buscar un compartimiento vacío para esperarlos. Harry iba examinando vagón por vagón hasta que:

- Hola Harry ¿cómo estás? – una voz soñadora se escuchó tras él, era (como de esperarse) Luna Lovegood.

- Ah, hola Luna – saludó Harry, que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, y menos de compartir el viaje de vuelta al colegio - ¿qué hay?

- Nada nuevo – contestó la chica con indiferencia. – ¿ya tienes lugar?

- Aún no, estoy buscando un lugar amplio para mis amigos y yo – se apresuró a decir.

- Oh, ya veo, aquí hay lugar, pero solo para una persona, bueno, nos vemos después entonces.

Harry siguió buscando hasta que por fin encontró suficiente lugar en el último vagón del tren. Pero no estaba completamente solo, ahí había alguien más, una sola persona sentada junto a la ventanilla. Era una chica a la que Harry nunca había visto, lo que le pareció misterioso. Ella era esbelta, de cabello muy oscuro y tez aperlada, usaba lentes y traía puesta la misma túnica negra que los chicos de afuera. Estaba leyendo un libro pequeño forrado en piel de color negro que a Harry le recordó el diario de Ton Ryddle. Estaba tan enfrascada en su lectura, que no se dio cuenta de que Harry tocó la puerta 3 veces hasta que éste carraspeo muy fuerte. Entonces ella apartó la vista del libro y la dirigió hacia la puerta, donde estaba él. Por un momento, Harry se quedó estático, detrás de esas gafas de armazón negro y cristal ovalado, había unos penetrantes ojos café muy oscuro, casi negros, graves y pensativos, con una mirada profunda y misteriosa que lo cautivó.

- ¿Si? – preguntó la chica al ver que Harry no se movía. Entonces reaccionó.

- Ah.. si.. yo.. he.. yo me preguntaba.. si.. si éstos lugares están ocupados.

Ella lo miró un momento, lo examinó, una mezcla de interés y recelo apareció en su mirada, entonces dijo:

- No, están libres, adelante. – Enseguida continuó con su lectura, sin darle la mayor importancia a Harry, como si él no le hubiera caído bien o como si fuera el más común y corriente de los muchachos. A él le pareció muy extraño, ya que generalmente hay mucho escándalo con su sola presencia.

Harry se sentó frente a ella. Aunque trataba de distraerse viendo por la ventanilla, de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber quien era ella, se notaba que era muy seria y fría. El tren comenzó a andar, Harry no podía evitar mirarla. Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que ella también lo miraba de vez en cuando por sobre su libro e inmediatamente bajaba la vista. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y, sin saber que hacer, ambos sonrieron débilmente y bajaron la cabeza. Entonces Harry se armó de valor y le habló.

- Y… ¿en que año vas en Hogwarts?

Ella bajó su libro para contestarle.

- Pues, en 6°.

- Al mismo que yo, nunca te había visto antes.

- Tal vez porque yo no estudiaba en Hogwarts antes.

- Tal vez por eso, ¿verdad? – contestó Harry con tono mordaz. Ella alzó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada grave.

- Y ¿porqué estás aquí? - preguntó Harry con un tono más amable al ver la cara que ella le puso.

- Tuvimos problemas en la escuela anterior y el profesor Dumbledor fue muy amable en aceptarnos, a pesar de que venimos de muy lejos.

- ¿Te refieres también a los chicos extraños de la estación?

- Sí, todos venimos del mismo colegio, aunque ellos son... – se detuvo como si hubiera estado apunto de decir algo que no debía (suerte que no empezó a castigarse como Dobby), entonces cambió súbitamente de tema. Cerrando su libro, lo dejó a un lado y continuó con la charla.

- Y tú ¿tienes nombre?

- Sí, perdón por no haberme presentado. Soy Harry… Harry Potter.

- Mucho gusto Harry Potter, mi nombre es Veranna Waller – ella extendió su mano para estrechar la de Harry, como cualquier otra persona. Fue un tanto extraño, y no era que Harry lo hubiera querido ni nada, pero el hecho de que el nombre "Harry Potter" no significara nada para ella le parecía raro; generalmente, cuando alguien lo conocía o se presentaba por primera vez, ese alguien hacía un escándalo pidiéndole fotos o estrechando su mano muchas veces. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que alguien de su mundo lo trataba como una persona normal. Tal vez era por que ella venía de otro colegio muy lejano y no conocía su nombre, pero se supone que todo el mundo mágico debería conocerlo, ¿por qué ella no?, eso intrigó más a Harry.

Ella le sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía más cálida y amable que antes.

- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó Harry.

- Un libro – respondió ella, - es herencia de mi abuelo – agregó al ver la cara que Harry ponía.

- ¿Es un libro de magia?

- Algo así, es un manual muy antiguo, guarda la esencia de todos aquellos que lo estudiaron. No sé porque te digo esto, a nadie se lo comento.

- Y ¿no es peligroso? – Harry tenía la impresión de que era magia negra.

- Para quien no sabe usarlo – dijo ella con un tono serio – Y deja de hacer preguntas sobre mi libro, mejor háblame de tu escuela, ¿es buena?

- De las mejores, te va a gustar, se compone de 4 casa, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin y Gryffindor, donde estoy, los alumnos son sorteados por el Sombrero Seleccionador, no se como le vayan a hacer con ustedes, pero supongo que se les ocurrirá algo.

- Y ¿qué más?

Harry empezó a hablar del colegio, los maestros, los alumnos, las materias y no podía faltar el Quidditch, al que Harry le dedicó más tiempo y emoción. Ya que ella parecía no conocer a Harry en verdad, él omitió comentarle todos las hazañas que realizó en el colegio, como lo de la piedra filosofal, el basilisco, el torneo de los tres magos y todo lo demás. Ya había pasado un buen rato y Harry no se callaba, Veranna estaba realmente interesada en lo que él decía, ahora perecía ser más risueña y amigable. A estas alturas ya podías decir que eran amigos.

- ¿Y ven artes oscuras?

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Solo defensa?

- Si.

- Ya veo; háblame más de Quidditch, ¿perteneces a algún equipo?

- Claro que sí, soy buscador desde que entré a primero, se supone que no debería participar en ningún equipo mientras fuera de primer año, pero obtuve un permiso especial, este año fui nombrado capitán – Harry se sintió muy orgulloso al decirlo, sobre todo cuando ello lo miró con más interés.

- A mí también me gusta el Quidditch, lo he practicado y lo conozco muy bien, pero nunca he jugado en un equipo, nunca me lo permitieron.

- Ahora que estés en Hogwarts tal vez puedas estar en algún equipo y jugar por tu casa.

Veranna lo miró con compasión, como si él realmente no hubiera entendido lo que ella le dijo. Soltó una débil y amarga risita bajando la cabeza.

- Tal vez – dijo tristemente – aunque lo dudo.

Harry se sintió algo incómodo y decidió cambiar el tema.

- Y esos chicos de la estación ¿son tus amigos?

- No – respondió cortante y fríamente. – Digamos que ellos ya eran un grupo establecido cuando yo llegué.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entraron Ginny, con cara de exasperada, Ron y Hermione, que venían discutiendo, como de costumbre.

- Te digo que no se quedarán – decía Ron acaloradamente.

- Pues yo creo que se quedarán, Dumbledor ya lo dijo – contestaba Hermione en el mismo tono que Ron. Ambos parecían estar a punto de gritarse el uno al otro.

- ¡Ay ya basta! ¿quieren callarse, por favor?, que importa si se quedan o no, solo...

Los tres guardaron silencio al ver que Harry y la chica que lo acompañaba los estaban mirando.

- ¿Ahora porqué discuten? – les preguntó Harry. Los tres se miraron suspicazmente, pero fue Hermione la que contestó.

- Por nada en especial.

Veranna los examinó a todos, como lo hizo con Harry, pero a ellos los veía con recelo y desconfianza. Una vez más volvía a ser la chica seria y fría del principio. Harry decidió presentarla a sus amigos cundo tomaron asiento.

- Ella es Veranna Waller, es nueva en el colegio – dijo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ginny.

- Que tal. Ron Weasley.

- Es un placer conocerte, soy Hermione Granger.

- El placer es mío – respondió Veranna muy seria. - ¿les molesta si continuo con mi lectura? – sin esperar respuesta, tomó su libro negro y se hundió en él.

- Adelante – espetó Hermione con sarcasmo, pero Veranna no le hizo caso, al parecer no se habían caído bien mutuamente. Ron y Ginny opinaban igual que Hermione, al contrario de Harry, que a él si la había caído bien.

Pasaron un rato en silencio hasta que Hermione hablo nuevamente.

- Ah Harry, por cierto, lee esto – le pasó el diario "El Profeta" donde había una enorme foto de Fudge en la página principal.

- Sabes que ya no me gusta leer el diario – respondió Harry.

- Solo léelo – insistía su amiga.

- Esta bien.

Harry comenzó a leer, al menos el título llamó su atención:

_CAMBIO DE JEFES EN EL MINISTERIO_

_"__Aún continúan con las investigaciones de la aparición del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en el Misterio de Magia el pasado mes de Junio y de sus mortífagos capturados esa noche y enviados a Azkaban. El actual (aunque no por mucho tiempo) Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge sigue sin dar la información completa de lo ocurrido la noche en cuestión. En estos momentos, el Ministro de Magia enfrenta cargos y acusaciones por otros miembros de la Confederación de Magos por engaño y por ocultar información vital acerca del regreso de quien-ustedes-saben._

_Informes recientes indican que el la noche de los sucesos, alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraban en los departamentos del Ministerio. Aunque no se sabe quienes eran, solo hay un nombre que figura de los 6 que ahí se encontraban. Todo indica que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, junto con varios de sus compañeros lograron escapar del colegio, que estaba a cargo en esos momentos de Dolores Umbridge, y por la noche se dirigieron rumbo a Londres a las oficinas ministeriales por razones desconocidas y fueron ellos los que alertaron a la comunidad mágica del ataque al Ministerio._

_Ahora el señor Ministro de Magia nos ha informado de que todo fue una farsa y un plan ideado por el niño que vivió, acusándolo de ayudar a quien-ustedes-saben a entrar al Ministerio y que fue él mismo quien lo ayudó a regresar al poder el año pasado._

_Aunque no aclara porqué no escuchó las advertencias de Dumbledor, actual director de Hogwarts, de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni tomó las medidas necesarias, está tratando de buscar una defensa para que no lo corran de su puesto._

_Los mortífagos capturados esa noche, la mayoría eran personas altamente respetadas en el mundo mágico, como el Sr. Luciuis Malfoy que..."_

Harry miró a Hermione con cara de incredulidad ¿cómo era posible que ahora lo acusaran de ayudar a Voldemort? Harry sentía un profundo odio hacia Fudge, pero había decidido que no le importaría más lo que éste dijera de él. Se tragó su odio como pudo, dobló el periódico con clama y se lo regresó a su amiga, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Y bien? – ella le preguntó, expectante.

- Y bien ¿qué? – respondió Harry sereno.

- ¿Qué opinas?

- No opino nada – seguía con una tranquilidad.

- Es grave lo que dice Fudge – insistía ella, cada vez más molesta al ver que a Harry no le importaba.

- Mira Hermione, que diga lo que quiera, no me importa. Por mí, puede seguir acusándome de ser mortífago; además, dudo que muchos le crean después de haber ocultado le de Voldemort...

Ron y Ginny dieron un respingo al escuchar el nombre, pero Hermione y Veranna ni se inmutaron, ésta última parecía no haber escuchado nada de la conversación.

- Pero…

- ¿Quieres dejar el tema en paz, por favor?, no tengo ganas de discutir – dijo Harry, y desviando la mirada hacia la ventanilla se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo y que no tardarían en llegar. Su vieja cicatriz empezó a arder. Harry recargó la frente sobre el frío cristal que lo reconfortó. Ya no hablaron durante el resto del viaje.


	7. 7 Los nuevos alumnos

Capítulo 7.- Los nuevos alumnos.

Por fin llegaron a la estación de Hogsmade, como siempre, los alumnos de 2° en adelante tomaban los carruajes que los llevaría al colegio y los de 1° se irían en los botes con Hagrid, que en esta ocasión sí estaba presente para llevarlos. Había demasiada gente en la estación por lo que Harry y compañía no pudieron saludarlo, solamente lo miraron de lejos. Todos los extraños chicos de túnicas negras estaban subiendo a 2 carruajes exclusivos para ellos. Harry logró distinguir a un chico alto, atlético y muy bien parecido que estaba hablando con Veranna, él le decía algo al oído y ella sonreía, al parecer le hizo mucha gracia lo que le dijo. Harry sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago y si cicatriz comenzó a molestarle de nuevo, pero no le importó mucho, siguió mirando a los raros alumnos nuevos hasta que él mismo subió a un coche.

Ya en el gran comedor, todos esperaban ansiosos la selección, sobre todo, la de los extranjeros. Las grandes puertas de roble se abrieron y por ahí pasaron la Profa. McGonagall y una hilera de asustados niños de 1°, nada más. La Profa. McGonagall acercó el taburete y colocó sobre él al Sombrero Seleccionador que entonó su nueva canción:

_Oh Hogwarts, Oh Hogwarts,_

_Ahora más unido debes estar._

_Pues peligros que te asechan,_

_Y no se pueden ocultar._

_Tal vez yo sea viejo y arrugado,_

_Pero en mí la sabiduría más grande_

_De tus fundadores ha quedado._

_Pues soy el Sombrero Seleccionador,_

_Y he aquí que mi consejo te he presentado._

_Aunque tenga que separarlos,_

_Lazos de amistad deben formar,_

_Solo así al mal vencerán._

_Valiente, inteligente y audaz,_

_En Gryffindor tus almas gemelas encontrarás._

_Si con sabios y eruditos prefieres estar,_

_A compartir la casa de Ravenclaw puedes entrar._

_Justo, trabajador, amigo leal,_

_Los Hufflepuff estarán felices de integrarte ya._

_Más astuto, verdadero amigo, pero tu interés se impondrá,_

_No esperes que Slytherin te aguarda y a la grandeza te llevará._

_He aquí los 4 de Hogwarts,_

_He aquí sus ideas en este sombrero._

_Ahora escucha y déjate seleccionar,_

_Pues nada ante mí, tu mente puede ocultar._

Al terminar la canción, la Profa. McGonagall fue llamando uno por uno, a los estudiantes. Aarón, Camper, Frakfort, Gerdy, Tupe, etc., etc., etc. Ya que los alumnos de 1° habían sido seleccionados, el director, Albus Dumbledore, se levantó de su silla y habló:

- Bienvenidos todos de nuevo, voy a ser breve, por que sé que tienen hambre. En este nuevo año contamos con la presencia de nuevos estudiantes, que se integrarán a nuestro equipo, pero no son alumnos de primero, aún así terminarán sus estudios en nuestro colegio, por lo que también serán seleccionados para alguna casa. Como son alumnos de grados superiores, no se les impondrá una casa, sino que ellos tendrán la oportunidad de escoger donde desean estar entre las 2 opciones que les presente el Sombrero Seleccionador, según sea sus aptitudes. Profa. McGonagall...

- Alberú, Tara – una chica alta y rubia salió con paso seguro. Se puso el sombreo y pasados unos segundos éste gritó:

- ¡5° AÑO, GRYFFINDOR!

Así fueron pasando cada uno de los nuevos estudiantes.

- Barret, Mary Ann. - ¡6° AÑO, HUFFLEPUFF!

- Brooks Daniel. - ¡7° AÑO, GRYFFINDOR!

- Brunner Ursula. - ¡7° AÑO, RAVENCLAW!

- Cortan Jeremy. - ¡7° AÑO, HUFFLEPUFF!

- Dorello, Chris. - ¡6° AÑO, RAVENCLAW!

- Gartner Bratt. - ¡5° AÑO, RAVENCLAW!

- Jackson Henri. - ¡5° AÑO, HUFFLEPUFF!

- Limura Mika. - ¡6° AÑO, GRYFFINDOR!

- Mírel Aradia. - ¡5° AÑO, SLYTHERIN!

- Perlia, Alan – el chico alto que Harry había visto en la estación. - ¡7° AÑO, SLYTHERIN!

Por último, el nombre que inconscientemente Harry esperaba oír.

- Waller, Veranna. – ella se caminó hacia el banquillo, segura y orgullosa. A diferencian del tren, ahí se veía rígida y fría, con la mirada gélida y sin ninguna emoción. Fue durante unos segundos, antes de que el sombrero cubriera sus ojos, su mirada y la de él se encontraron. Ella le esbozó una ligera sonrisa por 2 segundos que luego desapareció para quedar su rostro austero otra vez. No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando el Sombrero seleccionador gritó:

- ¡6° AÑO, SLYTHERIN!

Eso fue una sorpresa para Harry, pero toda la mesa de Slytherin estaba muy complacida, en especial Malfoy, que le brillaban sus maliciosos ojos claros.

- Tenía que quedar en Slytherin – comentó Ron de pronto, mientras Veranna tomada su lugar al lado del chico guapo – era de esperarse que quedara ahí.

- ¿Porqué dices eso? – preguntó Harry, pues él no lo esperaba.

- No me cayó bien desde que la vi en el tren, nos miraba como si fuéramos escoria o algo así, como si ella fuera mejor que nosotros, sangrona arrogante, solo por que se cree muy bonita...

- Hay algo extraño en ella – agrega Hermione – a mí tampoco me gusto mucho el trato que nos dio en el tren, tiene una mirada tan fría que da miedo. Si hace amistad con Malfoy será peligrosa...

- Todos los de ese colegio raro parecen peligrosos – dijo Ron sin compasión.

- Harry, tú tuviste la oportunidad de hablar con ella antes que nosotros llegáramos, ¿te dijo algo?

- Solo hablamos de la escuela, nada importante.

- Y ¿qué opinas de ella?

Harry guardó silencio, con él ella se había portado amable, bueno, no desde el principio, pero al menos conversaron bien; él no quería admitir que le agradaba porque ahora ella estaba en Slytherin.

- Pues... no opino nada – contestó. Hermione lo miró con suspicacia. – no la conozco lo suficiente para decir si me agrada o no, es todo.

No era una respuesta convincente, pero con eso contentó a sus amigos. Entonces Dumbledor se levantó de nuevo y volvió a dirigirles la palabra.

- Démosle la bienvenida a estos nuevos alumnos que han llegado, espero, para quedarse. Hagamos que se sientan como en casa. No se preocupen, sé que están hambrientos, lo que iba a decir es: ¡AL ATAQUE!

Los platos, antes vacíos, se llenaron hasta el tope, sus platillos favoritos aparecieron y todos comieron hasta reventar.

Por tercera vez Dumbledor habló:

- Ahora sí, "barriga llena, corazón contento". Primero que nada, quiero darles otra vez la bienvenida a todos, en especial a los chicos nuevos de la última parte de la selección. Ya una vez dije que este colegio tiene las puertas abiertas para todos aquellos que lo necesiten, y ahora, lo necesitaron. Estos estudiantes vienen de un colegio que se encuentra al otro lado del mundo, así que será una buena oportunidad de aprender nuevas cosas, no lo desaprovechen. Como ya es costumbre, tengo el honor de presentarles a la profesora Kate Robertson, que impartirá la materia de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Durante este curso, es posible que se presenten cambios en muchos aspectos, y espero que todos hagamos lo posible por adaptarnos a esos cambios. Hogwarts siempre ha sido y será un lugar seguro, así que no quiero que se preocupen de más por lo que pueda suceder fuera de éstas paredes, sobre todo con el regreso de Lord Voldemort – varias personas se asustaron (como siempre), – y no queda de más advertirles a todos los nuevos y no tan nuevos, que ningún estudiante tiene permitido entrar al bosque prohibido. Y como ya no tengo más avisos que darles y todos ya están aburridos, ya pueden irse a dormir. Buenas noches a todos.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando el Gran Comedor, todos los prefectos guiaban a los nuevos alumnos hacia sus respectivas salas comunes. Harry vislumbró por última vez (en ese día) a los extraños nuevos estudiantes, en especial a Veranna, que iba con ese chico guapo, antes de tomar un atajo hacia los dormitorios.


	8. 8 La maestra de DCAO

Capítulo 8.- La maestra de DCAO.

Ya era de día y todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor para desayunar antes de empezar las clases. Ron, Harry y Hermione también se encontraban ahí.

- ¿Cómo es tu horario?, vamos, muéstramelo – decía Hermione a un fastidiado Ron que trataba de esconder una hoja de papel en su mochila.

- Ay, está bien, aquí tienes, no es gran cosa – contestó el chico, malhumorado.

- Así que tú llevarás Quidditch, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y DCAO; vaya, yo llevaré Aritmancia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia y DCAO – comentaba la chica, analizando ambos horarios. – ¿Qué llevarás tú, Harry?

Él le pasó su horario en silencio, estaba demasiado entretenido comiendo su avena, que no tenía ganas de hablar.

- Veamos, llevas Trasformaciones, Encantamientos, DCAO y Pociones.

- ¡¿Pociones?! – preguntó Ron, asustado - ¿Porqué Pociones?

- Ay Ron, no te acuerdas que Harry quiere ser auror, Pociones es un requisito – contestó Hermione, – bien, así que nos separaremos – suspiró, – solo compartiremos tres clases.

- Pero, ¿estás seguro Harry?, quiero decir, ¿Tú solo con Snape por otros dos años?, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

- En mí futuro Ron – por fin habló Harry. – Además, este año y el que sigue no dejaré que Snape me afecte de ninguna forma.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que le vas a hacer?, si él te odia, hará todo lo posible por sacarte de su clase.

- Ya me las ingeniaré, y será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos Encantamientos y no quiero llegar tarde.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry. Lucía muy misterioso esa mañana, además el hecho de que fuera él quien los apresurara para llegar temprano y no Hermione, lo hacía parecer más raro que de costumbre.

Los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia el salón del Prof. Flikwik y en el camino se encontraron con los de Hufflepuff, con los que compartiría clases y con el resto de los Gryffindor.

- Que tal, Harry – saludó Neville Longbottom. - ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?

- No me quejo, ¿qué tal tú?

- Bien, ya estoy ansioso por empezar – dijo el chico, emocionado, – espero que sea un buen curso, sobre todo el de DCAO, quiero aprender muchas cosas, tú sabes, ahora en estos tiempos es mejor estar bien preparados.

- Veo que te compraron una varita nueva.

- Sí, mi abuela estaba muy orgullosa de mí cuando le conté todo lo que pasó aquella noche. Aunque se molestó un poco porque se rompió la varita de mi papá, no dudó en comprarme otra.

- Me alegro por ti, Neville.

- Oye, Harry.

Al parecer Zacarías Smith y otros de sus compañeros estaban escuchando muy atentamente su conversación. Harry lo miró con recelo.

- Me preguntaba, bueno, a muchos nos gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando salió a la luz la verdad, digo, ustedes estuvieron ahí ¿no?

- Ese no es un tema para tratar aquí, antes de clase – exclamó Hermione con tono severo. – Además, Harry no tiene porqué contestar eso.

- Y ¿porqué te interesa saberlo? – preguntó Harry.

- Simple curiosidad.

- Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con tu curiosidad, por que, como dicen, "la curiosidad mató al gato", no querrás terminar como él, ¿o sí?

Zacarías no supo que contestar, pero justo en ese momento entraron a clase.

Al terminar siguieron con Transformaciones por dos horas, donde la Prof. McGonagall les dio una letanía de lo que verían en ese año. Después llegó la comida. Harry no había hablado mucho durante el día, en realidad, desde que Smith le preguntó lo que había ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, se mostraba reservado, evitando todo contacto con sus compañeros.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?, has estado muy callado todo el día – preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes – contestó el chico con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

- ¡Que emocionante, sigue nuestra primera clase de DCAO!, me pregunto cómo será nuestra nueva profesora - comentó Dean.

- Mientras no sea como el sapo del año pasado... – agregó Ron.

- Ni me la recuerdes – contestó Harry, estremeciéndose.

En aquel preciso instante pasaron junto a la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, eran Malfoy y su chusma, pero junto con ellos venían Veranna, la chica que conoció en el tren, y el muchacho alto que siempre la acompañaba. Como era costumbre venía riéndose de algo o alguien, específicamente Harry. Todos reían, excepto Veranna, el chico alto llamado Alan, e increíblemente Malfoy, a quien Harry había notado más serio y pálido que de costumbre. Pero eso no evitó que en lugar del rubio, fuera Pansy Parkinson quien tomara la delantera con los comentarios insidiosos.

- ¡Eh, Potter!, ¿que tal las vacaciones?, hace mucho que no leo noticias tuyas en el diario, ¿ya no has visto cosas raras, ni te has desmayado? – Todos sus amigos rieron. – es una pena que tampoco puedas jugar más Quidditch, pero viendo a tu equipo, es un milagro que todavía jueguen. ¿Cierto, Draco? - agregó la chica fielmente, volviendo su vista al rubio que iba a su lado, buscando su aprobación.

Durante ese pequeño instante, Veranna fijó la vista en Harry y Draco se dio cuenta, por lo que decidió seguir alentado los comentario de Parkinson, con una sonrisa burlona se acercó más a Veranna, desafiando al peligro con sus ojos grises.

- Pansy tiene razón. Veranna, Alan, le recomiendo que tengan cuidado con Potter, el no es de fiar, debería estar en San Mugo por todo lo que inventa.

Harry, que la ver como Malfoy estaba tan cerca de Veranna y ella no hacía nada al respecto, sintió una ira incontrolable, además de que no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie, se decidió a contestar.

- Oye Malfoy, se ve que no has leído el Profeta – exclamó el pelinegro fríamente, – ahora me acusan de ser mortífago, como tu padre.

Malfoy dejó de reír y, de forma casi imposible, se puso más pálido. Harry continuó en voz alta.

– Por cierto, ¿cómo está él?, ¿lo tratan bien en Azkaban?. No entiendo cómo Voldemort no ha ido a sacarlo de ahí, si son grandes amigos. Supongo que Lucius no es tan importante y puede prescindir de él, tiene a más sirviente que le hagan el trabajo sucio.

Harry tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios y Malfoy comenzó a temblar levemente de pies a cabeza, no sabía si de ira a temor. Todo el Gran Comedor se había quedado callado, por unos segundos nadie hizo nada. Entonces Harry se levantó, todos pensaron que iría con Malfoy a atacarlo o algo, pero no, se encaminó hacia las puertas de roble, no sin antes despedirse.

- Le dices a tu padre que Harry Potter le manda saludos y que espero que se la esté pasando bien con sus amigos en Azkaban.

Salió del Gran comedor seguido de Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso, Harry?, puedes meterte en problemas.

Harry se voltea y los mira, como si ellos no hubieran entendido.

- No me importa, si Malfoy quiere problemas, los tendrá, ya no voy a ser tan considerado como antes.

- Pero...

No dejó terminar a su amiga, giró sobre sus talones y se marcho con rumbo hacia el aula de DCAO, dejando atrás a sus amigos. Fue el primero en llegar al lugar, ahí se encontró con una de las chicas nuevas que había quedado en su casa. Solo la había visto de lejos en las primeras clases.

- Hola – saludó ella alegremente.

- Hola – contestó Harry sin animo.

- Tú también estas en 6° ¿verdad? Yo soy Mika Limura.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy…

- Harry Potter, lo sé. El mundo entero te conoce. Gran escuela Harry, muy interesante y misteriosa, no se parece a la de donde vengo.

- y ¿de donde vienes?

- De otra escuela, muy lejos de aquí.

- Vaya, no lo puedo imaginar – contestó Harry con sarcasmo.

- Que gracioso eres – dijo Mika con el mismo tono de sarcasmo que él.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando el resto de los alumnos aparecieron, y con ellos la Prof. De DCAO.

- Muy bien clase, entren, siéntense y guarden silenció.

La profesora de DCAO era una mujer alta de complexión recia, más bien parecía un soldado que una profesora. Era morena queriendo ser rubia, tenía ojos grandes y graves y parecía ser más estricta que otro profesor que jamás hubieran conocido (incluyendo a Snape).

- Bien, alumnos. Buenas tardes, soy la Profa. Kate Robinson y les voy a impartir la materia de DCAO. Tengo entendido que ya un miembro del ministerio les dio esta clase, así que espero que todos estén muy bien preparados y recuerden lo que aprendieron, porque les voy a poner un examen… – todos los alumnos protestaron – vamos, cállense ya, que solo tiene 30 minutos para contestarlo y…

Parvati estaba levantado la mano.

- ¿Si, señorita?

- No creé que va muy rápido, profesora, es que, acabamos de llegar de vacaciones y…

- No me importa señorita, ¿cuál es su nombre? – preguntó mientras repartía los exámenes.

- Parvati Patil.

- Bien Srta. Patil, si no se siente preparada para el examen, no lo presente, pero le prevengo que tendrá un NP, que es peor que un cero – dijo la maestra con insensibilidad.

Con esa declaración el grupo también dejó de protestar.

- Bien, si no hay más comentarios, empiecen.

Harry comenzó a contestar su examen, el cual le pareció nada sencillo. Venían preguntas como "¿qué necesita para llevar a cabo la maldición cruciatus?", "mencione todas las formas que existen para matar a un licántropo", ¿cómo enfrentaría a un vampiro sin su varita?, ¿existe contrahechizo para la maldición de muerte?, ¿por qué el patronus corpóreo tiene una forma definida y qué forma es esa?, etc., etc., etc. Pasó la media hora de plazo y la maestra empezó a recoger los exámenes. Todos tenía caras de decepción ante una examen que, obviamente, no pudieron resolver, todos excepto Harry, Hermione, algunos miembros del ED, Mika y otra chica de Hufflepuff que Harry sabía que venía del colegio de Mika. Los resultados no le gustaron mucho a la profesora, ya que cada vez que pasaba una hoja se veía más furiosa.

- Que decepcionante, ni siquiera creo que puedan hacer un correcto encantamiento de desarme. Todos son unos ignorante, ¿cómo en que ya están en 6° año? Solo hay unos cuantos exámenes decentes aquí, el resto son patéticos, contando los de sus compañeros de las otras dos casa. Pero seré buena con ustedes, ya que de todos los grupos que he visto, éste no esta tan mal. Bien, bien, creo que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer por delante. Guarden su varita y saquen su cuaderno.

Todos pensaban que éste iba a ser otro curso como el del año pasado donde no podían practicar y por eso no había aprendido. Lo que era aún peor era el hecho de que su maestra parecía "el general de los castigos pesados", y nadie se atrevía a contradecirla, porque con la pura mirada los tenía petrificados. Sin mucho ánimo obedecieron a su profesora. Harry presentía que el ED iba a regresar.

- Muy bien, como una introducción, en este año nos vamos a enfocar a cómo poder desarrollar el potencial mágico que tiene cada uno de ustedes y cómo usarlo de manera adecuada. Les advierto que no va a ser fácil, ya que sus conocimientos son muy pobres y tal vez este año nunca logren realizar los hechizos que les enseñaré, pero haremos el intento. No solo llevarán el libro de texto que les encargué, sino que también tendrán la autorización de entrar y usar los libros de la sección restringida. Lo que haremos será lo siguiente, asumo que todos conocen ya las maldiciones imperdonables, así que, cada trimestre nos enfocaremos a una maldición en especial y la desarrollaremos hasta que todos logren hacerla, aunque sea un mínimo. ¿Sí, Srta. …?

- Granger, ¿Nos va a enseñar a hacer las maldiciones imperdonables? – preguntó, algo asustada.

- Si, ¿porqué?, ¿es otra cosa que no puede hacer?

- Es que, bueno, están prohibidas por la ley.

- Aún así tiene que aprender a realizarlas, para que sepa como defenderse.

- En 4°, el profesor Moody nos mostró las maldiciones y nos enseñó a defendernos, al menos del Imperus.

- Dígame, ¿y aprendió?

Hermione no contestó.

- Eso pensé. Bueno, como todos ustedes están muy atrasados, me veré obligada a dar clases extras, las que se impartirán por las tardes y los fines de semana, si es necesario se eliminará el Quidditch…

Eso fue una bomba para los estudiantes.

- ¡No puede eliminar el Quidditch, eso es un crimen! – dijo Ron, algo alterado levantándose de su asiento. Muchos de sus compañeros lo apoyaron, incluyendo Harry, que también se levantó de su silla.

- Bueno señor...

- Weasley – contestó Ron.

- Bueno, Sr. Weasley, si quiere morir en manos de los mortífagos en alguna batalla, no asista. Su examen habla por si mismo.

El resto del grupo no supo que decir. Harry pensaba que la profesora tenía razón, pero no le gustaba la idea de cancelar el Quidditch, justo ahora que había sido nombrado capitán.

- Correcto, vamos a comenzar, para mañana quiero que traigan 2 pergaminos de todo lo que encuentren acerca de la maldición Imperus, cómo hacerla, como bloquearla, y cosas así. Bien, pueden irse. El que no traiga la tarea será castigado con doble trabajo. Jóvenes, se acabó la época de descanso.

HOLA. AQUÍ REPORTANDOME DE NUEVO PARA TRAER MÁS CAPÍTULOS EDITADOS DE LAS PRECUELAS DE "PORTAL". LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO QUE ME DEJARAN SUS OPINIONES Y CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. ESTA HISTORIA TIENE YA MUCHO TIEMPO, ASÍ QUE LE HE ESTADO CAMBIANDO ALGUNAS COSAS, PERO LA BASE ES LA MISMA. MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS... SALUDITOS :)


	9. 9 Pociones, Imperus y Quidditch

Capítulo 9.- Pociones, Imperius y Quidditch.

Para haber sido su primer día de clases, sus maestros ya les habían encargado montañas de tarea. Aquella primera noche en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos los alumnos, sin importar el grado, se hallaban leyendo algún libro, practicando algún hechizo o pasando apuntes en un pergamino. Todos estaban trabajando en sus tareas, pero no había tarea más pesada (y no había duda de ello), que la tarea de la profesora Robinson, que les había encargado específicamente a los de sexto año, dos pergaminos con toda la información que recolectaran acerca de la maldición Imperius. Para Harry, que conocía muy bien esa maldición ya que había sido víctima de ella y había aprendido a resistirse a la misma, habría sido más divertido practicarla con alguno de sus compañeros en lugar de estar copiando fastidiosamente líneas de texto de un libro. Se entretenía imaginando como obligaría a Malfoy, por ejemplo, a comportarse como un mono o algo así, pero la practica para esa clase parecía estar muy lejos aún.

Al día siguiente Harry se dirigió a su primera clase del día, la cual sería la "fabulosa" clase de Pociones con su profesor "favorito" Severus Snape. Cuando entró en la mazmorra se percató de que era el único Gryffindor en la clase. También estaban Hannah Abbott y Justin Finch-Fletchley de Hufflepuff, Terry Boott y la hermana de Parvati, Padme Patil de Ravenclaw, el resto eran solo chicos y chicas de Slytherin. Harry presintió que ese iba a ser un año difícil y desagradable. Snape entró en el aula azotando la puerta.

- Éste es el 6° año, el año anterior a los EXTASIS. Todos los alumnos que están aquí, se supone, debieron haber obtenido una buena nota en su TIMO. Así que están lo suficientemente preparados para este curso y... – Snape se percató de la presencia de Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? – preguntó con frialdad.

- Tendré clases con usted, profesor – respondió Harry con calma, – este año y el que sigue.

- Dudo que termines siquiera el trimestre – le dijo Snape haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

- No se preocupe, profesor, haré lo que sea necesario.

Snape lo miró con sus ojos negros penetrantes y fríos, llenos de desprecio, luego continuó con su letanía.

- Este año trabajaremos de diferente manera que los años anteriores. En esta ocasión tendrán que elegir a un compañero de trabajo que será el mismo durante todo el año, así que será mejor que sepan a quien escogen.

Como era obvio, Justin eligió a Hannah y Terry a Padme, pero Harry tendría que elegir entre algún Slytherin como compañero y ellos no se morían de ganas por compartir el trabajo con él. Los alumnos se estaban acabando y Harry aún no tenía compañero, se estaba preguntando si Snape le permitiría trabajar por su cuenta. Crabbe y Goyle ya eran un equipo, Malfoy parecía esperar alguien que no llegaba y no le estaba haciendo caso a Pansy Parkinson, que trataba de llamar su atención por todos los medios posibles. Entonces alguien toco el hombro de Harry.

- ¿Ya tienes compañero de trabajo?

Era la chica que había conocido en el tren. Estaba justo frente a él. Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Te importaría si trabajamos juntos?

- Claro que no, por mí esta bien – respondió Harry.

En eso Malfoy se acerca a ellos. Sin mirar a Harry se dirige hacia la chica.

- Veranna, te estaba esperando. Vamos, eres mi compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Quién dice?

- Pues yo.

- Yo ya tengo compañero, es Potter.

- ¿Acaso quieres reprobar el año?, Potter es un estúpido.

- Sr. Malfoy – Snape apareció delante de ellos con cara de impaciencia – la Srta. Parkinson esta libre para trabajar con usted. Ahora necesito que tome asiento para que pueda comenzar mi clase.

Malfoy no tuvo más opción que sentarse y conformarse con Pansy como pareja de trabajo. Después de todo, ese no iba a ser un año tan desagradable. Durante el transcurso de la clase, Harry se dio cuenta de que Veranna era una chica demasiado seria y callada. Ella ponía la misma cara de concentración que Hermione y parecía no escuchar nada más que la voz del profesor, pero aún así estaba atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Este curso veremos diversas pociones, la mayoría de ellas su uso está estrictamente controlado por el Ministerio de Magia, así que no deberán salir de aquí. Comenzaremos con la poción multijugos. Tendrán que sacar unos libros de la sección prohibida para conocerla. Ahora, copien lo que está escrito en el pizarrón.

Cuando todos terminaron de apuntar, Snape pasó por los lugares repartiendo un pase por equipo para sacar el libro. Al terminar la clase Veranna quedó con Harry para hacer el trabajo aquella tarde.

- Bien, Potter, te espero en la biblioteca a la hora de la comida.

- Sí, nos vemos al rato.

Harry caminaba hacia el aula de Transformaciones cuando se encuentra con Ron en el camino.

- ¡Harry!, ¿Qué tal tu primera clase con Snape?

- No estuvo mal, solo que ahora es más complicado que antes.

- Oye, McGonagall me pidió que te dijera que como ahora tú eres el capitán del equipo, tienes que hacer las pruebas para encontrar nuevos miembros. Recuerda que Katie, Alicia y Angelina ya salieron del colegio y necesitamos cazadores.

- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. Que te parece si hacemos las pruebas este fin de semana. Solo hay que poner la convocatoria en el tablón de anuncios.

A la hora de la comida Harry se encaminó hacia la biblioteca, que estaba casi vacía, a no ser por que estaba ahí la Sra. Pince, la bibliotecaria y Veranna con un montón de libros.

- Hola – saludó Harry.

- Ya tengo el material que necesitamos. En este libro viene como hacer la poción. Es algo complicado, pero te he hecho un resumen para que lo estudies bien.

- ¿Tú hiciste todo el trabajo?

- Claro que no, a ti te toca transformarte – ella sonrió.

Los dos pasaron el resto de la tarde trabajando en un rincón de la biblioteca donde casi nadie podía verlos. Casi no hablaban, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus apuntes y Harry no encontraba un buen tema para iniciar una conversación. Era extraño que ella se comportara tan fría con él cuando en el tren había sido diferente. En aquella ocasión ella había sido muy agradable con él, hasta se habían hecho amigos, pero ahora parecía estar siempre enojada. Cuando terminaron el trabajo (como a las 8 de la noche), Veranna se fue muy rápido a su sala común, apenas y se despidió de Harry. Por su lado, él se encaminó con desgana a la torre de Gryffindor. No quería admitirlo, pero había estado feliz de que Veranna fuera su compañera, pero lo desconcertó mucho la forma tan fría con que ella lo trató durante la tarde. Harry seguía pensando en eso cuando llegó a la sala común, ahí encontró pegado en el tablón de anuncios un cartelón con la convocatoria para las pruebas de Quidditch.

- Las pruebas serán el viernes por la tarde ¿está bien?, es el día y la hora en la que la mayoría está libre – comentaba Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry.

- Me parece bien.

- Hola Harry – Hermione también se le acercó – ¿qué tal tu primera clase de Pociones?

- Pues bien, tenemos que estar en equipos de dos y como soy en único Gryffindor de la clase tendré que trabajar con alguien de Slytherin.

- Ay, Harry, que horror, ¿con quién te tocó trabajar? – preguntó su amiga.

- ¿Recuerdan a la chica que conocimos en el tren?

- ¡¿Con ella?! – preguntó Ron. – creo que va a ser el infierno trabajar con esa bruja.

- Ni siquiera la conoces Ron, ¿por qué te cae tan mal?

- Porque está en Slytherin, solo por eso.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo Hermione. – Ginny me estaba comentando que le gustaría entrar al equipo, creo que quiere ser cazadora.

- Nunca me imaginé que esa niña fuera tan buena. ¿Recuerdan la final del año pasado? – comentó Ron.

Harry y Hermione pusieron cara de que no.

- Es cierto, ustedes estaban con Hagrid. Bueno, el caso es que ella es mejor de lo que creí.

- ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta? – comentó Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Ginny ha sacado lo mejor de cada uno de ustedes. Es lista, como Bill, es buena jugadora de Quidditch como tú y tu hermano Charlie, es creativa y graciosa como los gemelos, y también es prefecta como tú y Percy. Además es una excelente hechicera.

- Y no tiene que competir con nadie porque es chica – agregó Ron, – tienes razón, ella es todo un estuche de monerías. ¿Oye Hermione? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su amiga al ver que tenía una bolsa marrón con material de costura. - ¿Sigues con esa tontería de liberar a los elfos domésticos en contra de su voluntad?

- ¡No es ninguna tontería, Weasley, ellos desean ser liberados!

- Pues yo no estoy muy seguro de ello.

- Pues piensa lo que quieras, no me importa – y dicho esto, la chica se marcho a su habitación.

- Que histérica ¿no?, me pregunto cómo es que desaparecieron todas esas prendas sin dejar rastro, no creo que los elfos las hayan tomado.

- No lo sé – mintió Harry, porque él sí sabía cómo desaparecían. Él había visto a Dobby, el elfo doméstico que trabajaba para los Malfoy, usar todas esas prendas juntas. Él las había recogido todas, ya que ningún otro elfo deseaba ir a limpiar la torre de Gryffindor por esa misma situación.

Pasó su primera semana de clases sin muchos problemas, más que las tareas de sus maestros. La profesora Robinson empezó a dar clase por las tardes a los alumnos atrasados, casualmente la mayoría pertenecían a Slytherin. El resto de los profesores docentes no querían quedarse atrás en cuanto a trabajo se refería. La profesora McGonagall ahora estaba enseñando a sus alumnos de 6° las transformaciones humanas, el profesor Flikwik les enseñaba el encantamiento desvanecedor. En lo que se refería a DCAO, en las clases normales los alumnos aún no salían de la teoría de la maldición Imperius.

- Yo no quiero magos y brujas mediocres – dijo en una ocasión, mientras sus alumnos parecían fastidiados. – Muy bien, si ya conocen la teoría, pasaremos a la práctica.

Muchos, por no decir todos los alumnos se emocionaron con esas palabras. Aunque ya habían estado en contacto con esa maldición en 4° año, deseaban verla otra vez y, mejor aún, aprender a hacerla.

- Hagan una fila, pasarán uno por uno a demostrar que tanto pueden resistirse a mi maldición. No pasaremos de ejercicio hasta que TODOS muestres aunque sea un poco de resistencia.

Uno por uno fueron pasando, y uno por uno fueron fallando. Nadie lograba oponerse, ni siquiera podían luchar en su mente. Todos caían bajo la maldición, excepto...

- Su turno Sr. Potter.

Harry fue el último en pasar. Cuando lo hizo, se colocó frente a la maestra, la miró a los ojos y dejó que ella lo hechizara. Volvió a sentir aquella sensación conocida de ligereza y vacío en su cerebro. Entonces empezó a ordenarle cosas como que se pusiera a bailar (cosa que no le gustaba). Pero como él podía resistirse completamente a esa maldición, tranquilamente dijo que no. Lo dijo tantas veces que la última se escuchó en voz alta.

- No, no deseo bailar.

- Vaya, vaya, Sr. Potter – dijo la maestra, muy complacida. – se nota que no es fácil persuadirlo. Usted domina perfectamente esto. Espero que todos hayan puesto atención en sus ojos, ahí está el secreto de lo que quiero: concentración, carácter, fuerza de voluntad.

Todos los demás miraban a Harry.

- Creo que usted ya está preparado para intentar hacerla. Necesitamos un voluntario. Sr. Weasley venga aquí por favor, usted será el conejillo de indias de Potter.

Ron se puso algo pálido, el resto de sus compañeros estaban muy atentos a los dos. La profesora Robinson colocó a Ron en el centro del salón mientras Harry tomaba su lugar cerca del escritorio.

- Muy bien Potter – dijo la maestra para que solo Harry la escuchara – vas a mirar fijamente a Weasley, te vas a concentrar lo más que puedas, no te distraigas. Le apuntarás con la varita en la cabeza y vas a enfocar toda tu energía en un pensamiento, una orden, que es lo que Weasley tendrá que obedecer. Dirás en voz alta la maldición siempre con tu mente enfocada en la orden. Él tratará de resistirse, así que tú debes ser más fuerte para vencerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Después la maestra se dirigió a Ron, le habló también en un susurro para que solo él la escuchara. Ron también asintió con la cabeza y se preparó.

- A la cuenta de tres, Potter. 1...2...3.

Harry miró fijamente a su amigo, nunca lo había visto bailar, así que decidió ordenarle que bailara frente a todos. Se concentró lo más que pudo, apuntó a Ron con su varita y pronunció casi en un susurro:

- Imperio.

Al instante su amigo levantó los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por el salón al son de una música inaudible para todos excepto para él, parecía que abrazaba a una persona invisible que flotaba entre sus brazos. Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír, incluso Hermione estaba roja tratando de contener una carcajada.

- Muy bien Potter, creo que ya es suficiente – dijo la profesora.

Harry bajó su varita mientras su amigo regresaba a la normalidad. Ron estaba muy colorado (más de lo normal) por la vergüenza. Por su parte, Harry se dio cuenta de que con un mínimo esfuerzo mental podía controlar a su mejor amigo.

- Sr. Weasley, se supone que usted debió resistirse, el Sr. Potter lo ha controlado con una increíble facilidad.

Ron se puso más colorado (sí es que se puede).

- Bien, es todo por hoy. Les sugiero que practiquen mucho. Pueden irse.

Al salir del aula Harry se topa con Mika, que había faltado a la clase. Ella se dirigía con la maestra.

Ya en los pasillos:

- ¿Por qué me hiciste hacer el ridículo? – pregunta Ron con desánimo a su amigo.

- No era mi intención, fue lo menos tonto que se me ocurrió.

- Bailas muy bien, Ron – se escuchó decir a Parvati Patil cuando pasaba con Lavander junto a ellos, para después desaparecer por el pasillo entre risitas tontas.

Ron agachó la cabeza y se avergonzó más.

- Vamos Ron – le dijo Hermione – no te deprimas, solo fue una practica.

- Ron, tenemos que irnos al campo, se nos hace tarde.

- ¿Adónde van?

- A las pruebas para cazadores, nos vemos luego.

Se despidieron de Hermione dejándola en el vestíbulo. Cuando caminaban hacia el campo Ron le dijo a Harry.

- No tenías por que hacerme bailar – dijo, todavía triste y ahora preocupado.

- ¿Por qué sigues con eso? – respondió Harry fastidiado. – Otra opción era obligarte a actuar como simio.

- Es que, bueno... no quería hacer el ridículo frente a Hermione.

Al decirlo se puso tan rojo como un tomate bien maduro y trató de esconder la cara donde pudo. Harry lo miró desconcertado.

- ¿Por qué?, si ella es nuestra amiga, ella te conoce desde primero. Además tú también te has burlado de ella.

- No es eso, es que...

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, olvídalo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Ron estaba demasiado extraño. Desde hacía un par de días se comportaba algo diferente, sobre todo cuando estaba con Hermione, como si le tuviera miedo o algo así.

Cuando llegaron al campo de juego ya los esperaban ahí Jack Sloper y Andrew Kirke, los golpeadores del equipo, pero también estaban poco menos de una docena de alumnos de Gryffindor que se habían presentado a dichas pruebas, entre ellos Ginny.

- Bien – exclamó Harry, – los únicos puestos disponibles son los de cazadores, necesitamos tres. La prueba será como un partido. Ron guardará los aros y los golpeadores tratarán de detenerlos. Formarán 3 equipos de 3 e intentarán anotar todos los goles que puedan, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Harry pasó al primer grupo. Los tres eran pésimos, apenas si podía mantener la pelota unos minutos en sus manos. En el segundo grupo estaba Mika, que había llegado justo a tiempo y otras dos chicas. Una de ellas, Harry averiguó que su nombre era Natali McDonald de 3°, era bastante buena, ella y Mika lograron anotar un gol cada una. Ya en el tercer grupo pasó Ginny junto con dos chicos. Durante su prueba, la pelirroja logró anotar 4 goles, dos por su cuenta y dos con ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo. Después de un rato de deliberación, Harry y su equipo ya habían elegido a los cazadores.

- Bueno, hemos decidido que los que pertenecerán al equipo son: Mika Limura, Natali McDonald y Ginny Weasley. A los demás, gracias por haber participado.

Para el final del día, los nuevos integrantes de equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor estaba festejando en la sala común, y lo hicieron hasta muy entrada la noche.


	10. 10 El regreso del ED

Capítulo 10.- El regreso del ED

Los días iban pasando, convirtiéndose en semanas, la que se completaron en el primer mes de estancia en el colegio. Los maestros encargando tarea y haciendo practicas todo el tiempo. Los alumnos estudiando, no tenía tiempo que perder. Los que practicaban deporte lo hacían por las tardes, si es que no tenían clases extra, la vida en Hogwarts era bastante normal, sin ninguna noticia extraña ni cambios inesperados. El único que parecía notar lo normal que era la escuela era Harry. Para él, lo normal de la escuela era demasiado extraño. No noticias de Voldemort, no noticias de nada. Ni siquiera su cicatriz le molestaba, era como si no la tuviera. Hagrid ahora era muy reservado y se limitaba a dar sus clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Dumbledor se ausentaba de la escuela con regularidad y se mostraba distante y el resto de los maestros parecían no tener conocimiento de lo que ocurría en el exterior de las paredes de Hogwarts. Lo único que mantenía a Harry distraído de todo eso eran las clases de DCAO, que le exigía bastante trabajo a él y a sus compañeros. Tareas, practicas, era tanto el trabajo que les encargaba que la primera visita a Hogsmead tuvo que ser cancelada, todos los alumnos estaban indignados, pero no podían contradecir a la maestra. Aparte de esa materia, Harry llevaba Pociones, la cual no era muy agradable, en especial para él, y su compañera de trabajo era muy rara, a veces lo trataba muy bien y otras veces casi ni le hablaba.

Algunos estudiantes estaban desesperados por la carga de trabajo que entraban en crisis, como no sabían nada necesitaban clases extra. Otros, como los antiguos miembros del ED, no les iba tan mal, no tenían que asistir a esas clases extras, pero tenía que ayudar a sus compañeros que iban atrasados, así que ellos también se estaban retrasando, por eso varios de ellos querían que se reanudaran sus antiguas juntas. En una mañana varios chicos de Hufflepuff detuvieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione justo antes de su clase de transformaciones.

- ¡Potter!, necesitamos hablar contigo – exclamó Justin Finch-Fletchley un tanto acelerado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Harry, con desgana.

- Nosotros hemos estado pensando que tal vez, si no estas muy ocupado, nos podría ayudar un poco con DCAO. Tú eres el mejor en la materia.

- Algo así como el año pasado – agregó Susan Bones.

- ¿Necesitan mi ayuda?

- Sí, no queremos clases extra con Robinson, dicen que son la muerte.

- Por favor Harry, ayúdanos.

- Lo pensaré, si me decido, se los haré saber por medio de los galeones, ¿OK?

Los chicos asintieron y luego se fueron. Cuando terminaron las clases Hermione le preguntó a Harry:

- ¿Qué has pensado acerca del ED, reanudarás las sesiones?

- No lo sé, yo creo que sí. Además me sirve también a mí de practica, ¿no? Y eran divertidas. Al menos tendré algo en que entretener mi mente de lo que sucede fuera de aquí. Sí, seguirán las reuniones del ED.

Así quedaron entonces. Harry mandó mensajes a todos sus compañeros comunicándoles que la sesión de inicio sería el 2 de octubre a las 7:30 de la tarde en la sala de menesteres.

El día anterior a la reunión Harry estaba en clase de Pociones, como siempre sentado hasta el final de la sala junto con Veranna. Estaban terminando de preparar la poción multijugos, pero Harry aún tenía problemas con los ingredientes. Ya se estaba acercando la hora de la salida cuando Snape habló:

- Ahora la poción necesita reposar por 3 días para que puedan agregarle el último ingrediente, que será hasta el lunes. Así que los que ya terminaron, guarden su frasco en el estante con su nombre y prepárense para irse.

Cuando Harry fue al estante para dejar su fresco, "accidentalmente" Malfoy lo tiró con su brazo, echándoselo todo encima. Harry estaba furioso, ahora tendría que hacer la poción de nuevo, lo que le llevaría un mes y sabía que Snape no se la aceptaría después del Lunes. Como era obvio, todos los Slytherin rieron y Snape fingió no ver nada. Harry estuvo apunto de sacar su varita para atacar a Malfoy, pero alguien le detuvo la mano. Era Veranna.

- Si lo atacas te puede ir peor – le dijo en un susurro. – No vale la pena que te dejen castigado por su culpa. Mira, ten.

Ella le ofreció otro frasco, un poco más pequeño, pero lleno de la poción.

- Creo que es suficiente para cubrir una buena nota. Recuerda que somos un equipo y aunque la poción la hicimos por separado, ambos trabajamos en ella.

- Gracias.

- No me des las gracias, solo evita darle la satisfacción a Malfoy de que te castiguen.

Harry sonrió y ella también. Harry dejó su segundo frasco en la estantería cuando:

- ¡Potter! – habló Snape poniendo una mueca desagradable, – ven aquí un momento.

Harry se acercó al escritorio esperando saber porque le quitarían puntos esta vez.

- Potter – dijo fríamente – el director me ha pedido que te haga una evaluación.

- ¿Evaluación de que... señor?

- De occlumancia. El director quiere saber si has practicado desde la última reunión que tuvimos – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última parte. – Aunque yo le expuse mis razones por las que ya no quise continuar asesorándote, me ha solicitado, que por lo menos te evalúe. Aunque dice que ya no es necesario que tomes las clases, también dice que es indispensable que tengas bien firmes las bases. Así que lo haré, pese a mi voluntad.

- ¿Solo será una evaluación, señor?

- Solo una, y será mañana a las 7:00 de la tarde, así que no te retrases. Puedes irte.

Harry salió del aula. Cuando se encontró con Hermione y Ron les comentó que la sesión del ED tendría que ser cancelada.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Hermione.

- Snape quiere que lo vea en su oficina a esa hora.

- ¿Para qué?

- No es nada importante, solo quiere hacerme una evaluación de occlumancia, a petición de Dumbledor.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledor quiere que continúes con esas clase?

- Según Snape, no; pero aún así quiere saber como cierro mi mente. El caso es que no puedo ir a la reunión del ED, así que tú Hermione, puedes hablar en mi nombre.

- Esta bien, pero no se como lo tomen los demás.

Harry quedó con su amiga para que ella lo sustituyera por ese día en la reunión.

Al día siguiente, al salir de las clases, Harry se encaminó hacia la mazmorra de Snape para su evaluación, faltaban 5 min. para las 7, toda la noche anterior se había estado preparando psicológicamente para enfrentar a Snape, pero cuando llegó al lugar encontró la puerta del despacho entreabierta y dentro estaba Severus Snape sosteniéndose de su escritorio, sudando mucho y temblando. Estaba apretando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha justo en el lugar donde Harry sabía que tenía la marca tenebrosa, estaba increíblemente pálido. Snape se percató de la presencia de Harry. Sin darle la cara le dijo que se fuera, que la evaluación sería en otra ocasión. Aunque Harry sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que le pasaba a su profesor, decidió mejor irse, ahora si podría estar presente en la reunión del ED. Se encaminó hacia el 7° piso, llegó antes que todos los miembros, entró y se dispuso a esperarlos sentado en un rincón fuera de la vista.

Ya eran como las 7 de la tarde del viernes 2 de octubre y la sala de menesteres estaba llena de los antiguos miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledor, incluso estaban ahí Cho y su tonta amiga Marietta. Los únicos que faltaban eran los alumnos que ya se habían graduado, o abandonado el colegio. Ya que todos tomaron asiento, Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a hablar:

- Este, bueno – comenzó, - hemos hecho esta reunión para ver quienes quieren seguir siendo miembros del grupo y si quieren continuar con las sesiones del ED. Hay que tener en cuenta que ahora ya no tenemos los TIMO's, - varios de sus compañeros de 5° como Ginny se quejaron – bueno, algunos ya no los tenemos, y que Umbridge ya no está en la escuela, así que ya no están prohibidos los grupos, por lo tanto podemos practicar más.

- Y ¿a qué hora crees que podemos practicar?, si Robinson nos exige clases extras y tareas increíblemente pesadas – exclamó Zacharias Smith.

- Pues encontraremos la hora. Además, si nos ve mejor preparados, tal vez ya no sea tan severa. ¿Qué prefieres, practicar con ella o con Harry?, a parte, sería bueno repasar lo que aprendamos con ella, ya que es muy difícil y Harry nos puede ayudar con eso, y nosotros podemos ayudar también a los que va a presentar sus TIMO's este año.

- Bueno, eso me parece bien. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde está Harry?, ¿no debería ser él el que nos dijera todo esto?, se supone que él es el líder del grupo.

- Bueno, es que Harry no pudo venir a último momento y me pidió de favor que yo hablara con ustedes y...

- Aquí estoy – se escuchó una voz del fondo.

Harry estaba sentado en un cojín en un rincón de la sala, detrás de todos los presentes. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Todos los miembros del ED lo observaron, de hecho, Harry se percató de que Cho volteaba a todos lados buscándolo, cuando no sabía que estaba ahí. Harry le hizo una seña a su amiga para que ella continuara hablando, ya que no se quería levantar.

- Bien, ahí está Harry, pero ¿están de acuerdo entonces en regresar al ED?

- Pero ¿seguros que podremos hacerlo?, será mucho trabajo – insistía Zacharias.

- Lo sabemos, pero es obvio que necesitamos más practicas – decía Hermione, – solo levanten la mano los que quieren regresar, los que no, ya pueden irse y no los volveremos a molestar.

La amiga de Cho se fue sin titubear, se veía que estaba desesperada por salir de ahí. El resto se quedaron, incluso Cho.

- Muy bien, pasaré una hoja para que se apunten y...

Al decir esto hubo muchas protestas.

- No se preocupen, esta vez no está embrujada, no creo que sea necesario.

- ¿Cómo podemos confiar en ti? – habló Cho, - la última vez no nos avisaste.

- Si les hubiera dicho no habrían firmado, además ahora no hay motivo para embrujarla.

- Pero aún así, no confío en ti – sentenció Cho.

- ¿Y qué si está embrujada de nuevo? – habló Harry desde el fondo, - si no lo hubiera estado la última vez, no habríamos sabido quien fue el traidor por el que casi nos expulsan a todos. Por eso creo que fue una excelente idea, y lo sería esta vez también – concluyó con fría firmeza. Cho no dijo nada más, solo lo miró unos instantes con los ojos brillantes y furiosos, luego se sentó.

- Bueno, van a firmar ¿o no?

La mayoría no estaban muy convencidos, pero al menos pensaron que Harry tenía razón y accedieron a firmar.

- Muy bien, - dijo Hermione cuando recogió la hoja con sus nombres. – como ya es muy tarde, no podemos empezar una sesión ahora, así que, la haremos otro día, el método de comunicación será el mismo que antes, espero que todos conserven su galeón. Harry le avisará cuando será. Creo que es todo.

Todos empezaron a salir. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron porque tenían deberes que hacer. Harry se disponía a irse cuando sintió que alguien toco su hombro. Era Cho.

- Podemos hablar un momento.

- No veo porque no – respondió Harry con indiferencia.

Se apartaron hacia una rincón de la habitación, aunque no era necesario, ya que se habían quedado completamente solos. Harry quería acabar con eso de una vez por todas para irse a dormir, por alguna razón se sentía sumamente cansado.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó, algo incómodo, ya sabía de lo que se trataba, así que evitaba todo contacto visual con ella, distrayéndose con los libros de la estantería, pero ella se le acercó.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que, bueno, la última vez que hablamos no fue muy bien que digamos, ni siquiera nos despedimos bien al final de las clases.

- Y ¿qué con eso?

- Es que quiero pedirte una disculpa, el año pasado estaba algo confundida y me costó mucho trabajo dejar muchas cosas atrás, me fue muy difícil superar todo lo que pasó desde el torneo de los tres magos y…

- Cho – la interrumpió Harry – ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Ella lo miró un rato, parecía no encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Entonces dijo:

- Bien, aquí va. Es que, pues, todavía me gustas y pues tal vez, si nos diéramos otra oportunidad podríamos…

- No lo creo – respondió Harry, cortante.

- Pero…

– Dime ¿cuál es el punto?

- Que tal vez funcione, es que, he pensado mucho en ti estos últimos días.

Cho se acercó más a Harry, como aquella noche bajo el muérdago, pero él se volteó y se alejó. Cho bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose decepcionada y con ganas de llorar. Harry la miró.

- Lo siento Cho, pero esto ya no puede seguir.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Las cosas son diferentes ahora, yo…

- ¿Por qué son diferentes? – insistía ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yo… yo ya no estoy seguro de lo que realmente siento por ti, es decir, me gustas, pero, solo eso, y lo que tú sientes por mí, pues, no creo que sea verdadero amor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestionó ella, algo indignada. Harry suspiró.

- ¿De verdad me amas o solo te gusto?

Ella no contestó. Harry la tomó de las manos y la miró con compasión.

- Muchas cosas que solían interesarme ya no significan nada para mí ahora, yo he cambiado mucho los últimos meses. Y no es que no me intereses, es que, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad y nada más.

- ¿Es por la muerte de Sirus Black? – inquirió ella.

Aquella pregunta tomó a Harry por sorpresa, ¿cómo sabía ella de Sirius?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Bueno, él es la razón por la que has cambiado ¿no?

- ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Harry, ahora molesto, en realidad, el que ella mencionara a Sirus lo puso furioso, y Cho se dio cuenta de ello.

- Hermione Granger – contestó, algo asustada por la reacción de Harry. – No sé si te dijo, pero me comuniqué con ella en las vacaciones y le insistí tanto hasta que me dijo que tu mal humor de debía a él.

- Sirius Black es un tema que no te incumbe, ni a ti ni a Hermione – dijo fríamente, estaba temblando de ira. – ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- No mucho, solo que habías sufrido mucho su pérdida, pero no entiendo porque, ¿qué relación tienes tú con él?

- Sirius era lo único que yo conocía como familia, él fue mi padrino, y los mortífagos lo mataron frente a mí y por mi culpa, la noche en que nos fuimos al Ministerio de Magia – dijo sin rodeos y con amargura, pero de una manera muy fría.

- Jamás imaginé algo así.

- Como ves, tú no eres la única persona que ha perdido a alguien que quiere – dijo de mal modo, estaba rabioso.

- Lo siento mucho Harry, que puedo…

- No lo sientas, solo, no lo menciones jamás en tu vida.

- Entonces, ¿qué hay de nosotros?

- Nunca hubo nosotros, ¿no lo entiendes?, y jamás lo habrá. – sentenció. – Me voy ahora, tengo cosas que hacer.

Y sin mirar atrás se marchó como un torbellino de ira, dejando a Cho sola. Minutos más tarde llegó a la sala común, donde estaban Ron y Hermione haciendo la tarea junto con Neville, Ginny, Seamus y Dean.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que le dijiste a Cho acerca de Canuto?! – preguntó Harry a Hermione casi gritando.

- Yo... Harry... bueno...

- ¿¡Porqué hablas de cosas que no te importan?!

- Es que pensé que si Cho sabía por lo que habías pasado se daría cuenta de lo injusta que fue contigo.

- Pues te aconsejo que dejes de meterte en mi vida, ¿de acuerdo?, es algo que no te importa.

- Sí me importa – reclamó ella, – eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti – señaló a Ron y a Ginny.

- Bueno, pues deja de preocuparte por mí, porque me fastidias.

- ¡Oye, ya me está cansando tu actitud, Harry! – dijo Hermione enfadada y, levantándose de su silla se interpone en el camino de Harry, cerrándole el paso.

- Quítate de mi camino Hermione, o si no... – pronunció Harry con voz fría.

- Si no ¿qué? – respondió Hermione desafiante.

Harry la tomó por los brazos con tanta fuerza que empezó a lastimarla.

- NO me colmes la paciencia – le dijo en un gélido susurro.

- ¡Ay, suéltame, me lastimas!

- Primero hablas de lo que no te importa y luego me fastidias con tus sermones, ¡YA ME TIENES HARTO!

- Oye Harry, suéltala – dijo Ginny con preocupación.

Ron se había acercado para tratar de separarlos, pero no podía, la estaba apretando muy fuerte. Harry miraba a Hermione con tal odio, que parecía ya no tener control sobre sí mismo. Ella estaba luchando para intentar liberarse cundo lo miró fijamente a los ojos, de pronto palideció y dejó de forcejear, parecía que había visto a un fantasma.

- ¡Harry, suéltala ya! – gritó Ron, enojado – ¡vamos, déjala!

Hizo todo lo posible por separarlos. Cuando lo logró se interpuso entre los dos, protegiendo a Hermione, que seguía pálida y ya no decía nada.

- ¡¿Qué demonios té pasa, porqué la agarraste así?!

- Será mejor que la quites de mi vista, porque se me está acabando la paciencia. Y les sugiero a todos que dejen de entrometerse en mi vida.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a todos sus compañeros más que asustados y confundidos. Ya en su alcoba, empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, como un perro enjaulado. Sentía tanto odio en su interior que realmente pudo haber lastimado en serio a su amiga. ¿Porqué solo verla le provocaba tanto coraje?, estaba furioso con ella como nunca lo había estado, pero ¿relámete era con ella con quien estaba tan enojado? Sentía su sangre como si fuera veneno. No era su amiga, no era el hecho de que le hablaran de Sirius, era otra cosa, y él sabía lo que era: Voldemort. Necesitaba salir de ahí, si se quedaba, tal vez el odio de Voldemort, que en ese momento corría por sus venas, lo haría lastimar a sus amigos, y jamás se lo perdonaría. Tomó su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador y salió de la habitación. Sus amigos seguían ahí, hablando de él, como de costumbre. Se detuvo en las escaleras de caracol para escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron a Hermione, ya que la veía tan pálida como Sir Nicolas. Ella negó con la cabeza. Ron se veía preocupado. Por fin pudo hablar.

- Él no era Harry – dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Pero, ¿qué dices?, claro que era Harry.

- No, es, es como si fuera otra persona. Sus ojos, había una sombra en sus ojos. Me veía con tanto odio, de una forma tan fría, como si quisiera matarme – decía tan asustada que casi estaba a punto de llorar.

- Claro que no – insistía Ron, - Harry no es así.

- Por eso lo digo, Harry no es así. Él no es Harry. Que tal si – bajó su voz – que tal si Voldemort quiere controlarlo o algo así. Recuerden lo que dijo Moody en San Mugo cuando atacaron a su padre, que tal vez pueda poseerlo. Recuerden cómo lo engañó para que fuera al Dpto. de Misterios aquella noche. Que tal si Harry, ya no es Harry.

- Creo que estas exagerando, Hermione, eso no puede ser – dijo Ron. – Además, si no lo hizo antes, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora que Harry puede cerrar su mente?

- ¿Estas seguro de que Harry realmente aprendió a hacerlo?

- Entonces, ¿tú crees – exclamó Ron – que es posible que quien-tú-sabes pueda entrar en el cuerpo de Harry y controlarlo?

- Estoy casi segura que sí, de que otra manera explicas su extraño comportamiento.

- Pero, para que pueda hacerlo, Harry necesita tener algo que lo conecte con quien-tú,sabes - intervino Ginny - como cuando yo tenía el diario de Tom, fue de la forma en la que me obligó a… ya saben… todo aquello.

- Ginny tiene razón, Harry no tiene nada por el estilo.

- Desde hace tiempo lo he estado pensando - agregó Hermione - Su cicatriz lo conecta con Voldemort, por eso Dumbledor quiere que cierre su mente, y ¿si por ese medio lo puede controlar?

- Pues eso tiene mucho sentido - secundó Ginny.

- ¿Quieren dejar de idear teorías tontas? Por supuesto que nada de eso le está pasando a Harry, sino, nos lo contaría, ¿no creen? Además, quien-ustedes-saben tendría que estar en el colegio para hacer eso ¿no? No puede poseer a Harry desde tan lejos.

- No lo sé – exclamaba Hermione, – de lo que estoy segura es de que el que subió no era el Harry que nosotros conocemos.

- Te estas volviendo paranoica, Hermione – dijo Ron a su amiga.

- ¡Como tú no lo viste a los ojos Ronald, no le tomas importancia! – exclamó la chica que empezaba a desesperarse.

- Está bien, le preguntaré, hablaré con él para que se convenzan de que sigue siendo el mismo de antes.

- Ten cuidado – le dijo Hermione cuando éste se encaminó por las escaleras de caracol.

Ron subió a la alcoba, pero, obviamente Harry ya no estaba ahí, en ese momento se encontraba saliendo por el retrato de la señora Gorda junto con Neville (que iba a la biblioteca), aunque éste no sabía que iba acompañado.


	11. 11 Cosas raras y extrañas

Capítulo 11.- Cosas raras y extrañas

Harry se dirigió hacia los jardines del colegio. Necesitaba desesperadamente un lugar en donde desahogar su rabia sin lastimar a nadie, así que se encaminó hacia el sauce boxeador, como traía la capa invisible, el árbol no lo vio. Se metió por el agujero y se refugió en la casa de los gritos. Cuando llegó allá, evitó subir a la habitación donde había averiguado la verdad acerca de su padrino. Decidió quedarse en la planta baja, terminando de destruir los muebles ya rotos. Cuando se cansó, se sentó en el piso. Estaba regresando a la normalidad. Harry se sentía muy mal por la reacción que tuvo con su amiga, le entró miedo, miedo a que pudiera lastimarlos de verdad. Aquel arranque de furia no había sido su intención. Harry se dio cuenta de que entre más emocional fuera, Voldemort lo controlaría más fácil, no importaba si fuera alegría o coraje, si no tenía la capacidad de controlar sus emociones, éstas lo controlaría a él y sería capaz de hacer cosas que nunca pensó que haría. Harry pasó la noche en la casa de los gritos, fue una fortuna que al día siguiente fuera sábado, porque no decidió regresar sino hasta medio día, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Hermione para disculparse.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó Ron cuando vio entrar a su amigo.

- Necesitaba tiempo, es todo – respondió Harry, – ¿donde esta Hermione?

- No creo que quiere verte – contestó Ron fríamente.

- Necesito hablar con ella.

- ¿Para seguirle reclamando? – dijo su amigo, que estaba de pie con la cara más colorada que de costumbre, – jamás creí posible que pudieras lastimarla.

- Tú no entiendes.

- Explícame entonces, ¿qué fue lo de anoche?

Harry no sabía si decirle lo que sentía o no, ya se había jurado no involucrar a sus amigos en sus asuntos, mientras tanto Ron seguía esperando una respuesta.

- Solo tuve un arranque – respondió al fin, – nunca le haría daño y tú lo sabes.

Ron lo miró unos instantes, no parecía muy convencido, pero al final decidió decirle donde estaba.

- Ella está en el lago, con Ginny. Vamos, te acompaño.

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron hacia el lago. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra, pero Ron constantemente volteaba a mirar a su amigo con cara de querer preguntar algo, pero Harry hacía todo lo posible para evitar su mirada. Cuando llegaron al lago encontraron a las chicas sentada en el pasto platicando.

- Hola Hermione – saludó Harry, pero la chica se limitó a mirarlo con algo de miedo – Quiero disculparme por lo de anoche.

- Siéntate Harry, – invitó ella – tú también Ron.

Ambos muchachos se sentaron junto a ellas.

- Lamento no haberme controlado anoche, sé que tus intenciones fueron buenas y, la verdad, no entiendo porque me molesté tanto.

- Esta bien Harry, solo quiero que seas honesto, si te pasa algo puedes decírnoslo.

Harry miró a sus amigos.

- No me pasa nada – mintió.

- Vamos Harry, sabemos que tú no eres así – dijo Ginny.

- Ya no hablas con nosotros como antes. ¿Ya no nos consideras tus amigos?

- Claro que son mis amigos, es que…

- Habla Harry, ¿qué escondes?

- No quiero cometer los mismos errores que antes – dijo al fin.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – preguntó Hermione, - ¿crees que el estar contigo pone en peligro nuestras vidas?

- Es cierto, ¿no?

- Claro que no – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Cuento tiempo estuviste en el hospital por mi culpa? Yo siempre he arriesgado sus vidas, siempre los he puesto en peligro. Jamás me perdonaría que les pasara algo.

- En todas esas ocasiones tú nos advertiste de los peligros que corríamos, y aún así decidimos acompañarte. Somos tus amigos y jamás te dejaríamos solo.

- Es cierto que yo nunca les pedí que me acompañaran, pero aún así lo hicieron, arriesgando su vida por mi culpa, por mi orgullo y mi… "síndrome de héroe". Tú misma lo dijiste Hermione, yo tiendo a comportarme como un "héroe" cuando no es necesario. Solo soy un idiota.

Hermione lo miró con compasión.

- Eres muy duro contigo mismo. No era mi intención haber dicho eso.

- Mira, mejor cambiemos de tema. No me gusta hablar de esto.

Todos decidieron dejar el tema aparte y comenzaron a hablar acerca de Quidditch, cosa que no le pareció a Hermione, ya que a ella no le gustaba mucho ese deporte.

Durante el resto del día no hicieron muchas cosas. Harry, Ron y Ginny se fueron al campo a practicar, ya que solo faltaba un mes para que iniciara la temporada de quidditch y tenían que estar preparados. Harry era muy buen entrenador, tenía tácticas de ataque muy efectivas y estrategias muy impresionantes, de la talla de los juegos profesionales, aunque también se volvió algo malhumorado, pero no tanto como Wood. Durante los entrenamientos, Harry mejoró mucho a los golpeadores del equipo, que ahora tenían mejor puntería que antes, y Ron ya no se ponía tan nervioso.

- ¡Ron, cubre ese lado!, ¡Sloper, golpea más fuerte, corrige tu dirección!, ¡Ginny, no te la lleves tu sola, pásala a Mika! ¡Estrategia, usen la estrategia!

- ¡Lo intento, pero ella se mueve muy rápido! – gritó Ginny desde el otro lado del campo.

- ¡Pues alcánzala, tienen que trabajar en equipo!

'Pero que histérico' , murmuró Ginny fastidiada cuando volaba por el campo.

Al terminar la práctica todos se encaminaron hacia los vestidores.

- Bien, equipo, la práctica de hoy no estuvo mal, pero aún necesitamos mejorar mucho. Ron, te sugiero que pongas más atención en el aro izquierdo, sigues desviándote un poco. Jack y Andrew, ustedes han mejorado mucho, pero necesito que tengan más precisión en sus ataques y más fuerza también. Ginny, Mika y Natali, las tres son parte del equipo, tienen que aprender a trabajar juntas.

- Lo estamos intentando, Harry – contestó Ginny.

- Pues no parece.

La chica lo miró con una expresión claramente molesta, se dio la vuelta y salió de los vestidores con las otras dos cazadoras.

- Vaya amigo – dijo Ron – sí que te pareces a Angelina en lo histérico.

- Ahora la entiendo, a ella y a Wood. Este no es un trabajo muy fácil que digamos.

- Pero no somos tan malos como el año pasado.

- Lo sé, pero podemos mejorar aún más.

- Oye, cambiando de tema, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿Por qué te molestaste tanto con Hermione anoche?

- No quiero hablar de eso, ya les dije que no fue mi intención. Además no se porqué.

- Vamos, sí lo sabes. Es por quien-tú-sabes, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé, Ron. Talvez.

- Hermione dijo que el de noche no eras tú, que parecías otra persona.

- ¡Quieres dejar el tema! – dijo Harry, que empezaba a molestarse otra vez. – Mira, últimamente no he tenido ganas de ser amable, sobre todo después de pasar una año en una escuela donde creen que estás loco.

- Está bien, no te enojes – le respondió su amigo. – Pero, eso pasó el año pasado, no vale la pena estar enojado toda la vida por algo así.

- Esta bien Ron – contestó Harry de forma fría – no volveremos a tocar el tema.

Harry ya no dijo nada más y Ron decidió ya no preguntar nada. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar, estaban hambrientos.

- ¿Qué tal la práctica? – preguntó Hermione cuando los chicos se sentaron.

- No estuvo mal – contestó Harry.

En ese momento se acercaron las hermanas Patil a donde estaba desayunando.

- Hola Harry – saludó Parvati con una voz melosa e increíblemente empalagosa.

- Hola Parvati – contestó Harry con desgana.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Obviamente ya se había sentado cuando hizo la pregunta. Hermione la miró con recelo, pero Ron trataba de ocultar una risita tonta que casi no podía contener.

- Vimos la práctica de hoy, ¿verdad Lavander?

- Sí, es cierto – respondió ella no muy convencida.

- Eres muy buen capitán, Harry. Me sorprendieron las estrategias de ataque que tienes, nada comparado con Krum – al decir esto, miró de reojo a Hermione, para ver su reacción.

- Eh, ¿gracias?

- Me han contado que llevas clases de Pociones, debe ser horrible.

- No más que de costumbre.

Parvati se pasó casi toda la cena acribillando a Harry de preguntas sobre él. ¿cuál era su banda favorita, cuando cumplía años, cual era su color favorito, cual era su equipo de quidditch, favorito?, etc, etc, etc. En un instante que se calló para agarrar aire, Harry le preguntó.

- Oye, Parvati, ¿a qué viene tanta pregunta? Estas haciendo mi biografía, ¿o qué?

- Claro que no – dijo ella, sonriendo, – es simple curiosidad.

- Si me disculpan – dijo Harry, que quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, – yo me voy a dormir.

- Yo te acompaño… – Harry la miró asustado, – al dormitorio, también voy para allá.

- No es necesario, en serio.

Pero ya era tarde, ella estaba de pie y lo tomó del brazo. Harry no tuvo más remedio que irse con ella. Durante todo el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Parvati no dejó de hablar, Harry ya no la soportaba, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de lo harto que estaba. Hubo otro instante en el que ella se calló. Justo cuando lo hizo, Harry logró escuchar un ruido extraño, proveniente del pasillo contiguo. Ese pasillo llegaba casualmente hacia el aula de DCAO.

- ¿Qué pasa Harry? – preguntó la chica el ver que se había detenido a medio camino.

- ¿Escuchaste?

Parvati puso cara de interrogación. De pronto se escuchó de nuevo, esta vez la chica lo oyó también.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó ella. Se notaba miedo en su voz.

Harry no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente se dispuso a seguir aquellos ruidos extraños.

- ¡Espera Harry, quiero ir contigo!

- No creo que sea conveniente.

- No quiero quedarme sola.

- Esta bien, pero saca tu varita.

La chica asintió. Los dos caminaron hacia el salón, cuando llegaron ahí se percataron de que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entraron. Ya dentro vieron una sombra que se escabullía a la oficina de la profesora Robinson.

- ¿Qué era eso, Harry? – preguntó Parvati, con un hilo de voz asustada.

- Espera aquí, voy a averiguarlo.

- ¡No me dejes sola! – gimoteó la chica.

Tomando el brazo de Harry, entró con él en la oficina. Dentro, había un pequeño fuego en la chimenea, pero el lugar estaba aparentemente vacío. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, haciendo gritar a Parvati, que se aferró más fuerte a Harry. El ruido extraño volvió a oírse, algo así como una criatura que corría por el lugar. Algo se movía entre las sombras, algo que andaba de un lado a otro. Harry lo buscaba con la mirada, con su varita lista para atacarlo. De pronto, el fuego creció y se tornó verde y una enorme criatura, del tamaño de un tigre salió disparado hacia él, atravesando la chimenea y desapareciendo entre las llamas. Había pasado tan rápido que Harry solo logró distinguir una enorme cola peluda. Parvati se había tapado la cara con las manos en ese momento. El fuego se extinguió y alguien abrió la puerta de golpe. Era la profesora Robinson.

- ¡Potter, Patil!, ¿qué se supone que están haciendo aquí?

Harry calló por un momento, su mente seguía en esa rara criatura.

- Lo, lo sentimos profesora – respondió Parvati mientras se escondía tras su espalda, aferrada a su brazo completamente asustada, – lo que pasa es que Harry y yo oímos un ruido y…

- ¡Había algo en su oficina – habló Harry de pronto – una criatura y…

- Eso no puede ser posible Potter, nadie puede entrar en esta oficina sin que yo me de cuenta. Como lo habrán notado, en cuanto noté que alguien estaba aquí vine enseguida.

- ¡Pero, profesora, es cierto! – exclamó Parvati.

- ¡Por favor, jóvenes, hay mejores excusas que ésta!

- Pero… – insistía Harry.

- NO quiero escuchar ninguna palabra más – reprendió la maestra. – 5 puntos menos por estar aquí sin permiso y 10 puntos por su comportamiento inapropiado dentro de la escuela. Ahora váyanse a sus RESPECTIVOS dormitorios, si no quieren también un castigo. Y les sugiero que no se desvíen a otra aula vacía persiguiendo criaturas imaginarias.

Parvati se puso muy colorada y bajó la cabeza, mientras Harry, que entendía muy bien lo de los 5 puntos, no entendía por cual comportamiento inapropiado dentro del colegio le había quitado 10. Durante el camino a la sala común los dos permanecieron callados, hasta que Harry habló.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor, Parvati? Creo que será mejor no comentar lo que pasó, no creo que muchos nos crean.

- De acuerdo.

Los chicos entraron por el hueco del retrato de la Sra. Gorda. Harry fue directo a su dormitorio, pensando todavía en lo que puso ser lo que vio. _ 'Talvez solo era la Sra. Norris_.' pensó, pero era demasiado grande para ser un simple gato, aún así, Harry seguía intrigado.

Esa noche tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Era como estar dentro del pensadero justo en el recuerdo del baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hacía dos años. Él estaba bailando con Parvati, como en aquella noche, al otro lado de la pista estaban Hermione con Viktor Krum, Fleur con su pareja y Cedric con Cho. Todo parecía normal como la noche del baile. Pero al terminar la canción todo quedó en silencio, las personas que estaban en la pista desaparecieron y Harry se quedó solo. Empezó a hacer un frío espantoso y una niebla entraba por las ventanas. De pronto de abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor y un enorme lobo blanco grisáceo de ojos negros y vacíos apareció en el umbral. Llevaba en el cuello una cadenita de oro de la que pendía un cristal con el centro negro y en el hocico traía sangre. Sigilosamente avanzó hacia Harry. Conforme se acercaba, avanzaba más rápido, hasta que se le echó encima de un brinco. En eso, Harry despertó. Ese sí que había sido un sueño raro, pero después de un rato se volvió a dormir y para la mañana, no recordaba nada de ese sueño.

Durante el desayuno del domingo Harry les comentó a Ron y Hermione lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, cuando se dirigía al dormitorio.

- Entonces, ¿no lograste ver nada? - preguntó Hermione.

- No, pero me pareció que era un animal muy grande.

- Que extraño - agregó Ron. - La maestra no tiene mascotas y no guarda criaturas extrañas como Lupin.

- Ya lo sé Ron, por eso me pareció muy raro. Además desapareció en la chimenea. No me extrañaría que la profesora Robinson tuviera vigilada la chimenea como Umbrige el año pasado.

- ¿Con qué objeto? - preguntó Hermione.

- No lo sé. Tal vez es paranoica o algo así - comentó Ron.

Los tres amigos se quedaron un rato meditando hasta que alguien llamó la atención de Harry. Era Parvati.

- Hola Harry - saludó ella.

- Hola - contestó el pelinegro un tanto distraído, sin embargo Hermione los observaba con mucho detenimiento.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte a desayunar?

Harry se volvió hacia la chica, extrañado por la petición.

- En realidad, ya he terminado.

- Oh - respondió ella un tanto decepcionada. - Y, ¿a dónde vas ahora? - agregó al ver que se levantaba de su asiento, junto con Ron y Hermione.

- Pues…

- Vamos a la biblioteca, tenemos tareas pendientes - contestó Hermione, adelantándose al peligro.

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga, pues era claro que ese no era el plan que tenían para pasar el día.

- Oh, vaya - exclamó finalmente la chica, dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada de resentimiento, pues claramente ella había frustrado sus planes. - Entonces te veo después - y se marchó no sin antes mirar directo a los ojos de Harry un par de segundos más.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que iríamos a la biblioteca? - preguntó Ron mientras los tres caminaban fuera del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? - alegó Hermione.

- ¿Cuenta de qué?

- De cómo miraba a Harry.

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó Harry

- No te hagas el tonto. Ella estaba buscando una oportunidad para estar contigo a solas.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? - agregó Ron.

- De verdad que son ingenuos. Ustedes no se dieron cuenta porque estaban muy ocupados atragantándose de comida, pero Parvati, antes de acercarse a la mesa con nosotros, estaba rodeada de un grupo de chicas al otro lado de la mesa y todas estaba cuchicheando con risitas tontas, como si la estuvieran animando para que se nos acercara, o mejor dicho, para que se le acercara a Harry.

- No lo noté - exclamó Harry, sin encontrarle ninguna importancia a eso.

- Es evidente que no lo notaste. Además anoche, cuando llegué al dormitorio, Parvati y Lavander no paraban de hablar de ti y de lo que sucedió en la oficina de Robinson, claro que solo susurraban y procuraban que no las escuchara, pero no son muy discretas. Para Parvati fue una gran aventura y parecía no poder aguantar para contárselo a todo el mundo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Harry.

- Como lo oyes.

- Agh, justo cuando le digo que no lo comente con nadie, va y se lo dice a todas sus amigas.

- Que montón de tonterías - exclamó Ron.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo - agregó Harry con fastidio.

Hermione solo meneo la cabeza y los tres amigos se encaminaron hacia los jardines, esperando no volver a ver a Parvati por el camino.

Había comenzado otra semana de clases. El profesor Flikwick les enseñaba encantamientos de camuflaje, la profesora McGonagall les enseñaba como transformar muebles grandes y la profesora Robinson seguía tratando de que todos se resistieran a la maldición Imperius, aunque solo lo habían logrado Mika y Hermione, pero nadie podía hacerla aún, solamente Harry. Para mala suerte de Harry, en su clase de Pociones ya estaba lista la poción Multijugos, lo que significaba que tendría que probarla y transformarse en otra persona, aún recordaba lo asqueroso que sabía y lo que se sentía transformarse en uno de los mejores amigos de su peor enemigo.

- Muy Bien – dijo Snape – el último ingrediente de la poción son cabellos de la persona en la que se transformarán. Todos tomarán su propia poción. Pueden usar los cabellos de sus compañeros de equipo o intercambiar con otros si les incomoda transformarse en una chica o chico – dijo al ver la cara de Malfoy que miraba a Pansy. – Se supone que saben que los efectos solo duran una hora, así que durante ese tiempo responderán un pequeño examen acerca de los efectos secundarios de la poción.

Como era de esperarse, los equipos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw intercambiaron entre ellos, pero Harry solo tenía a su compañera para cambiar.

- ¿Buscas con quien transformarte o aceptas ser una chica por una hora? – le dijo Veranna.

Viendo el panorama que tenía, ningún chico de Slytherin querría transformarse en Harry Potter, así que el muchacho no tenía más opción que aceptar. Le dio tres cabellos negros a Veranna y ella le dio otros tres largos cabellos de su melena. Ambos los pusieron en sus respectivos vasos. La poción de Harry se volvió púrpura, pero no era viscosa ni desagradable como la que bebió en segundo grado, además tenía cierto aroma a lavanda y tierra húmeda bastante apetecible. También observó la poción que tenia Veranna la cual se volvió dorada con un aroma bastaba agradable.

- Tu esencia se ve muy apetitosa - comentó Veranna con ánimo y agregó - no te preocupes, no puede ser tan malo ser una chica.

Harry sonrió no muy convencido.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, al ver que ella, antes de tomar la poción se ponía rápida y discretamente unos pantalones bajo su falda, que luego se quitó.

- Voy a ser tú, ¿recuerdas? No creo que quieras verte con falda, ¿o sí?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, salud.

- Salud.

Ambos tomaron la pócima, junto con el resto del grupo. Todos los alumnos pusieron caras de estar enfermos y a punto de vomitar, de hecho, uno que otro lo hizo. Harry volvió a pasar por la misma rara sensación como la que tuvo hacía cuatro años. Aquí no había espejos, pero pudo notar como su cuerpo iba cambiando de forma y volumen, como ciertas partes de su cuerpo desaparecían y otras sobresalían. Trataba de no mirar su cuerpo, que ya no era el suyo, sino el de una chica. Harry volteó hacia Veranna, que también parecía estar aterrada, pero siempre mirando al piso, o eso creía Harry que ella veía. Cuando todos terminaron de transformarse, no podían dejar de ver a su compañero o compañera. Todos estaban sumamente impresionados.

- Bien – habló el profesor – parece que todo ha ido bien, hasta ahora. Respondan las preguntas del pizarrón.

Harry veía a Veranna y ella a él.

- Esto sí que es extraño – exclamó la chica.

- Vaya, tienes mi voz – dijo Harry – que extraño escucharme así. ¡Ouch!

Harry sintió un extraño dolor debajo del estómago, en el vientre, como si alguien lo apretase. Tenía la sensación de ir al baño, pero era una sensación muy extraña, más que un dolor era un molestia.

- ¿Estas bien?

- No, creo que debo ir al baño. ¡Ouch!

Entonces Veranna palideció un poco y luego se empezó a ruborizar otro poco.

- ¡Ay no!, lo olvidé.

- ¿Qué?

- No es necesario que vayas al baño, te lo aseguro.

- No, en serio, creo que debo ir.

- No, te digo que no es necesario. Déjame explicarte. ¿Leíste el resumen que te di?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¿Recuerdas que pasaba si usabas los cabellos de alguien enfermo en la pócima?

- Sí lo recuerdo, ¿acaso estas enferma?

- No precisamente. Mira, es normal lo que estás sintiendo, solo es… como un aviso.

- ¿Aviso?, no te entiendo nada.

- Es muy normal para una mujer, no te asustes, el cuerpo te está avisando que está por tener su periodo.

- Ouh – dijo Harry con cara de entendimiento.

Por fin había entendido, ahora era una chica, pero no sabía que serlo era tan molesto. Durante 40 minutos se dedicaron a contestar el dichoso examen. Harry y Veranna fueron los primeros en terminar.

- ¿Cómo pueden pasar por esto cada mes? – comentó el incómodo Harry.

- Una se acostumbra. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza. Preservar la especie, es algo fisiológico, ¡ay Dios!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cuanto falta para que se cumpla la hora?

- 20 minutos, ¿por qué?

- No puedo esperar tanto.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No debí tomar tanto jugo de calabaza.

Veranna se levantó de su lugar, fue al escritorio de Snape y le dijo algo en voz baja. Snape la vio de forma extraña (ya que ella era Harry). Al fin le señaló su oficina. Ella tardó más de 15 minutos en regresar. Cuando lo hizo, tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, estaba muy colorada. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su asiento, con la cabeza gacha, como si le apenara ver a Harry. Ahora estaba muy seria y lo veía de reojo, como si le quisiera decir algo, pero no se atreviera.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Harry, intrigado.

- Nada – respondió ella, lo más casual que pudo, pero de pronto dijo:

- Lo siento Harry – con cara de querer reír, llorar, huir, todo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué sientes?

Ella pacería no encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarse.

- En serio, no podía aguantarme hasta que se acabara la clase – dijo en forma de disculpa.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Bueno – ahora estaba del color de Ron cuando se enojaba, – soy un chico ahora y, bueno, una cosa es… sentirlo, al transformarme, y otra muy diferente verlo y... tocarlo.

- ¿Pero de que hab... ouh...

Por fin lo comprendió al ver la expresión de Veranna. Harry habría deseado ser tragado por la tierra, devorado por un dragón, vaporizado, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de ese lugar y de esa situación tan embarazosa. Ahora él era el que estaba colorado.

- De verdad lo siento.

Harry se quedó paralizado. De haberse podido mover, habría escondido la cabeza, pero no pudo. Ella le había visto TODO, y peor aún, lo había TOCADO. Se sentía ultrajado. Él, que había luchado fervientemente contra el deseo de curiosear en su cuerpo de chica, pero ella se había excedido. Justo en ese momento se acabó la hora y todos empezaron a regresar a la normalidad. Harry y Veranna seguían apenadísimos.

- Oye Harry, no te preocupes – dijo ella tratando de sonar normal, – hay que ser profesional, solo fue una clase, ¿no?

Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Parecía un tomate hervido.

- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, créeme – dijo ella, enfatizando en "créeme". – Solo digámoslo así, ahora te conozco más de lo que jamás imaginé. Creo que no debí decir eso. – Ahora ella no hallaba donde esconder la cara. – Bueno, nos vemos el martes.

- Hoy es martes – dijo Harry, recuperando su voz.

- Es cierto – sonrió nerviosa – bueno, te veo después.

Ella casi choca con unas chicas de Slytherin en su prisa por salir del aula. Harry pensó que ella estaba más avergonzada que él.


	12. 12 La traición

Capítulo 12.- La traición

La semana seguía transcurriendo normal, excepto por el simple detalle de que cada vez que Harry y Veranna se encontraban en los pasillos o en clase, ambos se ruborizaban. También había otro pequeño inconveniente. Unos días después de ser sorprendido con Parvati por la profesora Robinson, ésta chica se comportaba de una forma muy extraña con él, era demasiado atenta, sobre todo cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor que los viera juntos, incluso llegó a besarlo en la mejilla una ocasión que estaba en la biblioteca. Tanto Ron como Hermione lo encontraban demasiado raro y les molestaba, sobre todo a su amiga. Además, con su trabajo de prefectos no habían tenido mucho tiempo para conversarlo con Harry. El muchacho se percató de que a su alrededor había rumores y habladurías, más no lograba precisar de qué hablaban exactamente.

Una tarde Harry llegó a la biblioteca donde estaban estudiando una gran parte de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, principalmente mujeres, que al verlo entrar comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, lanzándole miradas furtivas sonrojadas antes de salir todas en grupo, como era su costumbre. En ese momento se le acercaron Dean y Seamus.

- Bien hecho Harry, nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, pero parece que eres todo un Casanova - comentó Dean, estrechando su mano.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Si - agregó Seamus, - deben ser las recompensas de ser un héroe.

- Pero de qué rayos hablan.

- Claro amigo, finge que no sabes, ja ja ja.

Ambos se alejaron riendo, dejando a Harry solo y sin explicación alguna por su comportamiento. Cuando ellos iban de salida Veranna iba entrando, como ya estaba casi vacío el lugar, fue a sentarse con Harry.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? – preguntó ella al ver la cara de Harry.

- No lo entiendo – respondió con frustración. – mis compañeros se portan como idiotas, me tratan como su héroe o ejemplo a seguir. Casi todas las mujeres con las que me he topado empiezan a hablar de mí y no sé de que. Y no me puedo quitar a Parvati de encima. Ron y Hermione saben que hay rumores acerca de algo que sucedió con esa chica, pero no han logrado averiguar nada. Como son mis amigos, nadie les quiere decir nada.

- Eso es obvio, Potter. – dijo ella con soltura.

- ¿Por qué va ser obvio? He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida y nunca se habían portado así.

- ¿En serio no sabes porqué te tratan así tus compañeros?

- No – contestó, deseoso de saberlo.

- ¿De verdad tus amigos no lo han escuchado ya?

- No he podido hablar mucho con ellos, con sus deberes de prefectos no tienen mucho tiempo libre. Sé que Hermione sospecha algo, pero no me ha comentado nada.

- Mira, por todo el colegio corre un rumor acerca de ti y de una chica de tu casa, esa tal Parvati. La gente dice, bueno, dice muchas cosas. La verdad, no sé que tan cierto sea.

- ¿Qué es lo que dicen? – preguntó Harry con impaciencia.

- Piensa Harry. Esa chica esta obsesionada contigo. Todos dicen que la profesora Robinson los descubrió la noche del sábado en su oficina, mientras todos estaban en el gran comedor.

- Bueno, eso es cierto, pero no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

- Ay Potter, sí que eres inocente. Reacciona: un chico y una chica de 16 años, solos, en la oficina de una maestro, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, sabiendo que todo el colegio está cenando y que nadie los podría molestar o interrumpir en un muy buen rato. ¿Qué pensarías tú?

- ¡Pero es que NO PASÓ NADA! – dijo Harry desesperado. (ya que entendió el punto.)

- Y yo te creo, pero la imaginación de una chica obsesionada, como lo está tu amiga contigo, puede ser muy creativa. Ella ha estado inventado muchas cosas acerca de lo que ustedes dos pudieron haber estado haciendo en esa oficina. Creo que hasta ha hablado de futuro matrimonio o algo así.

- Tengo que aclarar las cosas. Ahora entiendo porque se portaba así conmigo. ¡Pero me las va pagar!

- Tranquilo – dijo Veranna – déjamela a mí, yo se cómo quitártela de encima.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú despreocúpate, solo respóndeme una cosa, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en la oficina de Robinson?

Harry no quería decirle porque lo habían atrapado ahí, pero ya que ella lo ayudaría, decidió contarle.

- Escuché un ruido extraño y me venció la curiosidad.

- ¿Un ruido?, ¿qué clase de ruido? – respondió ella, con bastante interés.

- Era como el de un animal. No sabría describirlo.

- Tal vez era un gato.

- Fue lo que pensé, pero era demasiado grande para ser un simple gato.

- Pues creo que no debiste llevarla.

- Lo sé, pero no se quiso quedar.

- Bueno, no te preocupes – dijo mientas se levantaba para marcharse justo en el momento en que entraban unos Slytherin – yo me encargaré de ella.

Al decirlo, se encaminó a la puerta y desapareció por el pasillo. Harry tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a buscar a sus amigos para contarles que finalmente sabía cual era el rumor que se decía por ahí.

Para el final del día, Parvati evitaba a Harry a toda costa. El muchacho no supo cómo le hizo Veranna, pero el caso era que Parvati ya no estaba alentado chismes, sino todo lo contrario, estaba desmintiendo su propia versión. En la próxima clase de pociones que Harry tuvo, habló con Veranna.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- Es un secreto, confórmate con saber que ya no te molestará más. Ahora pon atención.

- Aquí están las notas de sus exámenes – dijo el profesor Snape – si esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer, no se que rayos están haciendo en esta clase.

Cuando Harry tuvo su examen entre las manos, vio una pequeña A en la esquina superior derecha de la hoja. Había obtenido una buena nota.

Aquella tarde de mediados de octubre, no había mucha actividad en la escuela, así que Harry resolvió convocar a una reunión del ED. Habría querido visitar a Hagrid, pero éste casi nunca se encontraba en su cabaña.

- ¿Ya están todos? – preguntó Harry, aquella tarde en la sala de menesteres.

- Sí – respondió Hermione – solo falta Cho, ella desertó.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Harry.

- Pues, solo pensé que querrías saberlo.

- Lo que quiero saber es si podemos empezar ya.

- Creo que sí – contestó su amiga.

- Muy bien, ¿qué fue lo último que vimos?

- El encantamiento Patronus – respondió Hermione.

- Muy bien, ¿alguien lo practicó durante las vacaciones?

- El Ministerio de Magia estuvo repartiendo folletos para saber como hacerlo – dijo Seamus – pero ni mi madre ni yo logramos hacer un patronus entre los dos, lo único que salía era un humo plateado.

- Yo ya puedo hacerlo – dijo Ginny – y Hermione también.

- Hacerlo por su cuenta es fácil, siempre que no haya un dementor real cerca. Muy bien, muéstrenme los que pueden hacerlo.

La pelirroja se preparó, alzó su varita y exclamó:

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Y un hermosos caballo salió de la varita y anduvo correteando alrededor de ella hasta que lo hizo desaparecer.

- Muy bien, Ginny – dijo Harry – ahora tú, Hermione.

En esta ocasión salió una bella y elegante nutria que empezó a dar vueltas por la sala hasta que, al igual que Ginny, la hizo desaparecer.

- Eso está perfecto – comentó Harry – pero como ya les dije, cualquiera puede hacerlo, el caso es lograr convocar un Patronus frente a un dementor, cuantos más dementores haya, es más difícil repelerlos. Por eso, para practicar necesitamos un boggart.

- ¿Por qué un boggart? – preguntó Justin.

- Porque el boggart se trasformará en un dementor en cuanto me vea, así que lo obligaré a mirarme solo a mí para que se transforme, mientras ustedes tratan de envestirlo con su hechizo. Así fue como yo aprendí.

- Nosotros sabemos donde hay un boggart – dijo Colin.

- Sí, - agregó Dennis – está en un cajón del armario del 5° piso. Filch lo encerró ahí porque no podía deshacerse de él.

- ¿Creen poder traerlo aquí?

- Claro, mientras Filch no esté por ahí podemos sacarlo con todo y su caja.

- De acuerdo – Harry revisó su mapa. – Filch está con Peeves en el 1° piso y la señora Norris está vigilando unos alumnos de primero en el 2°. Está despejado, pueden ir ahora.

- Que mapa tan útil – comentó Zacharias - ¿de donde lo sacaste?

- Es herencia familiar – contestó Harry.

Pasaron 15 minutos cuando los hermanos Creevey llegaron con el baúl.

- Aquí está, Harry. Ha venido molestando todo el camino tratando de salir.

- Así que tuvimos que hechizar la caja.

- Está bien, ponla por allá. De acuerdo, es hora de poner a prueba si realmente pueden hacer un patronus o no. Ya conocen la parte teórica y todo lo que hay que hacer, pero aún así lo haré yo primero para que vean y no se confundan ¿ok?, tienen que obligarlo a regresar a la caja. Cuando te indique, Ron.

Harry sacó su varita y se alistó, buscando un recuerdo feliz. Pensó en sus padres.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó.

Ron abrió la caja y una figura encapuchada con manos viscosas salió sigilosamente. Las luces de la habitación se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras. Un frío asfixiante llenaba la sala hasta lo más recóndito. Harry estaba muy concentrado, obligando al boggart a mirarlo solo a él. Levantó su varita con mano firme y pronunció con claridad:

- ¡Expecto Patronum!

Y de su varita salió un gran chorro de luz plateada que tomó la forma de un enorme ciervo, que fue a embestir al boggart-dementor, obligándolo a retroceder hasta quedar otra vez en la caja. La luz regresó y todos aplaudieron a Harry.

- Pasarán uno por uno. Si no lo logran al segundo intento, les sugiero que dejen al que sigue y tomen algo de chocolate. Es muy difícil la primera vez y no espero que puedan hacerlo ahora, pero éste será un buen comienzo.

Harry se colocó a unos metros frente del baúl, a su lado, a un par de metros estaba la fila de compañeros que se disponían a practicar.

- Muy bien, Ron, ¡ábrela!

Su amigo obedeció. Nuevamente salió el boggart-dementor, ya que Harry llamaba la atención de éste, para que se acercara a él, pero no demasiado. Cada uno de sus amigos pasó al frente e intentaban hacer el encantamiento, pero no podían, ni siquiera llegaban a sacar el humo blanquecino que ya habían logrado. Llegó el turno de Hermione. El boggart-dementor se acercaba hacia Harry cuando ella levantó su varita y gritó:

- ¡Expecto Patronum!, ¡Expecto Patronum!

Y entonces salió un humo plateado que formó una débil barrera semitransparente entre el boggart-dementor y ellos.

- ¡Muy bien, Hermione, mantenlo todo lo que puedas! – decía Harry, mientras veía a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo cómo se quedaba sin energía. De pronto la barrera desapareció y Hermione calló de rodillas, pálida y a punto de desmayarse. Ron corrió hacia ella para detenerla antes de que cayera completamente.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó Harry, volteando hacia ella, distrayendo su atención del boggart-dementor, que seguía mirándolo a él fijamente.

- Harry – dijo Ginny, con voz débil y señalando al boggart.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo justo en el momento en que cambiaba de forma. La habitación seguía algo oscura porque no todas las luces habían regresado. Ahora, frente a él, estaba un enorme caldero de piedra del que salían chispas enceguecedoras, que de repente cesaron, entonces empezó a salir una bruma blanca y espesa que empezó a llenar el cuarto. Todos miraba ese caldero expectantes, sin saber lo que era o qué significaba, también miraban a Harry, esperando que él les explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. En cambio Harry dio un paso atrás, estaba pálido y comenzó a temblar, su corazón latía aceleradamente y su respiración era rápida y audible. Aferraba con fuerza su varita pero no podía levantar el brazo, estaba paralizado. Él sabía perfectamente lo que era. De entre la densa neblina que salía de ese caldero, se irguió la figura alta y delgada de un hombre que vestía una túnica negra. Sus manos blancas con dedos largos como patas de araña saltona sostenían una varita mágica. Nadie podía distinguir su rostro entre el vapor. Lentamente, esa sombra salió del caldero y se fue aproximando a Harry, mirándolo fijamente con unos ojos rojo amoratado llenos de frialdad. Entonces se escuchó una voz fría y aguda que decía:

- Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry… así, tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre…

El hombre se fue acercando más a la luz hasta que se develó su rostro, blanco como una calavera, con gélidos ojos rojos y una nariz aplastada. Fue hasta entonces que lo recocieron. Todos se quedaron petrificados de terror, algunos soltaron gritos amortiguados, el resto no podía moverse ni emitir ningún ruido. Todo el Ejercito de Dumbledor tenía ante él lo que más atemorizaba a Harry: Lord Voldemort en la cúspide de su nuevo poder. El boggart-Voldemort habló nuevamente.

- Ya me has fastidiado bastante… esta vez no hay Dumbledor que te salve, ni una madre que muera por ti, pero te daré una oportunidad… mátalos, mátalos a todos…

- ¡JAMÁS TE OBEDECERÉ! – gritó Harry, inconsciente de que no era el único en la habitación y que era un boggart a lo que se enfrentaba.

El boggart-Voldemort levantó su varita, pero no apuntó a Harry, sino a sus amigos.

- ¡NO LOS LASTIMARÁS! – gritó, atravesándose entre ellos.

- ¡Ja! – rió el boggart-Voldemort – pero si no lo haré yo, lo harás TÚ…

- ¡HEY, TÚ! – se oyó una voz al lado de Harry.

Ginny le gritaba al boggart-Voldemort para distraerlo. Al verla, éste se transformó en un libro negro abierto con paginas en blanco, pero de él salía un muchacho de unos 16 años, de cabello negro y la misma mirada fría. Ginny cayó al suelo de rodillas, tan blanca como un fantasma. Harry regresó a la realidad, miró a Ginny y al boggart-Tom.

- ¡Riddikulus! – gritó Harry. Y el boggart-Tom fue devorado por el libro del que salió. Harry obligó al boggart a regresar a la caja, la que cerró con llave. Él aún estaba pálido y tembloroso, sosteniéndose del baúl, con la respiración acelerada.

- Es suficiente por hoy – dijo, sin mirar a sus compañeros, – practicaremos luego.

- ¿Qué fue eso Harry? – preguntó Erni con un hilo de voz.

Harry respiró profundamente antes de contestar, luego se volvió para mirarlo a la cara.

- Ese era Voldemort, - muchos aguantaron un grito al escuchar el nombre, – la noche en que regresó, la noche en que mató a Cedric, la noche que nadie creyó que había pasado – bajó la cabeza. – Será mejor que se vayan, ya es tarde.

Todos lo miraban con temor y respeto antes de abandonar el lugar. Al final solo quedaron Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Estás bien?

Harry se acercó a Ginny, que seguía en el suelo. Estaba pálida, tenía lágrimas en los ojos que trataba de contener y una expresión de terror en su rostro.

- Ven aquí – Harry se agachó hasta ella y la abrazó, ella empezó a llorar y se aferró a él.

Ron y Hermione no dijeron nada, aunque aún seguían asustados por lo que pasó.

- Está bien – susurró Harry – ya pasó, ya se ha ido – le decía.

Se separaron después de unos minutos.

- Gracias – dijo el muchacho – si no lo hubieras distraído, jamás habría recordado que era solo un boggart.

La chica solo sonrió.

- Eso fue aterrador, amigo – comentó Ron, mientras se dirigían a su sala común.

- ¿Cómo estas tú, Hermione? – preguntó Harry, al ver que su amiga seguía asustada.

- Bien – respondió ella, no muy convencida.

- No lo creo, te ves pálida, toma algo de chocolate.

- Sí – pero seguía nerviosa.

Al día siguiente, el rumor de que el boggart tomó la forma de Lord Voldemort ya era conocido por casi todos. Cada vez que Harry pasaba cerca de un grupo de alumnos, éstos lo miraban con cautela y miedo, pero a la vez con sumo respeto. Hermione parecía no haberse recuperado aún de esa experiencia, y lo más extraño, parecía tenerle miedo a Harry, ya que durante unos días lo evitaba mientras pudiera, aunque con el tiempo se le pasó.

Hermione y Ron, al ser prefectos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y lejos de Harry, ya no se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo, sino que eran más tolerantes el uno con el otro. Se secreteaban y, a veces, parecían olvidarse de Harry por completo. Por otro lado, ya habían pasado casi dos meses de estar en colegio y Harry no había tenido oportunidad de visitar a Hagrid, quien últimamente había estado actuando muy raro. Casi nunca estaba en su cabaña, solo se dedicaba a dar sus clases y parecía estar preocupado todo el tiempo. Una tarde estaban los tres amigos en la sala común, ya era costumbre que no hablaran mucho. Harry se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando, como si ellos supieran algo que él no. Estaba con su tarea de transformaciones cuando entró Ginny acompañada muy amistosamente de Colin Creevey.

- Hola chicos – saludó la pelirroja, más contenta de lo que había estado últimamente.

- Que tal – respondió Harry. Entonces se le ocurrió que ella podría saber algo de Hagrid, porque ella aún llevaba la materia de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. – Oye Ginny, ¿has visto a Hagrid? – preguntó el chico. – No he podido hablar con él desde que llegamos.

- Yo también lo he visto muy poco, solo durante las clases, últimamente parece estar muy ocupado, constantemente se desaparece en el bosque prohibido. Pero creo que en este momento está en su cabaña.

- ¿Creen que esté bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Tal vez solo quiera dedicarle tiempo a Grwp – respondió Hermione.

- Creo que iré a visitarlo, ¿vienen?

- Si claro – contestó Ron.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando pasaban cerca de los jardines, Harry vislumbró a Veranna sentada sola en una banca, estaba escribiendo rápidamente en el libro negro que siempre llevaba con ella. Harry tuvo la intención de ir a saludarla, pero venía con sus amigos y a ellos no les caía muy bien que digamos, eso sin mencionar que en ese momento se le acercó un chico de Slytherin, el mismo que estaba con ella en la estación del tren, el mismo con el que siempre se sentaba a comer y con el que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no estaba en clase de pociones, alto y apuesto, que ahora era amigo de Malfoy. Harry pudo ver como se le acercaba y de decía cosas al oído y la besaba en la mejilla. Ambos se levantaron de la banca. Ese chico, que Harry sabía que se llamaba Alan, tomó a Veranna del brazo y los dos entraron al castillo. Durante un segundo, antes de entrar, Veranna volteó inconscientemente hacia donde iba Harry. La sonrisa que tenía en los labios desapareció cuando hicieron contacto sus ojos con los de él. Harry sintió una punzada muy extraña en su estomago y se sintió repentinamente deprimido. Ella bajó la cabeza y siguió su camino, al igual que Harry, pero él iba hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron todas las cortinas cerradas, excepto una, la del fondo, y todo en silencio.

- ¡¿Hagrid, estás ahí?! – preguntó Harry, tocando a la puerta.

Repentinamente se escucharon los ladridos de Fang y alguien se acercó a abrir la puerta. Hagrid estaba algo nervioso, vestía sus ropas de viaje y parecía esperar algo que se tardaba mucho en llegar.

- Hola muchachos, son ustedes – dijo él. – Lamento no poder atenderlos ahora, pero estoy algo ocupado.

- ¿Vas algún lado, Hagrid? – preguntó Ron.

- No, no, claro que no… todavía, ¿qué necesitan?

- Solo veníamos a verte – dijo Hermione.

- Esta bien, pase, pero solo tengo unos minutos antes de…

- ¿De qué? – preguntó Harry.

- No, de nada, de nada. ¿Quieren té?

Cuando se disponía a servirlo, una lechuza de color marrón apareció en su ventana abierta. Al parecer era lo que Hagrid esperaba con tanta ansia, porque en cuanto la vio, corrió hasta ella y leyó la carta que traía. Conforme la leía, su rostro se ponía más pálido y nervioso.

- Es tarde, ya es muy tarde – decía más para sí que para los demás. Empezó a recoger sus cosas y a empacar, se había olvidado completamente que Harry, Ron y Hermione aún estaban ahí.

- ¿Hagrid, estas bien? – preguntó Hermione.

- Creo que deben irse ya, muchachos, tengo que hacer.

- ¿Quién te mandó esa carta? – preguntó Harry.

- No es nada, tienen que irse – Hagrid sonaba algo desesperado.

- No nos iremos hasta que nos expliques que te está pasando – dijo Harry con firmeza.

Hagrid no tuvo más remedio, cerró la ventana que estaba abierta y habló muy deprisa.

- La carta es de Madame Maxine, lo que dice en ella no les incumbe, pero tengo que irme por un tiempo. El profesor Dumbledor sabe de esto, por el momento él no está en el castillo, pero me ha encomendado algo, de lo que no puedo hablarles ahora.

- ¿Tiene que ver con los gigantes? – inquirió Harry.

- Una parte, nada más. Últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo, si no se han dado cuenta. Los mortífagos han tenido muy poca actividad y los dementores parecen haber sido tragados por la tierra, nadie los ha visto últimamente. Todo esto parece como si quien-ustedes-saben no hubiera regresado. Y eso es lo más preocupante, el director teme que se esté planeando algo realmente malo.

- Ahora que lo mencionas – comentó Hermione – no han aparecido notas extrañas en el diario, nada raro. ¿Por qué no pareces sorprendido, Harry?

- Yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Te iras por mucho tiempo, Hagrid?

- No lo sé, pero tendré que llevar a Grawpy conmigo. Si lo dejo, puede venir al colegio a buscarme.

- ¿Cómo está él, por cierto? – preguntó Harry.

- Oh, él esta muy bien, ya habla bastante español y ya no es tan agresivo. Les pediría que lo cuidaran por mí, pero es necesario que me lo lleve.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya se habían asustado con eso de cuidarlo de nuevo.

- Bueno chicos, realmente tengo prisa.

- Que te vaya bien, Hagrid, y ten mucho cuidado.

Los tres se despidieron de su gran amigo y se fueron en dirección al castillo. Ya era la hora de la cena.

Una semana antes de Halloween, Harry seguía preocupado por Hagrid, pero también por Voldemort, el hecho de que no estuviera dando problemas era realmente alarmante, sobre todo ahora que ya todo el mundo sabía que había regresado. Pareciera que estuviera creando un ejercito en secreto que atacaría de una sola vez, acabando con todo a su paso. Harry seguía con estos pensamientos durante el desayuno cuando llegó el acostumbrado diario "El Profeta", con una noticia que realmente le preocupó. Hermione, que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza en el momento que abría el diario, lo escupió todo sobre Ron, que estaba frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry, alarmado.

- ¡No puede ser!, ¿pero como? – dijo su amiga, que parecía realmente preocupada.

- ¡¿Qué dice el diario, Hermione?!

- Atacaron Grimmauld Place.


	13. 13 La noche de Halloween

Capítulo 13.- La noche de Halloween

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamó Harry más alto de lo que hubiera querido, haciendo voltear algunos de sus compañeros.

- No es conveniente que hablemos aquí – dijo Hermione en voz baja, – vamos a la sala común.

Los tres caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor sin decir ni una sola palabra en el camino.

- Lee esto.

Su amiga le dio el diario donde venía en letras grandes de titular:

_CAPTURA MASIVA DE MORTÍFAGOS_

_"__En la noche de ayer y durante la madrugada de hoy se llevó a cabo la captura de más de 20 mortífagos, los cuales había sido sorprendidos en una emboscada en una casa de los suburbios de Londres. En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontraba un gran número de magos, tanto del ministerio, como de otros lugares, todos reunidos con Albus Dumbledor, el director del Colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería. No se sabe que estaban haciendo ahí pero, según parece, ya estaban al tanto de que serían atacados. En el lugar de los hechos se dio un combate con numerosas bajas. Murieron tres mortífagos y dos aurores, pero el resto solo quedó con heridas mínimas. Lograron escapar 5 mortífagos, entre ellos una mujer. El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, que sigue en su cargo actual, no ha dado la información completa acerca de lo sucedido, pero dice sentirse feliz, porque, "si esto es todo lo que quien-ustedes-saben puede hacer ahora, no es tan fuerte como antes", palabras textuales del ministro. Por otro lado, un hecho desconcertante es que en el lugar de los hechos, muchos magos lograron distinguir entre los mortífagos que lograron escapar a Peter Pettigrew, el mago supuestamente asesinado por Sirus Black. Ahora todo el mundo se pregunta sí realmente fue Black quien cometió los crímenes de hace 15 años…"_

- ¿Cómo pudieron encontrar la casa? – preguntó Harry.

- Alguien tuvo que decírselos, es la única forma – contestó su amiga.

- Por lo que dice, Dumbledor sabía que los atacarían.

- No entiendo nada – decía Ron.

- ¿No lo ves, Ron?, si encontraron la casa es porque alguien dentro de la orden los traicionó, la pregunta sería ¿quién?

- Voldemort no mandó este ataque – exclamó Harry con seguridad. Sus amigos lo miraron desconcertados. – Él ni siquiera lo sabe.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Desde hace tiempo no he sentido nada, es como, es como si ni siquiera existiera. No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde estará?

- ¿Cómo se habrán enterado que los atacarían? – preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé, al menos se enteraron – respondió Hermione.

- Hagrid tiene razón, algo muy malo se está cocinando. – comentó el pelirrojo.

Aquella noche Harry no pudo dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado por esa noticia. Alguien había delatado a la Orden del Fénix ante los mortífagos, un nuevo traidor, pero ¿quién podía ser?, y lo más desconcertante, Harry estaba seguro de que Voldemort no había estado al tanto de aquel ataque. ¿Dónde demonios estaría Voldemort para no haberse dado cuenta de aquello?

Era la noche de Halloween y otra visita a Hogsmead. Todos los alumnos regresaban del pueblo para la cena de Noche de Brujas. Aquella no había sido precisamente una salida muy agradable para Harry, porque cuando estaba con sus amigos sentía cierta incomodidad que no lo dejaba tranquilo, como si sus amigos hubieran querido ir solos pero no quisieron decírselo, así que él tomó la iniciativa y se fue a vagabundear solo por el pueblo hasta la hora de regresar. Mientras andaba por ahí, vio a Veranna, pero lamentablemente no estaba sola. Venía con Alan, con quien platicaba muy amenamente, según Harry. Él no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Ya de regreso al castillo, Harry se encontró con sus amigos, aparentemente no habían sido buena idea dejarlos solos, porque los dos estaba furiosos y no se dirigían la palabra.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Harry.

- Pregúntale a tu amigo – contestó Hermione indignada.

- ¡Porque no le preguntas a ella, la señorita celosa!

- ¡¿Yo celosa?!, ¡Como si pudiera sentirme celosa de ti!

- ¡¿Entonces porque armas un escándalo?!

- ¡YO NO ESTOY ARMANDO NINGÚN ESCÁNDALO!

- ¡¿Y COMO LLAMAS A ESTO?!, ¡COMO SI HUBIERA SIDO TAN GRAVE!

- ¡Muchachos, tranquilos!

Harry trato de hacer que sus amigos se sentaran y dejaran de gritar, porque estaba llamando la atención de todos los demás. Hermione parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡TE ODIO, RONALD WEASLEY! – dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Todos la seguían con la vista, incluso Ron, que respiraba muy rápido y se agarraba la cabeza como si hubiera metido la pata como nunca en su vida.

- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó Harry, pero Ron no le contestó, sino que se levantó de su silla para ir tras ella.

Harry se quedó solo otra vez. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque sus amigos se comportaban así, nunca los había visto tan enojados el uno con el otro, excepto cuando Ron creyó que el gato de Hermione se había comido su rata, pero algo le decía que esta vez era diferente.

- ¿Qué les pasa a tus amigos?

Varios chicos de Hufflepuff se acercaron a preguntar. Harry se encogió de hombros. Aquella discusión le había quitado el hambre, pero solo por un momento. En eso se le acercaron Parvati y Lavander, aunque la primera no parecía muy emocionada de hblar con él. Harry puso cara de "Oh Dios, aquí vienen".

- Tu amiga sí que tiene carácter. ¿Ya te vas Harry, si no has cenado?

- No tengo hambre – respondió Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa y rogando que sus tripas no hicieran ruido.

- Hermione no debería tomárselo tan a pecho – comentó Lavander.

Harry, muy a su pesar pero con deseos de saber que les pasaba a sus amigos, se detuvo un momento para preguntarles.

- ¿De que hablan?, ¿ustedes saben porqué estaba molesta?

La dos chicas se miraron con complicidad, tratando de ocultar una risita.

- ¿Saben o no?

- Lo único que sabemos es que hizo un escándalo en Las Tres Escobas – dijo Lavander.

- Mejor le pregunto a ella – exclamó Harry con fastidio y se marchó, dejándolas solas.

Harry realmente quería saber porque se molestaron, pero decidió que mejor no quería saberlo de esas dos chicas, después de su experiencia con Parvati, pensó que ellas distorsionaría la verdad. Iba andando deprisa por los pasillos sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigía, no tenía deseos de regresar al dormitorio todavía, ya que posiblemente Ron y Hermione estarían discutiendo, pero tampoco quería regresar al Gran Comedor. Sus tripas empezaron a rugir de hambre porque por culpa de esas dos chicas ya no cenó. 'Creo que buscaré comida' , pensaba mientras caminaba sin rumbo. De pronto escucho un par de voces que discutían a la vuelta de un corredor. Primero pensó que eran Ron y Hermione, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no reconocía aquellas voces y que, casualmente aquel era el pasillo que bajaba hacia las mazmorras donde estaba la sala común de Slytherin.

- ¡Vendrás conmigo! – ordenaba la voz de un hombre.

- Oblígame. – contestaba la voz desafiante de una chica.

- ¡Claro que lo haré!

- ¡Ja!, quisiera verte intentarlo.

Harry trató de asomarse por la esquina con mucho cuidado para ver quienes eran los que discutían tan acaloradamente. Se trataba de Veranna y Alan.

- ¡Me acompañarás al Gran Comedor AHORA!

- No tengo hambre, gracias.

- ¡No me importa si tienes hambre, TÚ HARÁS LO QUE TE DIGO!

Alan intentó tomarla del brazo para obligarla a ir, pero ella sacó su varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le dijo fría y amenazadoramente.

- Vuelve a ordenarme algo y tendré que dejar de ser sutil.

- ¿Me vas a atacar?

- Si es necesario…

- No tienes el valor de hacerlo – contestó él con tranquilidad. Pero ella sonrió.

- ¿Quieres ver como lo hago? Cielos Alan, pensé que ya me conocías. No me provoques.

Él la miró un momento, sabía que ella era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

- Te estás metiendo en muchos problemas y yo ya no estaré para salvarte. Ten por seguro que se enterarán de esto.

- ¿Y tú crees que me importa?

- Bien, ya te lo advertí.

Alan giró sobre sus talones y se fue, mientras Veranna se quedó, de pie y con la respiración algo agitada. Harry seguía escondido, esperando irse lo más sigilosamente posible, pero entonces…

- ¡¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche ahí escondido, Potter?!

Harry no tuvo más remedio que salir de donde estaba.

- Perdón, no quise…

- La gente nunca quiere – atajó ella, - pero lo hace. Veo que aún no puedes aguantarte la curiosidad cuando escuchas ruidos extraños, ¿verdad?

- No, yo… – Harry estaba en problemas, no sabía que decir ni como defenderse, ella se veía furiosa y capaz de golpear a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

- ¿Vas a decirme qué demonios haces aquí, o tendré que adivinarlo? – preguntó Veranna, tratando de controlarse.

- No tenía hambre y decidí irme a dormir temprano… – decía mientras su estomago rugía de hambre tan fuerte que ella se dio cuenta. Lo miro con recelo. – No era mi intención espiarlos, es que escuché voces y me preguntaba quienes eran, es todo – dijo en forma de disculpa.

- Si, claro, como no. El mismo detalle de tu curiosidad.

- Es en serio, yo…

- Esta bien, esta bien, solo… cállate – respondió fastidiada.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó Harry con cautela luego de unos incomodos minutos de silencio.

- ¡¿Crees que estoy bien?!

- Pues…

- ¡Claro que no estoy bien… me muero de hambre! Pero ni LOCA bajo al Gran Comedor – parecía que el coraje se le estaba pasando, guardó silencio por un momento, sin prestar mucha atención en Harry, luego le preguntó:

- ¿Sabes que detesto en un hombre?

- No – respondió Harry, algo confundido por la pregunta, ¿qué tenía que ver eso con bajar a cenar?

- Detesto que me griten, y más odio que me digan lo que puedo y no puedo hacer. Ni mi abuelo hacía eso, ¿por qué lo va hacer él? – Harry se encogió de hombros. – Pero no importa ya – continuó Veranna mirando a Harry con ojos de complicidad, – tendré que bajar a las cocinas a buscar algo de cenar.

- ¿Sabes donde están las cocinas? – preguntó Harry, extrañado.

- No – respondió ella impaciente, – pero vagaré toda la noche por el colegio buscándolas hasta que las encuentre o hasta que amanezca, lo que suceda primero. Los fantasmas y los retratos pueden orientarme, o le puedo preguntar a los prefectos también – concluyó con tono sarcástico.

- No puedes andar vagando por el colegio, te pueden atrapar.

- ¿Quieres ahorrarme el trabajo?

Harry tenía cara de interrogación y Veranna de exasperación.

- De verdad Potter, necesitar practicar tu lógica de plomero. Es obvio que no sé donde están las cocinas porque llevo un par de meses en esta escuela, y no voy a estar toda la noche buscándolas. Pensé que estaba claro que te preguntaría a TI donde están. Pero si no quieres decirme, esta bien. Buenas noches.

- ¡No, espera! Lo siento, si te diré donde están, es más, iré contigo.

- Pensé que no tenías hambre.

- Mentí.

Ambos sonrieron. Los dos caminaron por los pasillo hasta llegar al cuadro del frutero, donde Harry acarició a la pera para hacerla reír y poder ingresar a las cocinas. Ya dentro, Harry se encontró con Dobby, el elfo doméstico que había liberado hacía cuatro años antes del servicio de la familia Malfoy. A Dobby le dio le dio muchísimo gusto ver a Harry Potter (como siempre hizo su escándalo).

- ¡Harry Potter ha venido a ver a Dobby! – decía el elfo con su voz chillona, – ¡que feliz es Dobby! ¿En qué puede servir Dobby a Harry Potter?

- Nos gustaría algo de cenar, si no es mucha molestia.

- ¿Es una nueva amiga de Harry Potter? – preguntó el elfo al notar que no venía solo.

- Si, - respondió Veranna – soy una nueva amiga de Harry Potter.

Dobby puso una mesa circular para dos cubierta con un mantel azul, después colocó un par de sillas y les preparó un rico asado con puré de papa y de postre les ofreció pastel de calabaza. Tal vez era el hecho de que ambos estaban hambrientos, pero todo lo que comieron les pareció delicioso. Harry y Veranna permanecieron mucho tiempo en las cocinas, platicando de muchas cosas como los maestros, las materias, el Quidditch, etc. Hablaban, reían, se sentían muy a gusto el uno con el otro. Harry jamás pensó que ella fuera tan agradable, si la mayor parte del tiempo parecía estar enojada, pero aquella noche era tan accesible que sentía que podía decirle todo, sus secretos, sus sentimientos, todo, pero aún no se sentía seguro de revelar muchas cosas, aunque se moría por contarlas a alguien.

- …sí, Snape siempre me ha odiado – decía Harry, mientras terminaba su postre.

- No veo por que, no eres tan malo.

- Me odia porque odia a mi padre. Está loco el tipo. Además yo también lo detesto. Como te habrás dado cuenta, le gusta quitarme puntos sin ninguna razón.

- No le des importancia, solo ignóralo.

- Para ti es fácil, no has tenido clase con él desde primero.

- Tal vez no, pero se lo que se siente que te traten de la forma más injusta posible, que te humillen y que te odien por algo que nunca has hecho.

- ¿Has pasado por algo así, Veranna?

- Anny.

- ¿Perdón?

- Llámame Anny. Veranna en muy largo y formal. Y lo que preguntaste, no creo que sea un tema para esta conversación.

- Muy bien, si no me quieres decir… Sabes, hay algo que me intriga de ti, ¿cómo es que a veces eres tan amable conmigo y otras veces parece como si ni me conocieras? ¿Por qué eres así?

- Autoprotección. Aprendí eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Autoprotección de qué?

- Del mundo. Es algo complicado y difícil de explicar. Pero discúlpame si te confundí con mi forma de ser o por haberte tratado mal, hay veces que no puedo evitarlo. Además, prefiero mantener nuestra amistad en secreto, ya que tu eres Gryffindor y yo Slytherin y no quiero causarte problemas. ¿Te molesta?

- No, por supuesto que no, en eso tienes razón, pero… con Alan siempre te comportas diferente – comentó Harry, sin poder aguantarse.

- ¿Con Alan? - preguntó ella, extrañada – ¿acaso tu lo conoces?

- Bueno, conocerlo no… pero te he visto cuando estas con él.

- ¿Me espías, Potter? – preguntó Anny, pero con una rara sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡No, claro que no! – respondió Harry rápidamente. Poniéndose algo nervioso.

- Alan es muy especial para mí, – dijo ella, sonriendo como Harry nunca la había visto sonreír – sin él no habría sobrevivido hace un año. Él ha estado conmigo en momentos muy difíciles, pero ha cambiado mucho últimamente. Ya no puedo confiar en él como antes, y eso me duele. Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de él o me pondré sentimental. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

- Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos… ¡AY!

Harry se estaba levantando de la silla cuando de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza, un ardor punzante en su cicatriz tan intenso que lo cegó por un momento, no escuchaba nada, sus oídos zumbaban horrible, empezó a tambalearse por todos lados con las manos en la cabeza tapando sus oídos, como para que acabara el ruido, tumbó la mesa y varias cacerolas que los elfos estaban limpiando. Sabía que en algún lugar, Voldemort estaba tan furioso como nunca lo había estado en todo su vida.

De pronto, todo cesó, cayó de rodillas al piso, estaba increíblemente agotado, cubierto de sudor frío y temblando incontrolablemente. Por un momento creyó que el mismo Voldemort estaba con ellos en las cocinas. Levantó la cabeza y empezó a mirar a todos lados, como buscándolo entre las sombras.

- ¡Harry, Harry! – Anny estaba de rodillas junto a él, estaba asustada. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

- Estoy… estoy… bien – dijo entrecortadamente. Se levantó del piso ayudado por Anny. Aún podía sentir un poco de la rabia de Lord Voldemort en él.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Anny.

- No fue nada, no te preocupes – dijo al momento que se sentaba en una silla.

- No soy tonta Potter, ¿qué fue eso?

- Como tú dijiste, eso no es tema para esta conversación. Debo irme.

- Espera.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu mano.

Harry miró su mano derecha. Tenía sangre. Al parecer se había cortado con los utensilios que los elfos estaban lavando.

- Ven aquí.

Anny se sentó frente a él y con un trozo de su túnica hizo un venda para cubrirle la herida. Mientras lo curaba, ella se dio cuenta de que en el dorso de su mano había sutiles líneas brillantes de unas cicatrices que decían en conjunto: _"No debo decir mentiras" _.

- Un recuerdo de Dolores Umbridge – dijo Harry de repente, al ver que ella las miraba.

- Que linda – contestó Anny irónicamente, - ¿Qué mentiras le contaste para que te hiciera esto?

- ¡No eran mentiras! Y no quiero hablar de ello.

- Esta bien, tranquilo. Sabes, debes aprender a controlar tu carácter, eres muy bravo.

- Pues lo mismo podría decir de ti.

- Touchè

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos. Entonces Anny dijo de repente:

- Debe ser difícil ser tú. Draco me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti. Ninguna agradable, por cierto.

- Él no es precisamente un admirador mío – contestó Harry de mala gana.

- Todo lo que dice de ti lo dice con envidia. Apuesto a que él daría lo que fuera por tener lo que tú tienes.

- ¿Y que se supone que tengo?

- Agallas.

Harry no dijo nada, tan solo la observaba. Ella siguió hablando, ahora sin mirarlo mientras le vendaba la mano.

- Es horrible guardar tantos secretos, te hacen sentir solo. Sabes que hay cosas que por más entereza que tengas, no puedes cargar solo, tú no puedes salvar al mundo. Todos creen que es fácil pedirte que hagas cosas, que los ayudes, creen que no sientes y les parece sencillo acusarte de lo que no puedes controlar. Para los demás es muy fácil juzgarte, porque nunca han estado en tus zapatos. Nunca han vivido lo que tú, ni han visto lo que tú, ni han sentido lo que tú. A veces deseas ser otra persona, para que todo acabe, para que se vayan el dolor y los malos ratos. O ser tan insignificante para que nadie se de cuenta de que existes y así no te exijan más de lo que puedes dar – guardo silencio por un momento, levantó la vista para clavar sus ojos fijamente en él. – Tu crees que estás solo, pero no lo estas, ¿sabes?, tienes amigos que están ahí para ti.

Harry seguí mirándola. Todas esas cosas que le dijo, parecía que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y que sabía por todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a Hogwarts hacía cinco años. Tenía un nudo espantoso en su garganta, quería gritar, o al menos contarle a Anny lo que le sucedía, la cicatriz, los sueños, la maldita profecía. Pero aún no se sentí lo suficientemente listo para explicarlo.

- Te acompañaré a tu sala común – dijo ella, levantándose de su silla. Él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y seguirla.

Los dos salieron de las cocinas pasada la media noche. Caminaron en silencio por un buen rato. Harry se sentía cansado, lo único que quería era llegar y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Malfoy de mí? – preguntó de pronto.

- ¿En serio quieres saber?

- Sí.

- Dice que te gusta hacer espectáculos para llamar la atención, que hablas parsel, que eres un perdedor, que haces amistad con licántropos y semigigantes, que eres peligroso y otras tonterías como esas.

- ¿Crees lo que te dijo?

- Hasta no escucharlo de tu boca, no creeré nada de lo que me diga acerca de ti.

- ¿Entonces como sabes tanto de mí?

- Es increíble lo que puedes aprender de una persona cuando la ves a los ojos, o cuando prestas atención a pequeños detalles de su personalidad. Bien aquí es.

Llegaron al retrato de la Sra. Gorda, que estaba algo molesta.

- ¡Llegas tarde muchacho, si entras ya no sales!

- ¿Por qué esta tan molesta?

- Tus escandalosos compañeros siguen festejando Halloween y no me dejan dormir.

- Bueno Harry, me voy, ¿seguro que estarás bien?

- No te preocupes, estaré bien, tengo demasiado sueño como para quedarme a la fiesta. Tú ten cuidado, que no te vayan a descubrir en los pasillos a esta hora.

- Tendré cuidado, nos vemos.

Ambos sonrieron, luego ella desapareció por el oscuro pasillo. Harry entró a la sala común donde casi todos los alumnos estaban festejando tan divertidos que ni se percataron de que había entrado, lo cual fue bueno porque así pudo subir a su habitación sin ser molestado. A los que no logró ver por ningún lado fueron a Ron y Hermione, posiblemente ellos no estaban en la sala común, porque cuando llegó al dormitorio, éste se encontraba vacío. En realidad, en ese momento no le interesaba mucho donde pudieran estar sus amigos, lo único que quería era descansar, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, así que se metió a su cama y cerró las cortinas de dosel. Aquella noche no durmió muy bien, sabía que Voldemort aún estaba enojado, especialmente con Bellatrix, a quien Harry sabía que estaban castigando, por el incesante ardor de su cicatriz.


	14. 14 Temporada de Quidditch

Capítulo 14.- Temporada de Quidditch

- ¿Dónde estuvieron anoche? – preguntó Harry, mientras veía a su amigo levantarse y cambiarse de ropa, ya que seguía con la misma túnica del día anterior. Él no lo miraba y hacía todo para esconder su rostro de Harry.

- Anduvimos por ahí, regresé como a las tres de la mañana – respondió.

- ¿Porqué discutieron anoche?

- Por nada en especial – se limitó a decir.

- Lo de anoche no parecía "nada en especial".

- No sé porque te preocupas por nosotros, si tú fuiste el que nos dejó solos – comenzó a decir Ron, y conforme lo hacía, su tono de voz se elevaba. – Además ya casi nunca nos hablas, te guardas todo, ni nos cuentas las cosas como antes. ¡Es más, hasta pareces estar enojado todo el maldito tiempo!

- ¡Oye, esto no se trata de mí, se trata de ustedes, USTEDES eran los que se peleaban! Además yo pensé que querían estar solos, por su comportamiento conmigo.

- ¡Eso ya no importa, el daño ya está hecho!

- Pero, ¿de qué daño hablas?

- ¡No creo que te importe!

Harry lo miró por un momento, luego dijo con frialdad.

- Bien, discúlpame por haberme entrometido en tus problemas – después salió de la habitación enojado y confundido por la forma en que lo trató Ron. Ellos habían sido amigos desde su primer día en Hogwarts y el hecho de que él estuviera enojado con Hermione, no le daba derecho de desquitarse con él.

Harry llegó al Gran Comedor. Ahí vio a Hermione sentada al lado de Ginny tomando el desayuno. Ella también parecía estar molesta, pero más que molesta, decepcionada y triste, con cara de haber llorado casi toda la noche. Él se acercó y tomó asiento con ellas.

- Buenos días Harry – saludó Ginny.

- Buenos días – contestó Harry – buenos días, Hermione.

- ¿Eh?, ¿qué? – la chica parecía estar en otro mundo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, no, bueno, no me siento muy bien. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir un rato – entonces la chica se marcho.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry a Ginny.

- ¿No te enteraste? – Harry negó con la cabeza – A mi querido hermano se le ocurrió hacerle una broma a Hermione, por cierto muy pesada y creo que no quería llegar a tanto, pero escogió mal a la persona. Aunque ahora pienso que no fue una broma del todo. Se supone que ellos iban a pasar el día juntos, solos, se las ingeniarían para deshacerse de ti, como si no fuera suficiente el tiempo que ya pasan juntos todo el día, pero bueno, el caso es que todo estaba muy bien en Las Tres Escobas hasta que Ron va por unas cervezas de mantequilla, en la barra se encontró con Lavander Brown, Parvati y Padme Patil. Ellas, en especial Padme Patil, lo entretuvieron tanto tiempo que Hermione tuvo que ir por él, pero él no quiso regresar con ella, lo que me pareció una grosería para Hermione, dijo que se quedaría a platicar con esas chicas, ya que ellas lo trataban como a un héroe nacional, le daban todo y el tonto se lo creía. Entonces Hermione obviamente se molestó, le dijo que porqué la había invitado si no iba a estar con ella, dijo que al menos, si le hubiera dicho que la iba dejar, ella se habría ido y no lo habría molestado, pero no, tenía que humillarla de esa forma. También él le dijo que no había porqué molestarse, que "había demasiado Ron para todas" y eso la enfureció más, entonces ella, en un arranque de ira, te mencionó a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Si – continuó Ginny. – Ella dijo que tú al menos decías las cosas sinceramente y que no dudabas en dejar lo que estabas haciendo para ir con ella si ella te necesitaba, aunque solo fueran amigos. Eso sí que molestó a Ron y fue ahí donde empezaron a gritar los dos como dementes.

- Así que por eso está molesto conmigo. Vaya, pues lo que hizo no esta bien, te lo digo por experiencia propia, no debió dejar plantada a Hermione, y mucho menos así. Además, ella no se lo merece.

- Ron es un caso perdido – concluyó la pelirroja.

Los días de noviembre iban transcurriendo muy rápido y ya se aproximaba la época de quidditch, así que los entrenamientos eran cada vez más pesados. A Harry no parecían afectarle, ya que se había acostumbrado al trabajo duro, pero el resto del equipo era casi novato y muy pocos le seguían el paso.

Era la mañana del Sábado, y era una mañana de otoño azotada por un viento fresco, mas no frío. Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin se enfrentarían en su primer partido de la temporada y todo el colegio esperaba con ansia este encuentro. Antes del partido, Harry reunió a su equipo en los vestidores, pero faltaba uno, el guardián, y nadie sabía donde estaba, hasta que el susodicho va entrando con el sebo del mundo (como si nada) y con una cara de felicidad que no podía con ella.

- Por fin llegas - exclamó Harry, molesto – pero gracias por acompañarnos. – ya continuando con su discurso: - bien, sabemos como juega Slytherin, ellos harán todo lo posible por hacer trampa y hacernos perder los estribos, les pido por favor que no se dejen provocar, se que es difícil, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

- Escuché que tienen a un nuevo cazador y otro guardián, dicen que son buenos.

- ¿Sabes quienes son? – Sloper negó con la cabeza. – Bueno, no importa, debemos tener más cuidado aún. Entonces ¡A GANAR!

Antes de salir al campo, Ron detuvo a Harry, quería hablar con él.

- Veo que ya hicieron las pases tú y Hermione – dijo al verlo tan sonriente.

- Sí - respondió el pelirrojo, algo sonrojado, – pero lo que quería decirte, bueno, es que, yo y luego, y bueno, lo que pasa es que…

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – dijo Harry, al notar como su amigo trataba de disculparse. Ya vueltos amigos, los dos salieron con el resto del equipo al campo.

Todo el colegio se disponía a tomar los mejores asientos en las tribunas ya que el juego entre Leones y Serpientes estaba a punto de comenzar. Los dos equipos salían al campo de juego montados en sus escobas, ahora el nuevo narrador era un chico de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Y aquí vienen los dos equipos entrando al campo. De Gryffindor, Weasley guardián, Kirk y Sloper golpeadores, Weasley, Limura y McDonald cazadoras y Potter buscador. Por el equipo de Slytherin, Perlia (Alan) guardián, Crabbe y Goyle golpeadores, Nott, Pucey y Waller cazadores y Malfoy buscador.

Harry se sorprendió al ver en el campo a Veranna, y más se sorprendió al ver que montaba una extraña escoba negra con detalles plateados, él nunca había visto un modelo como ese, y el comentarista tampoco ya que no supo como nombrar la escoba. Como siempre ella no estaba sola, Alan era el nuevo guardián, 'ni para jugar la deja sola' pensó Harry inconscientemente. Harry la miraba fijamente a ella, en busca de una señal de reconocimiento, pero ella estaba muy seria, hasta parecía molesta y no miraba a Harry. Aunque eso ya no le extrañaba al muchacho, pero sí se sintió algo dolido, si bien no quería admitirlo, de unos días a la fecha pensaba mucho en ella, sobre todo después de la noche de Halloween, y realmente le afectaba cuando ella no le dirigía la palabra. No lo aceptaba y hasta cierto punto se reprochaba a sí mismo el hecho de que Anny le atrajera, incluso que le gustara, ella era Slytherin y él Gryffindor y si intentara una relación con ella, sería el peor golpe que podría darle a su casa.

- ¡Muy bien, los jugadores toman sus posiciones y comienza el partido! ¡Limura pasa Weasley, Weasley la lleva, Crabbe le manda una blodger con bastante fuerza, Weasley la esquiva, pierde la quaffle, la recoge Nott, Nott la lleva, pasa a Sloper y Kirk, está llegando al área de los aros, tira y… Weasley, el guardián hace una parada increíble, se la pasa a McDonald, McDonald la lleva, pasa a Weasley, ella se la pasa a Limura, Limura la regresa, Weasley la pasa de nuevo a McDonald, se acercan al área de tiro, lanza y... la bloquean, la quaffle cae, la tiene Weasley, tira otra vez y… anota, Gryffindor con la delantera 10 – 0, esas chicas si que saben jugar. Ahora la tiene Pucey, que se la pasa a Nott, Nott se la regresa, al parecer no dejan a la otra cazadora participar mucho. Weasley la salva nuevamente, se la pasa a Limura, no hay quien detenga a estas chicas, anotan nuevamente, 20 – 0 favor Gryffindor…

El juego continuaba así, al poco rato Gryffindor anotaba su tercer punto. Harry no estaba muy preocupado por hallar la snitch ya que Malfoy no la estaba buscando, se había entretenido en preocuparse por su equipo. Harry sobrevolaba el área de Slytherin cuando escuchó a Alan gritar a su equipo:

- ¡Bien, es hora de jugar en serio!

Y entonces comenzó. Anny había estado muy inactiva durante el partido hasta ese momento, le arrebató la quaffle a Nott y avanzó a una velocidad increíble hacia los aros de Ron, el cual no estaba preparado para aquella envestida.

- ¡Pero que velocidad! – decía el narrador - ¡casi tan rápida como la Saeta de Potter!, ¡que manera de anotar, ahora son sus compañeros los que no tienen oportunidad, ella sola ha empatado el juego 30 – 30!

Ella volaba de una forma admirable, no conocía a nadie que lo hiciera como ella. Harry comenzó a preocuparse de encontrar la snitch lo más pronto posible, porque a ese paso les ganarían el juego por puntos. Alan ya no dejó entrar una quaffle más por sus aros y Ron ya había permitido 15. Por fin, cuando iban 03 – 17 favor Slytherin, cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff, Harry vislumbró un destello dorado que revoloteaba incesantemente. Se lanzó en picada hacia él, Malfoy estaba hasta el otro extremo del campo y ni de chiste llegaría a tiempo, así que tomó el bat de Goyle y lanzó una fuerte bludger hacia Harry, pero Ginny se le atravesó en el camino y le dio a ella en la cabeza. Harry no se dio cuanta hasta que la pequeña pelota dorada estuvo en su mano, y fue cuando volteó que vio a Ginny caer de su escoba de forma irremediable, y no había nadie cerca de su equipo quien pudiera ayudarla, así que se lanzó por ella a toda velocidad, pero aún así no iba a llegar. Entonces alguien más la atrapó de un brazo y la mantuvo colgada de los aires hasta que Harry llegó. Veranna la había alcanzado antes de que se estrellara. Cuando Harry llegó hasta ellas ayudó a Ginny a subir a su escoba.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny, mientras se aferraba a Harry para no caer de su escoba. Pero él solo veía a Veranna, que también le regresaba la mirada, y Ginny lo notó.

- Dile a tus jugadores que tengan más cuidado la próxima vez – dijo sin quitar los ojos de él, luego se fue.

La Sra. Hooch reprendió a Malfoy por la falta y declaró a Gryffindor ganador del partido. Ya en los vestidores.

- ¿Estas bien Ginny? – Preguntó Ron.

- Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo fue el susto y el golpe.

- Debes ir a la enfermería, Ginny.

- No, de verdad, estoy bien.

- Acompáñala McDonald – dijo Harry sin rodeos. No estaba de humor.

- Casi nos ganan ¿eh? – comentó Ron. – No entiendo como pueden jugar así de sucio. Esa Waller está loca, no he visto a nadie jugar como ella y el guardián no se queda atrás.

- Yo creo que jugaron bastante decente, para como acostumbran – habló Mika.

- Tú vienes del mismo colegio que ellos. ¿Ya los habías visto jugar?

- Solo a Alan, a ella nunca la dejaron entrar a ningún equipo, y ya veo porque. Generalmente ellos dejan en cama a todos sus oponentes de Quidditch, aunque ahora no hubo muertos, que sorpresa.

Todos se callaron ante la declaración de Mika. Lugo el equipo se fue a cenar.

Ya todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se reunieron con Hermione (que ya estaba bastante contenta). Los tres estaban cenando muy tranquilamente cuando de pronto se escuchó en todo el salón el grito de una chica. Como ellos estaban cerca de la entrada fueron de los primeros en salir. Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de entrada encontraron una desagradable escena: Pansy Parkinson volaba de cabeza a unos tres metros de altura, mostrando su ajustada y, según ella, "sexy" ropa interior a todo el mundo. Abajo, con la varita extendida hacia la chica voladora, estaba Anny, que tenía una expresión maliciosa en su rostro, una mirada cruel y una extraña sonrisa surcaban sus labios. A su lado estaba Malfoy, destornillándose de risa, y Alan, que estaba algo pálido y enojado.

- ¡Bájala! – le decía el chico.

Pero Anny no respondió, tan solo se limitó a verlo unos segundos. Su rostro claramente reflejaba lo que pensaba.

- ¡TE DIGO QUE LA BAJES!

- Quiero divertirme un rato – dijo ella, simplemente. – Además, ella se lo buscó.

- ¡No te lo voy a repetir!, ¡no es divertido! – amenazaba Alan.

- Para mí sí lo es, y mucho. – decía ella. Malfoy seguía riéndose. – Te sugiero que te calles, Malfoy – Anny ya estaba harta de su risa, – si no quieres acompañarla.

- ¡Bájala inmediatamente! – Hermione se acercó a ella decididamente. Claramente estaba furiosa. Veranna solo la miró aproximarse sin decir o hacer nada.

- ¡Que la bajes! – repetía Hermione.

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS SANGRE SUCIA! – se oyó gritar a Pansy desde los tres metros de altura donde estaba.

Entonces Anny alzó un poco más su varita y Pansy se elevó otros dos metros y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje muy rápidamente.

- No deberías permitir que te hablen así – dijo Anny a Hermione, pero ella seguía enojada porque no le hacía caso de bajarla.

- ¡Soy Prefecta y te ordeno que la bajes! – decía la chica, cada vez con menos paciencia. Pero Anny se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de ella y le dijo casi en un susurro:

- Bueno, ¿por qué no me obligas?

Hermione estaba a punto de sacar su varita cuando Harry la detuvo. Él no decía nada, tan solo miraba a Veranna a los ojos buscando una explicación para su comportamiento. Pero ella evitaba su mirada.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – la profesora McGonagall acababa de llegar. – Srta. Waller, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? ¡Baje inmediatamente a la Srta. Parkinson!

- Para qué profesora – dijo Anny con voz melosa, – ella está muy bien allá arriba.

- ¡Que la baje, he dicho!

- Como guste, profesora – respondió lacónicamente. Y con un movimiento de su varita, Pansy se precipitó a toda velocidad contra otras chicas de Slytherin, que estaban enojadas por lo que le había hecho a su amiga.

- ¡Sepa que le quitaré 50 puntos a su casa! ¡Ahora me acompañará a la oficina del director!

Veranna se fue detrás de la profesora McGonagall, aún con la sonrisa de satisfacción por lo que le había hecho a Parkinson. Entonces un par de voces a la derecha de Harry empezaron a hablar de algo que le interesó.

- Parece que por fin reventó de nuevo – decía Mika a una chica rubia.

- Ya se había tardado – respondió la rubia. – Debe estar furiosa por lo del partido.

- Bueno, al menos solo la hizo volar.

- Tienes razón, ella sigue viva.

Las dos chicas continuaron con su platica camino a la sala común. Harry aún seguía en el vestíbulo.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a ignorarme así! – seguía diciendo Hermione, que estaba indignada.

- Tranquilízate – decía Ron – la bruja está loca.

- ¡Pero al menos McGonagall le dará su merecido!

- Mejor vámonos a la sala común – propuso Harry. – Hemos visto mucho esta noche.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaron Harry vio a Mika platicar muy animadamente con la chica rubia y tenía la tentación de preguntarles si ellas sabían algo del extraño comportamiento de su compañera de pociones.

- Yo me voy a dormir – dijo de pronto Hermione – estoy cansada.

- Yo también creo que me voy – agregó Ron - ¿Te quedas o te vas? – preguntó a Harry.

- Yo me quedo un rato. – mencionó al ver su oportunidad.

Una vez que sus amigos abandonaron la sala, Harry se acercó a las chicas que platicaban.

- ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

- Claro, siéntate – dijo Mika. – Ella es Tara Alberú, está en 5°.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy…

- Sé quien eres, tendría que ser alien para no saberlo – dijo la rubia, antes de que Harry terminara de presentarse. – ¿Estuviste presente en el espectáculo de hace rato?

- Si – respondió Harry. – ¿Ustedes que piensan?

- Hasta que por fin Waller se presenta como es – dijo Mika.

- ¿Ustedes la conocen?

- No en realidad – respondió Tara, – solo vemos lo que ella quiere mostrar. Yo creo que ni Alan la conoce realmente como es.

- No entiendo.

- Tú no conoces su historia, y para tu seguridad, sería mejor quedarte así.

- Vamos, cuéntenme.

- Bien, yo contaré la historia – dijo Tara, – para empezar Waller es una chica… rara, rara y peligrosa. Llegó a nuestro colegio el año pasado, junto con el nuevo guardabosques. De inmediato anduvo con Alan, el chico más malo de toda la escuela. Casi nunca se separaban.

- Aunque él era malo, ella era peor – interrumpió Mika – La llamábamos "Reina de Hielo", porque era de sangre fría. Atacaba sin piedad a quien se le pusiera enfrente, como a esa Parkinson, con razón o sin ella. Todos la temían.

- Con el simple hecho de ser amiga de Alan sabíamos que era peligrosa – continuó Tara – Pero hasta cierto punto, él la controlaba un poco. Ella lo desafiaba y él la sometía, aunque muy pocas veces lo lograba.

- ¿En serio es tan malo?

- Nunca te has enfrentado a él – dijo Mika.

- Además practica magia negra – agregó Tara. – ¿Te has fijado que siempre trae un libro negro? – Harry asintió – Pues una vez lo tomamos y, sorpresa, no tiene nada escrito.

- También siempre se veía a escondidas con el guardabosques. Él le enseñaba magia oscura o algo así. Recuerdas – dijo Mika a Tara.

- Todo lo que hemos dicho es cierto – exclamó Tara, al ver que Harry pone cara de incredulidad.

- Y eso no es todo, – continuó Mika – la razón por la que no confiamos en ella es esta. El último día de clases del año pasado, todos los que estamos en este colegio habíamos salido al bosque. Cuando regresamos a la hora de la cena, el resto de los alumnos, los maestros, todos, yacían muertos en el Gran Salón de Banquetes.

- ¿Todos?

- Todos, menos ella – aclaró Tara. – Ella estaba frente a un montón de ropa, la del anciano guardabosques, pero el cuerpo del hombre había desaparecido y ella estaba como en trance. Nosotros la culpamos de aquella atrocidad.

- ¿Ella los mató? – preguntó Harry, muy sorprendido y sin creer una palabra.

- No, pero fue la única que sobrevivió.

- Y, ¿no les parece injusto acusarla así como así?

- Quien mató a todos tuvo una razón para no matarla a ella – dijo Tara, molesta. – Quisimos saber cual fue, pero ella no habla de ese día. Si quiere llevarse el secreto a su tumba, puede hacerlo, no me importa, teníamos que culpar a alguien.

- Si nos disculpas – dijo Mika – creo que nos vamos a dormir.

Ella y Tara se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus dormitorios. En algún punto de la conversación se habían molestado. Harry se quedó solo, sentado, meditando todo lo que le dijeron. Parecía que habían descrito a una bruja perversa, pero Harry sentía que conocía a Anny más que nadie y ella no era como esas chicas se le había descrito, lo único que concuerda es la parte de que siempre anda con Alan, pero todo lo demás no parecía real. Eso sí, la forma en que trató a Parkinson lo desconcertó. Harry pensaba que había una explicación lógica para ese comportamiento. Aún así, ¿a caso solo Harry la conocía como realmente era?


	15. 15 Amistad de Navidad

Capítulo 15.- Amistad de Navidad

Faltaban solo unos días para las fiestas de Navidad. Por todo el colegio se extendió la noticia de cómo Parkinson dio a conocer su ajustada ropa interior. Todos se burlaban de ella, incluso Malfoy y sus amigos hacían mofa de la vergüenza de la chica. Por otro lado, Harry no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Anny, ya que en clase estaba muy seria y no tenía otro lugar donde pudiesen platicar a gusto. Por fin, en una clase de pociones Harry le dijo casi en un murmullo, para no ser oído por Snape:

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿De que?

- Aquí no. Te espero en el pasillo del 7° piso a la hora de la comida.

Y así pasó. Cuando Harry llegó al aula de Menesteres, Anny ya lo esperaba ahí, aunque ella no se había dado cuenta.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Solo espera a poder entrar.

- ¿A dónde?

Harry pasó tres veces frente a la puerta, pensando en que necesitaba un lugar cómodo para platicar. Ella solo lo veía extrañada. De repente, apareció una puerta en la pared y ella quedó sorprendida.

- Después de ti – dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Anny, mientras analizaba el cuarto, que ya no era un salón de practicas, si no una pequeña estancia con un par de mullidos sillones en un rincón, iluminado por varias velas en la pared.

- Esta es la Habitación de los Menesteres – comentó Harry. – Si alguna vez necesitas un cuarto de lo que sea, ya sea baño, armario, o boliche, puedes encontrarlo en este lugar, solo tienes que pensar en lo que necesitas y pasar por aquí tres veces y éste aparecerá.

- Que habitación tan útil – dijo, volteando hacia Harry con una mirada algo pícara. – Ahora sí, dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Los dos se sentaron en los sillones. Harry no sabía por donde empezar.

- Bueno – dijo al fin – me gustaría saber porque atacaste a Parkinson. ¿Estabas enojada con ella por algo?

- Ah, es eso – dijo con fastidio – Tú crees que la ataqué sin razón alguna, como el resto.

- No…

- ¡Pues sí! – respondió – se que no tenía una razón suficiente, al menos ninguna para sus ojos. ¡Y sí, también estaba furiosa porque perdí, ODIO PERDER!

- ¿Por qué te dicen "Reina de Hielo"? – preguntó Harry, sin inmutarse de los gritos de la chica, y con ganas de saberlo de ella misma.

- Veo que has hablado con Mika, Tara o Daniel. – dijo con frialdad. – Ellos siempre ven todo lo que pasa después. Como cuando ataqué a Parkinson. Solo vieron cuando la hice volar, no vieron lo que pasó antes.

- ¿Y qué pasó antes?

- Parkinson me estuvo fastidiando desde que me bajé de la escoba, me insultó y trató de quemar mi libro. Este libro – dijo señalando un pequeño libro de pasta negra que siempre llevaba con ella – es lo único que me dejó mi abuelo antes de morir. Jamás perdonaré aquel que me lo quiera quitar – concluyó con la respiración agitada.

- Pues creo que fue una razón suficiente. Yo también la habría atacado.

- ¿En serio?, es decir, ¿harías lo mismo que yo?

- Tal vez sí, yo creo que sí. Una vez en 2° Malfoy hizo lo mismo y tuve que atacarlo.

- Vaya, eso me hace sentir mejor. Gracias. Pensé que ellos te habrían dicho muchas cosas sobre mí.

- Lo hicieron, pero, como tú dijiste, hasta no escucharlas de tu boca las creeré.

- Vaya, gracias. Ahora todo el mundo me tiene más miedo que antes. Eso es bueno, al menos no se meterán conmigo.

- No te cansas de estar sola todo el tiempo – preguntó Harry.

- Pues… a veces sí, de hecho, se puede decir que nunca he tenido amigos, hasta ahora. Tú eres diferente, solo tú no me has reclamado por lo que hice – ella lo miró de una forma que Harry no conocía, pero le gustó mucho. Harry le sonrió. – Tú ¿cómo encontraste esta habitación? – preguntó ella de repente.

- Tengo un grupo de estudio y es aquí donde venimos a practicar. Yo tampoco conocía este lugar hasta que Dobby me dijo que existía. Nos fue muy útil el año pasado, pero lo seguimos usando.

- Será mejor que me vaya, ya me he ganado muchos regaños de Alan. Nos vemos, Harry y, gracias.

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por no gritarme como los demás.

La chica salió de la habitación. Harry la siguió con la mirada. De pronto sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y no puede evitar sonreír. Ella le gustaba y no podía impedirlo. Es una lástima que ya tuviera novio.

Era el último día en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones de navidad y como el año anterior, Harry decidió convocar a una reunión del ED para hacer su última practica.

- Bien – dijo Harry a sus compañeros, - como estaremos de vacaciones, antes de irnos me gustaría reafirmar algunos hechizos que aún no están listos, como el Patronus, todavía conservamos al boggart con el que hemos practicado.

- ¡No! – dijeron la mayoría.

- Mejor practicamos hechizos desvanecedores.

- Pero eso ya casi lo dominan, y aún tienen muchos problemas con el Patronus.

- Lo que pasa – comentó Ginny – es que no queremos que se transforme en ya-sabes-quien.

- Les aseguro que tendré más cuidado y eso ya no pasará.

- Aún así, Potter – dijo Justin – nos asustaste demasiado la última vez.

- De acuerdo, practicaremos lo que quieran.

Así comenzaron la sesión de dos horas, durante las cuales los alumnos se lanzaban hechizos y los que los recibía caían desmayados por unos minutos, para luego invertir los papeles. Ya después de un rato, Harry empezó a recoger los cojines que se habían utilizado cuando sus compañeros empezaron a salir. Ron y Hermione se adelantaron porque tenían deberes de prefectos. Cada uno de los miembros del ED se despidió de Harry deseándole feliz navidad y que pasara unas buenas vacaciones. Poco a poco se fue vaciando la sala hasta que se quedó solo recogiendo. Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando alguien entró de nuevo en la habitación. Era Anny, por lo visto había esperado a que todos se fueran, la amistad entre ellos aún era un secreto.

- Ah, eres tú, me asustaste – comentó Harry al voltear y verla en la entrada.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- Termino de recoger, ¿me ayudas?

- Claro.

Ya entre los dos se apresuró el trabajo, pero habrían terminado más pronto de no haber estado jugando con los cojines ya acomodados. Una vez que terminaron se sentaron a conversar un rato acerca de lo que harían para vacaciones.

- ¿Así que te irás a pasar las navidades a casa de tu amigo Weasley?

- Si, ¿tú qué harás?

- No lo sé – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Tal vez me quede aquí, o si no, lo más probable es que vaya a casa de Alan – comentó, algo deprimida. A Harry le incomodaba mucho cuando Anny hablaba de Alan, le daba una sensación rara en el estómago la forma en que ella platicaba de él, algo como celos. Aunque ellos, Harry y Anny, solo eran amigos, él no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Y… tú… tú quieres ir ahí? – preguntó el chico, aparentemente indiferente. Ella pensó un momento antes de responder.

- No lo sé – contestó. – Él ha cambiado mucho conmigo, además, yo nunca le he gustado mucho a su familia, ni ellos a mí – suspiró. – Ellos ya deben saber lo que pasó. Pero es una larga historia que no tengo ganas de contar – por unos segundos se quedó callada mirando al espacio, como si recordara algo. – Bueno, que se le puede hacer ¿verdad? A veces no puedes ir en contra de las circunstancias.

Ella sonrió a Harry y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se miraron un largo rato sin decir nada, hasta que Harry noto que ya debería estar en su sala común.

- Creo que ya es muy tarde – dijo de repente.

- Si, tienes razón.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, pero no tenían muchas ganas de irse.

- Bueno, parece que te veré hasta después de las vacaciones – dijo ella.

- Eso parece.

- Bien, pues, feliz navidad entonces.

- Feliz navidad para ti también.

Anny ya se encaminaba hacia la puerta cuando de repente se detuvo. Parecía tener una lucha interna, quería irse pero a la vez regresar y quedarse, pero no se decidía. Por fin, la parte de ella que deseaba regresar fue más fuerte. Se dio media vuelta y avanzó con paso firme hacia Harry, se detuvo frente a él y le dijo:

- Tengo un regalo de navidad para ti y como ya no te veré, te lo entregaré ahora ¿de acuerdo?

- Gracias, pero no debiste molestarte, ahora yo tendré que comprarte un regalo – contestó Harry sonriendo, pensando en que solo era una broma o un regalo muy simple como un chocolate, pero ella sonrió de una forma extraña y repuso suavemente:

- No será necesario.

Acto seguido, levantó sus manos, tomó a Harry y lo acercó hacia ella hasta que le plantó un tierno beso en los labios. Aquello tomó a Harry tan de sorpresa que se sentía aturdido, su cerebro y su cuerpo se paralizaron, un calor empezó a crecer dentro de él y algo más que no podía controlar. Duraron así algunos segundos. Cuando ella lo soltó, lo miró unos instantes con esos ojos que tanto le atraían, ahora más que nunca parecían tan misteriosos. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y le susurró al oído:

- Que pases feliz navidad, Harry – y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa, giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación ya sin mirar atrás, mientras Harry seguía en shock.

- ¡E..e..espera! – gritó Harry volviendo en sí, pero Anny ya se había ido. - ¡Anny! – el corredor ya se encontraba vacío.

Harry entró de nuevo a la habitación para recoger sus cosas, pero se quedó parado en medio del salón, conmocionado por lo que pasó. Hacía un año, en esa misma habitación y en esa misma noche había besado a Cho Chang, y ahora volvía a ocurrir, pero con otra chica, y esta vez fue totalmente diferente, no había temas tristes ni ella necesitaba ser consolada porque no había novio muerto, él estaba feliz. Harry no pudo evitar comparar aquella noche con lo sucedido en ésta, el beso de Anny fue tierno, dulce y seco (porque no estaba llorando), mientras que con Cho, se sentía incómodo porque ella estaba triste. Pero tampoco pudo evitar pensar en Alan, Harry se sentía confundido, extraño, se supone que él y Anny solo son amigos y que ella es la novia de ese tal Alan, o al menos es lo que él cree porque eso le dijeron. Ella le mencionó en una ocasión que lo quería mucho, que él era muy importante para ella y siempre hablaba de él con mucho cariño, entonces, porque pero lo besó a él, Harry. ¿Será cierto realmente que son novios? Además, la amistad que Harry tenía con Anny era un secreto para todos, ya que ella pertenece a Slytherin y él a Gryffindor, tal vez por eso ella aparente estar con ese otro chico. Pero en fin, Harry decidió dejar de pensar en ese muchacho, en ese momento se sentía como en las nubes, ese beso sí que le gustó. Sin prestar mucha atención recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor, con ese beso aún en su mente y en sus labios. Minutos más tarde llegó a la sala común, al mismo tiempo que Ron y Hermione, pero ellos venían de hacer la última ronda por los pasillos.

- ¡Harry!, ¿qué se supone que haces llegando a estas horas? – le reclamó su amiga. – Sabes que está prohibido rondar por los pasillos después de las 9:00 de la noche.

- Ajá – fue lo único que pudo contestar, su pensamiento seguía con ese beso.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – preguntó Ron al ver la extraña expresión de su amigo.

- Ajá – respondió, mientras los tres entraban por el retrato. Harry siguió sin detenerse hasta las escaleras de caracol.

- Harry, espera, ¿seguro que estás bien?

- Ajá.

- ¡¿Qué acaso "ajá" es lo único que sabes decir?! – preguntó Ron, exasperado. Harry ya había llegado a los dormitorios y desde ahí le gritó:

- ¡AJÁ! – e inmediatamente se acostó, cerrando las cortinas de dosel, para evitar más interrogatorios.

Ya en la cama, Harry aún no podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había ocurrido. Estuvo analizando lo que sucedió y se dio cuenta de que lo que más le había conmocionado no era el beso en sí (que le había gustado mucho y quería repetirlo), sino esa mirada después del beso. Bastó solo una mirada para que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, solo una mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros y todo cambió, dentro de él se despertaron sentimientos y emociones que jamás había experimentado, era algo tan profundo que no alcanzaba a comprender, y lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Ahora lo sabía, no solo le gustaba Anny, sino que iba más allá, ni siquiera con Cho había experimentado aquello. Necesitaba verla, hablarle, pero ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente iría a casa de Ron, así que decidió esperar, al regresar de las vacaciones hablaría con ella, además así tendría tiempo de pensar bien que le iba decir, porque en ese momento no tenía ni idea. Suspiró y, dando una vuelta en su cama, se quedó dormido.

Esa noche durmió como nunca, no tuvo pesadillas ni cosas raras que lo acosaran, al contrario, soñó que estaba en un hermoso claro y con él estaba Anny, con un hermoso vestido azul, los dos estaban sentados sobre la fresca hierba, conversando, riendo. Ella lo abrazaba y lo besaba, Harry se sentía feliz y no quería jamás despertar, pero…

- ¡Harry, Harry, despierta dormilón! – Ron lo estaba sacudiendo de un brazo, – tienes 20 minutos para preparar tu equipaje porque ya nos vamos.

Harry se levantó y se desperezó.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi medio día.

- Porqué me despertaste, estaba soñando con algo.

- Debió ser algo muy bueno, porque tenías una cara de felicidad, pero vamos, ya levántate que es tarde.

- Esta bien, no me apresures.

Cuando terminaron de hacer su equipaje, bajaron a comer junto con Hermione y Ginny. Ya en el gran comedor, Harry desvió discretamente la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde Anny también desayunaba, pero ella estaba seria, callada, como de costumbre. Varios chicos trataban de llamar su atención, en especial Malfoy, pero ella seguía impasible, parecía solo tener oídos para Alan, con quien estaba sentada y escuchaba con atención lo que él decía. Harry regresó la vista a su desayuno, no le gustaba ver como Alan le hablaba al oído ni como Malfoy pretendía llamar su atención todo el tiempo.

Pasó un rato, varios chicos de Slytherin se levantaron de la mesa, Alan y Anny iban junto con ellos, ella iba con el rostro impasible. Al pasar por la mesa de Gryffindor, varios de ellos se burlaron de algo, Harry no tardó en adivinar que era de él de quien se reían, pero no le importó porque en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Anny por un segundo, entonces pudo apreciar la calidez de esa mirada, la mirada que siempre le dirigía a él y solo a él. Sin querer, Harry la siguió con la vista hasta que salió de gran comedor con el resto de los Slytherin.

- Que chica tan extraña, me desespera – comentó Hermione. – Parece hecha de hielo, ¿no les parece?, es cruel, y fría, casi no tiene amigos y es muy cerrada, he escuchado que le dicen "reina de Hielo". Parvati le tiene un terror irracional, y estoy segura que Pansy también.

- De que te quejas – intervino Ron, - tú eras igual en primer año.

- ¡No, yo nunca fui cruel con nadie! – repuso Hermione, indignada.

- Yo creo que ella no es tan cruel, más bien que oculta algo – agregó Ginny, que también quería participar en la conversación. – Creo que esa actitud de mala es solo una cubierta, lo que pasa es que no quiere que la conozcan como realmente es, tal vez tiene miedo de mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

- No lo sé, a veces me confunde su forma de ser – continuó Hermione. – Además, mírenla, comparadas con ella, el resto de las chicas de Slytherin son muy nobles y, a pesar de eso, ella no es una obsesiva de la sangre limpia y esas cosas. No le gustó cuando Pansy me insultó.

- Es una buena jugadora de Quidditch y juega limpio, aunque es muy ruda para jugar, pero no hace trampa como el resto de su equipo.

- ¿Un momento? – exclamó Ron, incrédulo – ¿ustedes sugieren que ella debería estar en otra casa?

- Tal vez - contestó Ginny, – aunque por lo de Parkinson… no sé.

- Bueno, pues si está en Slytherin es por algo, ¿no?, y la verdad yo no confiaría en ella ni aunque me pagaran – sentenció el pelirrojo.

- Juzgas muy rápido a la gente sin conocerla – dijo Harry con voz sombría, porque se había molestado por sus comentarios, y antes de que su amigo respondiera, agregó:

- Ya es tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer.

Hermione y Ginny observaron a Harry detenidamente por lo que dijo.

- ¿Tú que opinas de ella Harry? – preguntó Hermione tentativamente.

- ¿Yo?

- ¿Acaso hay otro Harry por aquí?

- Creo que es agradable.

- ¿Acaso la conoces? – preguntó Ron.

- Es mi compañera de trabajo en la clase de Pociones recuerdas, fue la única que quiso trabajar conmigo, – contestó algo malhumorado, – y ¿porque no mejor hablamos de otra cosa o nos vamos de aquí?

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al vestíbulo para esperar los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación.


	16. 16 El Valle de las Sombras

Capítulo 16.- El Valle de las Sombras

Hacia ya mucho tiempo que Harry no se divertía tanto. Su llegada a la Madriguera para las fiestas de Navidad fue muy bien recibida. Cuando ellos llegaron ya se encontraban ahí los gemelos Fred y George que hicieron un escándalo cuando entraron, al día siguiente llegaron Charlie y Bill, los hermanos mayores de Ron, el único que faltaba era Percy, él aún no se comunicaba con su familia, ni siquiera para pedir perdón por su horrible comportamiento y su tonta actitud, él seguía siendo fiel a Fudge. Para la Sra. Weasley era muy doloroso pasar esa época del año sin noticias de su hijo. Fuera de eso, Harry se la pasó muy bien, los gemelos habían progresado mucho con sus artículos de broma y se la pasaban haciendo demostraciones gratis a todos aquellos incautos que se dejaran, Harry cayó tres veces, Hermione solo una, Ron cayó como unas diez y Ginny fue la más astuta, no cayó ni una sola vez. La Sra. Weasley ya estaba harta de sus bromas y los amenazó con correrlos de la casa y que no les daría postre después de la cena.

Ya era noche buena y la Sra. Weasley estaba preparando una deliciosa cena, porque no iban a ser los únicos invitados. Esa noche llegaron Lupin y Tonks, que los acompañarían.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado?

- Que tal Tonks – contestó el muchacho.

- Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – le preguntó Lupin.

- Claro.

Se apartaron un poco de los demás para que no los escucharan.

- Y ¿cómo has estado?

- Pues, bien.

- ¿Ya no has tenido sueños raros, ni visiones extrañas?

Harry aún las tenía, aunque ya no tan seguido, sus pesadillas seguían atormentándolo de vez en cuando, pero se había prometido a sí mismo ya no compartir ese tipo de cosas con nadie.

- Bueno, ya han dejado de ser una molestia – mintió.

- ¿Seguro que ya no hay nada de eso?

- Sí, seguro – dijo con voz no muy convincente. Lupin lo observó un momento, luego sonrió.

- Parece que es verdad que ya dominas occlumancia. Me da mucho gusto que ahora esté más relajado, pero no te confíes, sabes todo lo que él puede hacer.

- Si, lo sé.

- Bueno, vayamos a cenar, que me muero de hambre.

Aquella prometía ser una noche muy agradable cuando de pronto alguien más tocó a la puerta. Para sorpresa de los presentes y felicidad de la Sra. Weasley, era el mismo Percy quien había llegado. Entró y se sentó en la mesa, la Sra. Weasley no cabía de felicidad, pero el resto de sus hijos e incluso el Sr. Weasley aún seguían molestos con Percy, pero era víspera de navidad y su madre estaba muy feliz, así que pusieron la mejor cara que pudieron y se sentaron todos a cenar. Antes de empezar, Percy hizo una disculpa pública hacia sus padres y todos parecieron aceptarla.

- ¡Oh hijo, que felicidad que hayas regresado! – exclamó la Sra. Weasley entre sollozos, - por fin, toda mi familia reunida – abrazó a su hijo y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí, en tu casa, hijo – comentó el Sr. Weasley, que ya se le había bajado el coraje.

Harry miraba atentamente a Percy, había algo raro en él, su rostro era inexpresivo y su mirada se perdía de vez en cuando.

- ¿No notas algo raro en Percy? – susurró Harry a Ron.

- Sí, está pidiendo disculpas – contestó su amigo, algo malhumorado, al parecer el resto de los hijos Weasley no estaban muy convencidos de su arrepentimiento, no porque notaran lo mismo que Harry, sino porque aún seguían molestos con él, de hecho, solamente Harry se dio cuenta de que Percy actuaba automáticamente, sin ver lo que hacía, parecía normal, pero a la vez no.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando en la sobremesa, Percy no dejaba de hablar, siempre captando la atención de todos. Harry empezó a bostezar, ya se sentía cansado y quería ir a dormir. No pudo evitar pensar en Sirius y como no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta, decidió levantarse de la mesa e irse a la cama, solo y en silencio.

- Creo que ya me voy a dormir – dijo a Ron.

- Es temprano todavía, quédate un rato más – dijo su amigo en tono suplicante.

- No, de verdad, ya quiero irme a la cama.

- Bueno, en un rato te alcanzo.

- De acuerdo.

Subió las escaleras lo más callado que pudo, en realidad nadie se dio cuenta de que se había ido, lo cual fue un alivio, así podría llegar a acostarse sin mayor preocupación.

Al entrar en la habitación que compartía con Ron, encontró la luz apagada y la ventanilla abierta, por donde se filtraba un tenue rayo de luz de luna que casi no iluminaba, junto con una brisa helada que le congeló la sangre. Al acercarse a la ventana, la puerta se cerró tras él, tenía el horrible presentimiento de no estar solo. Inmediatamente tomo la varita de su bolsillo y se puso en guardia. Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, pero podía sentir que había alguien, aunque no podía ver casi nada en la oscuridad de la habitación pobremente iluminada. El viento frío seguía entrando, azotando las cortinas de una forma violenta, y lo hacía estremecerse. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, como si una gota de agua helada resbalara por su espalda. Entonces se dio cuenta, alguien sí estaba en la habitación y se hallaba detrás de él. _'Aaahhh'_ , se escuchó la exhalación de un ser a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y de las tinieblas salió la figura encapuchada de una mujer alta, delgada, de tez muy blanca como la nieve que reflejaba la luz de la luna, el cabello oscuro como las sombras y los ojos tan negros, vacíos y fríos como el abismo del universo. Esos ojos de hielo lo miraban fijamente, sin pestañear, y él no podía moverse. La mujer llevaba en su cuello una cadenita de oro de la que pendía un pequeño cristal blanco con una piedra en el centro, la cual destellaba con los débiles rayos de luz. Ella le sonrió de una forma burlona y perversa, y en una milésima de segundo alzó su varita apuntando hacia él. Susurrando unas palabras que él no entendió, salió un chorro de luz púrpura. Harry no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar, apenas levantó su varita para defenderse, cuando el rayo le dio directamente en el pecho. Sintió como si un pesado mazo lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, se cortó su respiración, sentía que caía de espaldas, pero muy lento, como si el tiempo avanzara más despacio. Oyó muy lejano el golpe sordo de su propia caída en la lóbrega habitación, la débil luz de luna desaparecía junto con el resto de cuarto. Harry se hundía en las tinieblas cada vez más, las sombras lo invadían y caía, caía, caía…

Abrió los ojos, no sabía en donde se encontraba, no sabía siquiera si estaba vivo o muerto. Se levantó, miró a su alrededor, se hallaba atrapado como en un bosque, un bosque sombrío y lúgubre que parecía estar lleno de criaturas malévolas y espantosas. En su mente solo había pensamientos de muerte y desesperación. Harry se sentía vigilado, estaba asustado y angustiado, tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de ahí, pero no había caminos. Andaba entre maleza y hierbas que lo arañaban y le cortaban la piel. Continuamente aparecían unos ojos entre la oscuridad de los árboles que lo asechaban. Se sentía perseguido, amenazado, caminaba horas y horas y llegaba siempre al mismo lugar donde había comenzado. Estaba perdiendo la fe, no podía recordar a sus amigos, sabía que los tenía, que lo estarían buscando en esos momentos, pero no podía evocarlos, no podía ver sus rostros, su mismo pasado parecía ser de otra persona. Se estaba perdiendo en aquella oscuridad, estaba perdiendo la esperanza y la razón, se quedaría ahí para siempre, solo y olvidado del mundo. Sentía que pasaban las horas, los días, no tenía alimento ni agua. Moriría irremediablemente, ya fuera de hambre o devorado por los espectros de ese infierno. Llegó el momento en que se dio por vencido, se tiró en el duro y frío suelo y se dejó morir.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó, en la lejanía se oía una voz, una voz de mujer que pronunciaba su nombre: _'Harry, Harry' _. Se levantó de inmediato con una nueva llama de esperanza en su corazón. Siguió la voz, que lo condujo hacia un punto de luz en la negrura del bosque, esa luz ahuyentaba a las criaturas malignas del lugar, a todas excepto una, los ojos negros que Harry vio la noche de su ataque ya no pertenecían a una mujer, sino a un gran lobo blanco grisáceo que lo seguía sigilosamente, asechándolo. Él reconoció en esa criatura a la mujer que lo atacó, por su fría mirada y por el cristal que ésta llevaba aquella noche. Harry siguió caminando hasta que llegó a un claro muy irradiado. Sobre una roca encontró a una dama con una larga cabellera negra como el cielo nocturno, pero adornada por brillantes que recordaban las estrellas del firmamento, llevaba un largo y bello vestido blanco y de ella emanaba la voz y esa luz cálida que lo reconfortaba, como el canto del fénix. Ella estaba de espaldas a él, así que no podía ver su rostro. El lobo, que estaba escondido tras él, comenzó a gruñir en forma de advertencia, pero a Harry no le importó que pudiera atacarlo. Avanzó con paso firme pero cauteloso hacia la chica, levantó su mano para tratar de alcanzarla, pero en ese instante ella desapareció. Por un momento Harry quedó cegado. Segundos más tarde ella reapareció más lejos como la luz tibia y titilante del principio. Harry se disponía a seguirla otra vez cuando el lobo lo atacó de improviso, intentó morderle el brazo izquierdo, pero solo logró rasgarlo y herirlo superficialmente. Harry no traía su varita, por lo que tomó un palo y golpeó al lobo en las costillas, eso le dio tiempo de correr hacia la chica, pero sabía que el lobo iría tras él. Harry seguía escuchando su nombre, una y otra vez. Se detuvo nuevamente, la chica estaba de pie, aún de espaldas a él. Venía herido, su brazo estaba sangrando profusamente y sentía un terrible dolor.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó a la joven, casi sin aliento.

- He venido por ti – contestó ella con una voz dulce, y lentamente se dio la vuelta. Era una hermosa mujer, de piel de porcelana y rasgos perfectos, y unos misteriosos ojos grandes de color café oscuro. Harry conocía esa mirada, pero en ese momento no se dio cuenta, quedó embelesado por la belleza de la joven.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS! – vociferó una voz en la oscuridad, el lobo se había convertido en la mujer nuevamente. - ¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!

Pero la chica no le hizo caso, extendió su brazo hacia Harry.

- Toma mi mano – le dijo.

Y sin dudar ni mirar atrás, el chico la tomó.

- ¡NOOO! – Harry escuchó gritar a la mujer a sus espaldas.

Sentían que volaba, que dejaba atrás toda aquella oscuridad y desesperación. No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, su luz cálida lo iba cegando cada vez más, hasta que lo hizo caer en un sueño profundo.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME, ESPERO ESCUCHAR SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS


	17. 17 La cueva misteriosa

Capítulo 17.- La cueva misteriosa

'Se escucha el cantar de las aves. Es un lugar iluminado y muy cómodo' pensaba Harry mientras yacía plácidamente sobre una suave cama. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de todo eso. Despacio, fue abriendo sus ojos. Todo estaba borroso y sus lentes estaban sobre una mesita adyacente a la cama. Se enderezó, se puso sus gafas y observó la habitación con detenimiento. Era un cuarto grande con alfombrillas y tapices raídos que parecían muy antiguos. Los muebles de madera eran rústicos y estabas deteriorados, excepto la cama donde aún estaba, que tenía un dosel muy elegante con terciopelo negro. Harry recordó su brazo herido, pero al examinarlo se dio cuenta que alguien lo había curado y le había puesto unos vendajes de gasa blanca, y ya no le dolía. Se levantó de la cama para echar un vistazo a todo el lugar. En la habitación había también una enorme ventana que cubría casi toda la pared, por donde entraba mucha luz del sol. Se acercó a ella para mirar hacia el exterior. El dormitorio formaba parte de un castillo que se encontraba sobre un acantilado, dominando una gran extensión de terreno deshabitado. Desde ahí se divisaba un hermoso bosque tupido. El muchacho miró fijamente hacia el bosque. Había algo ahí que lo llamaba, podía sentirlo en su corazón. No era el mismo bosque de oscuridad sino una belleza natural llena de vida y luz; debía ir ahí inmediatamente. Salió del cuarto con cautela. Bajó por unas enormes escaleras que daban a un gran salón decorado con elegantes tapices y con murallas de mármol. Parecía ser el hogar de una antigua familia de magos, porque las paredes estaban adornadas con emblemas de muchas generaciones con figuras de hipogrifos, varitas y calderos. Uno en particular llamó su atención: un escudo con el perfil de un león forjado en oro con una esmeralda incrustada en lo que era su ojo. Pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que el lugar parecía haber estado abandonado desde hacía siglos, mejor salió de ahí y se dirigió al bosque. Encontró la salida a través de unas enormes puertas de madera que recordaban a las del Gran Comedor. Al salir del castillo, atravesó el gran valle que lo rodeaba y llegó a los lindes del bosque. Ahí se encontró con un camino que siguió. Él sabía que era el camino correcto el que lo llamaba. Se adentró en la espesura de los árboles pero siempre siguiendo la senda. Al final, ésta lo llevó hacia un claro en el que se hallaban unas estructuras de piedra que formaban una especie de arco, con pilares grabados que mostraban figuras extrañas. Esa era la entrada a un oscuro y largo pasadizo con escalones esculpidos, los cuales bajaban varios metros hasta terminar en una sala subterránea. Por una pequeña abertura en el techo lograba filtrarse un rayo de luz que iluminaba el corazón de la cámara. Justo en el punto de luz se localizaba una estructura de piedra que sostenía un gran disco de granito, como un cáliz, que tenía labradas runas antiguas y símbolos que Harry no entendía. En ese disco crepitaba un fuego rojo muy extraño, el cual custodiaba en su interior algo parecido a un galeón que pendía de una cadena, pero nada lo sostenía, estaba flotando entre las llamas. Harry fue aproximándose poco a poco para verlo mejor, podía sentir que era muy poderoso, el calor que emanaba del disco invadía su cuerpo. Quería conseguirlo, deseaba tener esa joya en sus manos. Empezó a acercar su mano muy lentamente hacia las llamas, que se elevaban un poco cada vez que Harry se movía. Él tenía el presentimiento de que no se quemaría si lo tocaba, ya que ese parecía ser un fuego mágico. Ya estaba a un palmo del fuego cuando éste cambió de color súbitamente. Del rojo escarlata pasó a un verde brillante, tan claro como sus ojos. Las llamas crecieron hasta tocar el techo y empezaron a separarse por la mitad dejando una brecha. Era como si supiera que Harry deseaba tomar aquella joya. Estaba a punto de tocar lo que parecía un medallón, cuando éste desapareció de pronto, junto con las llamas, quedando la oscuridad tan solo mitigada por la tenue luz que entraba por el techo. En aquel momento escuchó una voz detrás de él que salía de la oscuridad. Alguien le hablaba desde la entrada de la caverna.

Se quedó paralizado como una estatua de piedra. Esa voz, Harry la conocía, era la voz más dulce y más bella que había escuchado jamás pero, ¿cómo podía estar ahí, sí ella...? Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta y su corazón latía violentamente. Se dio vuelta despacio, con miedo y emoción mezclados. Justo en la entrada del salón, frente a él, se encontraba una mujer muy bella que le sonreía, su rostro bondadoso se dibujaba en la penumbra, tenía el cabello largo de color rojo oscuro y sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Harry. Ella era su madre. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, no podía hablar, ¿acaso era un sueño, o estaba muerto? Tal vez era un fantasma. Pero no, era real, tan real que podía sentirlo, ella estaba ahí, viva, frente a él y lo miraba.

- Hola Harry – dijo Lily Potter con su dulce voz, mientras Harry seguía inmóvil, temiendo que ella fuera a desaparecer si él se acercaba.

- No tengas miedo, hijo – continuó. Sus ojos brillaban en la negrura con luz propia.

Se adelantó hacia Harry, hasta quedar a un palmo de él. Ella lo miró a los ojos como nadie lo había hecho antes, nadie mas que un reflejo en un espejo, hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Había amor y compasión en esa mirada.

Harry la veía y la veía, no quería moverse, ni respirar, no quería tocarla y que ella se fuera como el fuego y la joya. Entonces ella le sonrió nuevamente y levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo. Harry cerró los ojos un instante al sentir la calidez y suavidad de la mano de su madre tocar su piel. No pudo contenerse más, se dejó ir a sus brazos, llorando como un niño pequeño que huye asustado en la mitad de la noche buscando refugio en el regazo de su madre. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Todo el dolor que había sentido durante su miserable vida se había ido. Quería permanecer así por siempre, en los brazos de su madre, que lo aferraban contra su pecho. Ella también lloraba.

- Mi niño, yo también estoy feliz de verte. Te he extrañado tanto.

Harry la abrazó más fuerte, aún no podía hablar. Después de unos minutos se separaron. Lily limpió las lagrimas de su hijo con su mano y ambos sonrieron.

- Hay alguien más que desea saludarte.

Volviéndose hacia la entrada, Harry vio una par de personas que le sonreían. Eran James Potter, su padre, y Sirius Black. Ellos también se acercaron.

Harry sentía que su corazón se inflaba como un globo lleno de alegría.

- Hola hijo – exclamó James Potter, estrechando su mano y abrazándolo.

- Que tal Harry – Sirius le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Pero… – dijo, recuperando la voz, – ¿cómo?… ustedes… ¿acaso estoy muerto?

- Claro que no – respondió James.

- Entonces, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué es este lugar?

- Lo único que necesitas saber es que ya estás a salvo – respondió su madre.

- Temíamos no haber llegado a tiempo – continuó Sirius.

- ¿Ustedes fueron los que me rescataron de esa oscuridad?, ¿fuiste tú… mamá?

- No, no fuimos nosotros – contestó Lily – alguien nos ayudó a encontrarte.

- ¿Quién?

- Eso no es importante ahora, Harry – dijo James en tono serio. – Estamos aquí para advertirte, debes regresar.

- ¿A dónde?

- A tu mudo.

- ¿Esto es un sueño?

- No, es real, pero de una forma diferente, no lo entenderías y no podemos explicarte en este momento. Tú no debes permanecer aquí más tiempo o sería fatal.

- Pero, no quiero irme, quiero estar con ustedes.

- No puedes estar con nosotros, no por ahora, porque nosotros ya no pertenecemos al mundo real.

- Pero, están aquí.

- No lo entiendes hijo, solo vinimos porque necesitabas ayuda.

- Pero…

- Escucha atentamente, él trata de engañarte, lo único que quiere es alejarte de todos para que sea más fácil acabarte.

- Se fuerte Harry, necesitarás todo tu coraje para enfrentarlo – agregó Sirius.

- Pero, puedo ser un peligro para todos a mi alrededor.

- Es lo que él quiere que pienses – añadió James. – No lo dejes engañarte otra vez.

Por un segundo Harry recordó la noche en el ministerio de magia. Se le hizo un hueco en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta. Agachó la cabeza, se sentía miserable.

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? – preguntó Lily. Harry alzo la vista y la clavó en Sirius.

- No era mi intención lo que pasó en el departamento de misterios – dijo Harry con voz apremiante y sin poder dominarse, sentía un terrible remordimiento. – Lo siento de verdad, Sirius, yo… yo no quería que tú…

- No te preocupes por eso – lo interrumpió su padrino con una sonrisa en la boca. – No fue tu culpa, así que ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera.

Harry miró a los ojos de Sirius y se sintió un poco mejor, como si hubiera quitado un gran peso de su espalda. Él sonrió débilmente.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí, estoy bien, ahora debes pensar en ti. Escucha a tus padres, ellos tratan de protegerte. Y no olvides a tus amigos, que también se preocupan por ti.

- Es cierto hijo, tu mayor fortaleza son tus amigos, no los abandones – le decía Lily.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Una cosa más – agregó su padre, – tú sabes que eres el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, pero para poder hacerlo tienes que descubrir como despertar tu poder. Busca la llave de tu poder.

Harry miró a James, no entendía muy bien lo que decía.

- ¿Dónde busco eso?

- Tienes que regresar ahora, hijo mío, ya no puedes permanecer aquí más tiempo. Ya llegará el momento en que nos volvamos a ver.

- Pero…

- Ven aquí – dijo Lily. Y abrazando a Harry, éste se quedó dormido, como si un velo mágico hubiera cubierto sus ojos. Ahora solo escuchaba la voz de su familia como un eco que se despedía, mientras él volaba a un lugar desconocido.


	18. 18 San Mugo

Capítulo 18.- San Mugo

Harry estaba plácidamente dormido entre sábanas de algodón, su cabeza yacía sobre un almohadón de plumas muy cómodo. Sin abrir los ojos giró su cuerpo hasta adoptar una nueva posición para seguir durmiendo. Ya era de día, la habitación estaba increíblemente iluminada, tanto que le lastimaba la luz aún con los ojos cerrados. Podía oír la voz de una mujer dar los buenos días a alguien en la lejanía, Harry nunca había oído a esa mujer. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a la luz blanca del cuarto. Se desperezó, se puso sus gafas y contempló el lugar donde se hallaba. Estaba acostado en una cama individual de sábanas blancas que estaba protegida por biombos de color blanco y verde limón claro, como para que nadie pudiera ver quien dormía ahí. En el buró había flores y unas tarjetas que decían _ 'mejórate' _ y _ 'te extrañamos' _. En la parte interna de los biombos había pegados pósters de "The Weird Sisters", su grupo musical favorito, y de varios equipos de Quidditch, incluyendo el de Gryffindor. También había fotos de sus padres y sus amigos en todos lados. Harry se levantó de su cama, estaba débil y apenas podía sostenerse, pero logró ponerse de pie. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era aquel lugar tan extraño y cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Sentía una leve molestia en su cicatriz, cosa que no había pasado antes, y su cuerpo también le molestaba, como si hubiera tenido fiebre. Apartó uno de los biombos con cuidado, para ver mejor. Con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un ala del hospital San Mugo, justo donde colocaba a los pacientes que recibían daño permanente por hechizos. Ahí se hallaban los padres de Neville y el profesor Lockhart.

Harry seguía observando la sala cuando una sanadora se percató que ya había despertado. Ella gritó tan fuerte al verlo que despertó y alteró al resto de los pacientes.

- ¡¿Pero… pero… como… pero… no… pero… se supone que tú… como…?!

Inmediatamente un grupo de sanadores llegó a controlar la situación, pero se quedaron como piedra al ver a Harry. Otra sanadora empezó a gritar como si hubiera vista a un fantasma o algo parecido. Al momento se fueron todos sobre el chico, lo volvieron a acostar en su cama y lo empezaron a examinar de pies a cabeza, haciéndole preguntas, todas a la vez y no lo dejaban contestar, porque no paraban de hablar.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿Cuándo despertaste?

- ¿Qué recuerdas?

- ¿Sientes algo raro?

- ¡Silencio todos!, no se alboroten tanto, que hay otros pacientes aquí.

Un viejo sanador, con cara de buldog y bata blanca, entró a la sala acompañado de Dumbledor que se veía más viejo y preocupado de lo habitual.

- Lo sentimos, sanador Wilkin, pero ¡no es posible, mírelo usted mismo!

- Quieren salir todos, por favor – dijo el viejo en tono serio.

Sin muchas ganas, los hombres y las mujeres obedecieron, dejando solos al anciano, a Dumbledor y a Harry.

- Buenos días muchacho, ¿cómo la pasaste? – preguntó el anciano, escudriñando al chico con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo pasé qué?

- La noche, o mejor dicho, las noches.

Harry no supo que contestar, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido desde que estaba en casa de los Weasley en navidad hasta ese momento. El viejo sonrió, como si hubiera leído su mente, pero Dumbledor no sonreía.

- No tienes idea de lo que te pasó, ¿verdad?

- Pues… no.

- Tú fuiste atacado por un mago muy poderoso, pero no fue quien-tú-sabes, aunque creemos que viene de su parte. Desde la noche en que fuiste atacado hasta el día de hoy, tú has permanecido en esta sala reservada. Creímos que el daño que te provocó el hechizo que te lanzó te habría matado, pero no fue así, solo te dejó en un especie de coma del que no podíamos despertarte. Pensamos que jamás lo harías. Aún ahora no sabemos que hechizo te lanzaron, ni que tipo de magia exactamente usaron. Pero eso ya no importa mucho, el caso es que lograste despertar, aunque nadie sabe como.

- Pero… yo no estaba aquí… yo… había un bosque y… – se detuvo de repente, algo en él le decía que no debía revelar lo que había visto, o vivido, o lo que hubiera sido, aun y cuando él mismo no sabía se era real o no.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó el anciano con suspicacia.

- No, no es nada, me estoy confundiendo, en realidad recuerdo la cena de navidad y nada mas.

Dumbledor seguí sin decir una sola palabra, solo miraba a Harry sin pestañear. Lo estaba examinando, pero evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Sin previo aviso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala. El anciano se encaminó tras él, pero antes se despidió de Harry.

- Ah, por cierto muchacho, cuando te sientas bien regresarás al colegio, ya vas algo atrasado, hace dos semanas que empezaron las clases.

- ¡¿DOS SEMANAS?!, ¿pasé aquí dos semanas?

- Así es. Será mejor que te levantes un rato y deambules por ahí, pero no te esfuerces demasiado. También tienes visitas. Nos vemos después, chico.

Segundos más tarde de que el hombre saliera de la sala reservada entró la Sra. Weasley con los gemelos. Ella venía llorando de felicidad.

- ¡Oh Harry, querido, todos pensamos…! ¡Oh, que bueno que ya estés bien!, ¡como pudo ser posible, en nuestra casa!

- Estoy bien Sra. Weasley, no se preocupe.

- Sí que nos diste un buen susto, Harry – le decía uno de los gemelos.

- Cuando Ron te encontró, pensamos lo peor – comentaba el otro.

- Si, mas te vale dejar esa costumbre tuya de hacer creer que te vas a morir ¿eh?

- ¡Fred, George, cállense ya!, Harry necesita descansar.

- Creo que ya descansé lo suficiente, ahora me muero de hambre.

- Esta bien cariño, iré traerte algo de comer. No intentes levantarte ahora.

- No lo haré. Gracias.

Cuando la Sra. Weasley salió, Harry siguió platicando con los gemelos.

- Ya en serio, Harry, si nos asustaste.

- Todos creíamos que tú…, bueno, pensamos lo peor.

- Incluso Dumbledor llegó a pensar que tú…, tú me entiendes.

- El caso es que el mundo mágico se entero y se ha vuelto un caos con lo de tu agresión.

- Fue histeria masiva. Ha habido enfrentamientos entre aurores y mortífagos, ahora más que antes y a plena luz del día.

- Esto ya es guerra declarada.

Harry casi no podía creer lo que le estaban contando, literalmente se desconectó del mundo.

- Ron y Hermione, ¿dónde están?

- En el colegio, ya te perdiste de dos increíbles y divertidas semanas de clases amigo – dijo Fred en tono algo sarcástico.

- Pero, ¿en serio fueron dos semanas?

- Tres, en realidad, contando con la de vacaciones.

En ese momento entró la Sra. Weasley con una charola llena de sándwiches.

- Toma esto cariño. Come algo para que luego te levantes un rato, has estado en esa cama por mucho tiempo.

- Gracias, Sra. Weasley. Ésta es la sección de los pacientes hechizados permanentemente, ¿verdad?

- Sí, aquí es. Te trajeron aquí porque creyeron que jamás despertarías, pero gracias al cielo, sí despertaste.

- Y ¿alguien sabe lo que pasó?

- Nadie lo sabe, aunque Dumbledor tiene sus sospechas. Incluso él no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería contigo. Pero eso ya no importa, no es necesario que tú te estés preocupando por esas cosas – dijo la Sra. Weasley, dando por finalizada la sesión de preguntas. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?, ¿crees poder ponerte de pie?

- Lo intentaré.

Aunque Harry se sentía bien, como dijo la Sra. Weasley, había pasado mucho tiempo en cama y su cuerpo estaba algo débil, sus piernas le temblaban y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. Salió de la habitación ayudado por los gemelos y anduvo dando pasos por toda la sala reservada, donde era observado por todos los sanadores. Ya para en la tarde recuperó mucha de su antigua fortaleza. Ya podía caminar solo, incluso correr (si tan solo se lo permitieran). En un par de días dejaría el hospital y regresaría al colegio.

- Buenos días Harry – exclamó el anciano sanador Wilkin al día siguiente.

- Buenos días, señor.

- He venido a examinar tu herida para que ya te vayas a casa, o al colegio, mejor dicho.

- ¿Herida?

- Sí, la herida de tu brazo izquierdo.

Harry no recordaba que estaba herido, aunque sí recordaba cómo se había hecho esa herida, o como creía habérsela hecho.

- ¿Cómo me hice esto? – preguntó, tanteando al hombre, esperando que le diera una respuesta más lógica que la que él tenía.

- Esperaba que tú me lo contaras – dijo el viejo. – Esta herida es como el rasguño de algún animal, pero aquí no hay nada que lo hubiera hecho. Apareció de la nada durante la noche. Tratamos de curarla, pero no dejaba de sangrar, tenía algún tipo de veneno que no la dejaba cicatrizar. A parte de no despertar, casi te mueres por desangrarte.

- Y ¿cómo la curaron?

- Eso es lo raro, nosotros no fuimos. Simplemente un día apareciste con la herida vendada con gasa blanca y completamente curada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Quien sabe, la sanadora no dejó entrar a nadie y nadie se te acercó durante la noche.

El hombre miró a Harry muy detenidamente, como para ver su reacción, pero como éste no dijo nada, se dispuso a examinarlo.

- Bien, creo que ya estás muy bien, ya puedes irte.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, pero para la otra ten más cuidado ¿sí?

- De acuerdo.

Harry se puso a recoger sus cosas para poder irse. Los Weasley le ayudaron. Se despidió de los sanadores que lo estuvieron cuidando y salió del hospital, de nuevo, con rumbo a Hogwarts.


End file.
